EL GRAN MILAGRO
by eishh
Summary: Los juegos de hambre se fueron, pero con ello la vida de la chica en llamas, dejando a un corazón devastado. ¿Será que Katniss está muerta?
1. Resumen

Han pasado ya 5 años de que la guerra terminó, pero ¿Qué habrá pasado con Peeta y Katniss? ¿Katniss habrá muerto en la guerra?

El gobierno de Snow por fin estaba derrocado, los juego del hambre ya eran historia. Después de haber derribado la fortaleza de Snow, los rebeldes se adueñaron de la mansión de Snow. Todo el capitolio y todos los distritos estaban en un gran desastre; pero a pesar de eso, la gente estaba feliz, por fin vivirían en paz, sin agentes de la paz que abusaban de su poder, sin un gobierno que controlaba en base al miedo de los habitantes; por fin habría paz, pero no para todo el mundo, ya que como en toda guerra, hubo bajas en los rebeldes, siendo una muy significativa, la cual se devastó a un chico de 17, que aunque estaba su cabeza estaba envenenada, su corazón seguía amándola. Katniss Everdeen, la "Chica en llamas" murió, debido a las explosiones causadas por la trampa colibrí.

Hicieron una ceremonia en su honor, pero aun así su ausencia se notaba, ya no se sentía la fuerza del sinsajo. Su luz se había apagado.

Alma Coin, pretendió tomar el poder de todo Panem, durante el tiempo que al país le costará recuperarse de la guerra; pero algunos gobernantes de los distritos que estaban a favor de la revolución, intuyendo las verdaderas intenciones de Coin de continuar con los juegos del hambre, en el Capitolio, siendo ella la presidenta de Panem; entendieron que si Coin se convierte en su presidenta, la revolución no habría servido únicamente para cambiar de presidente. Se hicieron votaciones, en las cuales ganó Paylor, Alma Coin terminó como presidenta del distrito 13.


	2. Continuando

Ya habían pasado 5 años desde que terminó la guerra, 5 años en que los distritos hubo paz; la presidenta Paylor, logró que unificar todos los distritos, haciéndolo una sóla nación. Aún existían agentes de la paz, pero a diferencia de los anteriores, éstos no utilizaban la crueldad, cuidaban a los ciudadanos de cualquier tipo de altercado.

A pesar del tiempo, Peeta nunca pudo olvidarla, lloró su muerte por meses, y su ausencia lo sigue afectando. Cuando terminó la guerra, regresó a vivir al Distrito 12, ya que, para él, era su único hogar. Reconstruyó la panadería en honor a su padre, y el pan que hacía en ella lo repartía por todo el distrito; éste era su trabajo, era el panadero oficial del Distrito 12, y aunque no necesitaba del dinero, lo hacía porque le gustaba ayudar a las personas; pero lo hacía más para olvidarse un poco del dolor.

Una mañana en la panadería, Saul, un chico, de 15 años, el cual trabajaba en la estación de tren, llega con una carta para Peeta.

-Hola, buenos días, se encontrará Peeta Mellark?

Hanna (ayudante de Peeta en la panadería)- claro deja voy por el- Hanna se dirige a la parte trasera de la panadería, en donde se encuentran los hornos.

-Eyyy Peeta, ¿estás aquí?.

\- Aquí estoy Hanna, que pasa?.

-Saúl está aquí, al parecer te llegó algo del tren.

\- mm, que raro nunca recibo nada, ok en un momento voy, deja saco éstos bollos.

-Hola Saúl, que te trae por aquí?

-Hola Peeta, llegó una carta para ti y también para Haymitch, del capitolio. Vine a dejarte la tuya y me voy a la casa de Haymitch para darle la suya.

Peeta se queda intrigado-Has dicho del capitolio? Que raro. Si quieres dámela y yo se la doy. Al fin y al cabo es mi vecino.

\- Gracias, la verdad es que si tengo un poco de trabajo, te la doy y se la entregas entonces?.—

\- claro no te preocupes- Peeta recibe las cartas un poco desconfiado.- que raro, que dirán?-

Hanna, al ver un poco preocupado a Peeta se acerca- ¿todo bien Peeta?-.

Al escuchar a Hanna, Peeta sale de su ensimismamiento-ehh?, si todo bien, sólo que recibi una carta del capitolio, de hecho tanto Haymitch y yo las recibimos, y pues me preocupa que es lo que dicen.

-no te preocupes, tu leela y verás que no hay nada malo—le dice Hanna a Peeta.

-mejor la leo con Haymitch, para ver que opina. ¿Te molestaría que me fuera hoy temprano? Es que en verdad quiero ver lo que dicen.—

\- no te preocupes Peeta, yo cierro. Acaso no soy tu ayudante estrella?- le dice Hanna alegremente, esperando hacerlo reír; y aunque no sonríe como antes, donde su sonrisa se notaba grandes distancias, sonríe ante el comentario.

\- Gracias, nos vemos mañana, ya dejé arreglado los hornos, no te preocupes por eso.

\- ok jefe, nos vemos mañana.

Peeta se dirigió directamente a la casa de Haymitch, tocó la puerta esperando que estuviera en su casa.

-Hola Chico, que haces aquí?

\- Hola Haymitch, vine a traerte una carta que llegó desde el capitolio. Bueno tanto a ti como a mí nos llegaron.

\- del capitolio dijiste?, eso es raro-

\- si lo sé, por eso vine para que las leyéramos juntos-

\- veamos que dicen-

Tanto Peeta como Haymitch, empezaron a leer sus cartas, su sorpresa fue grande cuando vieron de quien era el remitente.

 _Peeta Mellark_

 _A sabiendas que ésta carta puede ocasionar confusión, me permito disculparme si causa alguna molestia._

 _Ésta carta es para hacerle la invitación, tanto a usted como al Señor Albernaty, de que acudan al capitolio; es un asunto que prefiero hablarlo en persona con ustedes; tengo una propuesta que hacerles, en compensación de lo que usted y el Señor Albernaty padecieron durante la guerra._

 _Ya sé que puede que no quieran asistir, y créame que lo entenderé, más ésta invitación no se tratará para hablar de la guerra en lo absoluto; espero contar con su presencia._

 _Le agradezco su atención._

 _Presidenta Paylor_

-tu qué opinas Haymitch?—

-pues no sé, la presidenta ha hecho en gran trabajo con Panem, por eso no creo que sean malas noticias, pero me desconcierta en cierto modo- dice Haymitch, mientras lee y lee la carta.

-yo no sé si pueda ir, ir al capitolio sería como recordar, y no quiero—dice Peeta melancólicamente.

-chico ya pasaron 5 años, sé que la amabas, el dolor nunca se irá, créeme lo entiendo, pero lo tienes que superar, tienes que ser fuerte- le dice Haymitch, palmeando la espalda de Peeta.

\- no tengo por quien serlo, mi fuerza era ella— dice Peeta con la mirada cabizbaja.

-vamos, así saldrás de ésta rutina tan monótona que te impusiste, hazlo por ella, eso mismo tú me dijiste hace tiempo para que dejara de beber, y mírame, lo logré, aún tomo pero me sé medir, lo hice por ella, ahora tu sal adelante, inicia con esto, hazlo por ella-

Peeta pensando lo que le dice Haymitch – Ok iré, tienes razón tengo que vivir, por ella…..tengo que hacerlo—esto último lo dijo como un susurro, más para él.

-ok entonces partimos mañana?—

\- Partimos mañana-.


	3. Rumbo al capitolio

A la mañana siguiente, antes de partir en dirección al capitolio, Peeta va a la panadería para dejar indicaciones a sus ayudantes:

-Hola buenos días—

-Hola Peeta, buenos días, espero que hayas descansado bien- Hanna siempre con su ánimo por las nubes.

-Bien gracias, quiero comunicarles que estaré fuera del Distrito por unos días, les encargo la panadería, Robert y Nathan les encargo los hornos, por favor, Derek tu seguirás con los repartos y Hanna…

-si ya lo sé jefe, yo atiendo a las personas en el mostrador- le dice Hanna interrumpiéndolo.

\- Muchas gracias a todos, nos vemos—les dice Peeta saliendo de la panadería.

Durante todo el trayecto hacia la estación de tren estaba muy pensativo, no tenía idea alguna de para qué lo llamaban del capitolio, y mucho menos la propia presidenta; pero de algo estaba seguro, si se trataba sobre la guerra, o alguna cosa relacionada con su pasado, ya tendría su respuesta: NO, y sería tajante en eso.

Llegó a la estación de trenes intentando localizar a Haymitch, y después de 5 minutos lo vió en un punto un poco retirado.

-eyy Haymitch! Que haces ahí, no creo que el tren salga de las vías para recogerte hasta aquí, sólo por tu pereza de acercarte un poco más.

-jaja que gracioso Chico, pero no de hecho no nos vamos a ir en tren-

-si no es en tren, entonces como iremos?—

-digamos que en la noche hice una llamada y conseguí otro medio de transporte, u poco más rápido diría yo-

\- y qué medio de transporte si se puede saber?—

-uno insignificante, que se mueve por los aires—dice Haymitch, intentando parecer misterioso.

-pediste un aerodeslizador?!—le pregunta Peeta, alzando la voz

\- Calma chico no es para tanto, además aún podemos sacar ventaja de ser vencedores-

\- a mí eso ya no me interesa, ya lo sabes—le contesta Peeta un poco molesto

-si si pero como lo dije, yo lo pedí, tu no, así que deja de quejarte, y disfruta del viaje, con ese carácter ya te estás pareciendo a kat…..- no termina diciendo Haymitch dándose cuenta de su metida de pata.

-Gracias, te agradezco que me la recuerdes. Podrías por favor sólo callarte y dejar de decir estupideces, aunque sea por un día?—le dice Peeta conteniéndose.

-Lo lamento, en serio no quería….—

\- sólo cállate—

Permanecieron por 20 minutos esperando el aerodeslizador, completamente en silencio; Haymitch no sabía cómo arreglarlo, sabía que el tema de Katniss era muy sensible para Peeta.

Dentro del aerodeslizador, cada uno estaba en su espacio; Peeta no dejaba de pensar, todo éste asunto del capitolio, y ahora tiene la certeza de que hoy no dormirá, gracias al comentario muy atinado de Haymitch, y no por las pesadillas, ya no lo atormentaban como antes, ya sabía que no eran reales, si no que su más grande enemigo son sus sueños, si sueños! Ya no las pesadillas, ya que en ellos siempre está aquella chica de la veta, de cabello negro y ojos grises, feliz, contenta y a su lado; pensaba que sus sueños se burlaban de él mostrándole algo que ya nunca iba a tener; tenía años que no podía dormir. En las sesiones con el Dr. Aurelius, intentaba sacar el dolor, ya no quería tenerlo, pero no podía; el Dr. Le dijo que intentara salir con otras chicas del distrito, pero no pudo porque cada vez que se acercaba a una chica, no sentía ni la milésima parte de lo que sentía con Katniss, terminaba comparándolas y, en algunas ocasiones, llegaba hasta la idea de hacer cualquier cosa para alcanzar a Katniss, sea donde estuviese. Debido a esto su vida se basó únicamente a la panadería, no había nada más.

Después de unas horas llegaron al capitolio, fueron recibidos por dos agentes de la paz, lo cuales ya no se vestían prepotentemente, su vestuario consistía en simples pantalones, y camisas blancas, sin cascos que cubrieran sus rostros, y claro armas que sólo las utilizaban en casos necesarios.

Los agentes los custodiaron hasta un establecimiento, donde se les daría hospedaje, según el lugar anteriormente se llamaban hoteles. Ya dentro de sus habitaciones, acomodaron sus cosas, se arreglaron y se fueron a centro de Gobernación del Capitolio, que era donde se encontrarían a Paylor.

Al entrar al centro de gobernación, pasan por diversas sala, donde se observa una gran cantidad de libros, lugares donde se veían tableros de ajedrez; al llegar a la última sala se detienen esperando que los reciban

-Buenas tardes, Sr Albernaty Sr Mellark, agradezco que hayan aceptado la invitación, pasen y tomen asiento por favor-


	4. Reunión

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SUZANNE COLLINS, LA HISTORIA SALIÓ DE MI LOCA CABEZA, ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN

POV Peeta

Al entrar a la sala, me doy cuenta que a la reunión, no solamente estábamos invitados Haymitch y yo, sino que también estaban otras personas, entre las cuales me sorprendió mucho ver a Johana; por lo que tenía entendido, ella había regresado al distrito 7, le habían ofrecido un trabajo relacionado con las relaciones entre el distrito 7 y otros distritos, para así abastecer de manera mutua de cosas que puedan ser de utilidad, tanto para el 7 como para otros distritos. Johana se negó, dijo que lo único que quería era hacer nada por el resto de su vida.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí, el chico panadero del 12 y el alcohólico en rehabilitación- decía Johana mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

\- hola Jo, qué gusto volver a verte-

\- eso dirás tu chico pero yo no puedo decir lo mismo, tan simpática como siempre verdad Mason?-

-no me digas que ya te hiciste sensible Haymitch, creo que necesitas acción ehh para que se te quite esa cara de amargado que tienes, por cierto hay un par de botellas de alcohol, no gustas?-

\- Ya no bebo, tal y como dijiste soy un alcohólico en rehabilitación—le contesta Haymitch fulminándola con la mirada; después de unos segundos, sin saber cómo pasó ambos se ríen a carcajadas.

\- Ja Ja hace mucho que no discutía con alguien bien, se extraña tener a alguien a quién decirle sus verdades—decía Johana, aun riéndose.

\- jaja verdades claro como no? Yo te las diría, pero se supone que eres una dama así que no debo faltarte el respeto… aunque eso de dama está en dudas-

\- ok ok ya basta ustedes dos, no entiendo su sentido del humor y me confunden—

-tranquilo panadero, nosotros estamos bien, entre nosotros nos entendemos, y tú que cuentas cómo vas?—

\- la panadería va bien, el distrito cada vez se está fortaleciendo más, ya los habitantes no pasan tanta hambre y…

\- no dije que como está tu distrito, sino que como estás tú, con…

\- Buenas tardes a todos los presentes- dijo Paylor al momento de reingresar a la sala. Peeta agradeció internamente la interrupción pues ya sabía lo que Johana quería decir y no era una plática que quisiera tener con ella ni con nadie.

\- Buenas tardes presidenta, podría andar con rodeos sobre su gobierno y como van las cosas, pero la verdad quisiera ir al grano, ¿para qué rayos nos mandó a llamar, o más bien nos envió cordialmente una invitación para acudir a una reunión en el capitolio?—

\- Tranquilo Haymitch, todo tiene una explicación y les aseguro que no hay nada malo, se los prometo.—

\- no tiene nada que ver con los juegos del hambre o la guerra verdad?, porque si es así yo me voy de una vez-

-No Peeta, en el momento en que asumí ser la presidenta de Panem, juré, por mi vida que esos juegos no se realizarían nunca. Los llamé porque quiero que sean testigos de algo que entre mi equipo y yo descubrimos. Hace aproximadamente un año, un escuadrón aéreo estaba haciendo su rutina de vigilancia diaria. En una ocasión, uno de ellos tomó una ruta más larga, y encontró otros habitantes fuera de Panem—

\- qué? Cómo es posible?, ósea que habitantes de Panem lograron escapar y crear otra ciudad, que no todo el país estaba controlado y sabrían si alguien faltaba?—decía Johana.

\- Calma Mason, es lo que quiero explicar. Cuando recibí el informe, pensé realmente lo mismo que tú, debo admitir, así que investigué la historia de Panem, busqué en libros de historia antiguos, leyendo un libro de geografía, me voy dando cuenta que, anteriormente Estados Unidos, lo que hoy es Panem, tenía una extensión territorial más extensa de lo que tenemos. Así que yo misma fui a los exteriores para investigar. Ahí conocí al señor Evans- señalando a un hombre que estaba sentado a su izquierda.- éste señor resultó ser uno de los gobernadores de los muchos estados que aún existen fuera de Panem.

\- Muchos estados? Entonces hay más ciudades en las afueras de Panem?- pregunté muy sorprendido, tantos años viviendo encerrados en Panem, y sometidos a un gobierno cruel, habiendo otros lugares fuera. Era mucho lo que tenía que analizar.

-Calma joven, para eso estoy aquí, quiero explicar o más bien enseñar lo que hay fuera de esto que ustedes conocen como Panem, antes que nada me presento, Mi nombre es Rick Evans, y soy el gobernador de California- Justo en ese momento, proyectan una mapa- ven éste sitio que está aquí, es California, de donde yo provengo- y señalando otro punto- éste otro lugar es Chicago, son lugares que para ustedes no existen, pero jamás desaparecieron, de hecho son lugares muy prósperos—

\- y por estar en el exterior nunca se enteraron de la clase de vida que teníamos dentro de Panem, USTEDES VIVIENDO EN PAZ, MIENTRAS NOSOTROS , CADA AÑO MATABAN A UNA PERSONA, UN NIÑO, Y LO HACÍAN POR DIVERSIÓN, no podrían haber ayudado contra de eso, o por lo menos en la guerra que tuvimos? -

-Tranquila Mason, deja que el señor Evans continúe- le contestó Paylor.

-entiendo realmente su punto, pero aunque haya ciudades externa a éste lugar no podíamos hacer nada. Cuando fue la guerra hace muchos años, cuando se creó Panem, en ese momento el país se dividió, Panem abarcaba una gran población, aproximadamente el 80%, mientras los que lograron quedarse fuera son el 20 %, así fue como un país se dividió en dos; la razón por la que no nos metimos en su guerra, fue por la razón de que ninguno de nuestros habitantes sabe de armas, guerras, cosas relacionadas con ello; si nos metiéramos, lo más probable es que el 20% hubiera desaparecido, y realmente, aunque se escuche egoísta, porque así es, no quisimos arriesgar la paz y prosperidad de todos los habitantes, tuvimos que pensar en ellos ante lo que sucedía en el exterior.

\- si claro dejándonos en el olvido- dijo Johana demasiado furiosa.

\- si y realmente no puedo negarlo.-

\- y ésta reunión de que trata, darnos a conocer que fuimos abandonados por otros? O de que trata todo esto- dijo Haymitch, que al parecer estaba igual de molesto que Johana.

\- Ésta reunión se hizo para establecer una oportunidad de mejorar la situación actual de Panem, con éste tiempo se ha ido recuperando poco a poco, pero quisiera que hubiera más prosperidad.—

\- y cuál es la relevancia del Sr. Evans en todo esto—pregunté

\- yo buscando soluciones, se me ocurrió la probabilidad de volver a unificar el país como era anteriormente, en uno sólo, tendríamos mayor extensión territorial, mayor productividad y podríamos aprender más sobre otros oficios y aprovechar en máximo los recursos, lo habitantes de Panem, tendrían total libertad de establecerse fuera de aquí o mantenerse, se podría establecer tratados mercantiles, donde se abastezcan todos los estados. Y para eso está el señor Evans, se ha comprometido con apoyar la unión, tendríamos que hablar con los otros gobernadores, y para eso el Sr. Evans en nuestro apoyo.—

\- Ok, Ok Ok. Y a nosotros para que nos quiere?—

\- Bueno, pues como verá están presentes gobernadores de los distritos, y algunos vencedores, se le hizo la invitación a Annie Cresta, pero no pudo asistir. El plan es ir a California y ver la probabilidad de que podamos hacer ésta unión, y para eso los necesitamos a ustedes, yo ya no puedo ir por un periodo largo de tiempo ya que mis principales deberes están con la población de Panem, así que propongo que ustedes me acompañen y que me ayuden en esa tarea, analicen todo, pensando i su distrito podría beneficiarse con la unión, viviendo una temporada en California-

\- Ósea quiere que nos mudemos, nos larguemos de nuestro hogar?—preguntó una muy exasperada Johana

\- por cuánto tiempo propone usted, es obligatorio?—preguntaba Haymitch muy tranquilamente. Al parecer la idea le estaba gustando.

-no es obligatorio, los propuse a ustedes porque saben las necesidades y carencias de su distrito, si no quieren son libres de rechazarlo.-

Todos estaban pensando en la información que la presidenta les acababa de dar, no sabía hasta que punto poder confiar, que tan bueno sería salir de Panem, ya todo el país tiene actividades programadas, aunque tiene razón falta diversificarse.

-yo opino que vayamos, no perdemos nada sólo es cuestión de analizar que tanto se beneficiaría el país con la unión no?, podemos ir y dar nuestra opinión al respecto- dije, de cualquier forma no tengo nada que me detenga en el distrito.

\- ¿Qué dices chico?, no pensarás más las cosas?, tan a la ligera tomarás esa decisión?-

\- no es que lo tome a la ligera Haymitch, sólo que confío en la presidenta, y si ella requiere nuestra ayuda en esto, no veo por qué no dársela-

\- ok, si tú vas yo voy, además será interesante conocer algo fuera de todo esto—

-Así que nos lanzamos a otra aventura, que quien sabe a dónde nos lleve-

-Si no quieres ir Jo no vayas, no es necesario- dije, no quería que se alterara, ya que sabía que le podía pasar, a ambos nos jodieron con el secuestro y sé que en ella aún quedan secuelas.

\- a ver panadero, ustedes no me dejan a fuera, será divertido, chance ocasiono uno que otro problema para divertirme—decía Johana con una cara pícara.

-en serio no cambias verdad?-

\- cambiar? Eso nunca, puede que me encuentre uno que otro bombón..- dijo mientras subía y bajaba las cejas.

-en serio vas sólo por eso?- le pregunté. Realmente no se toma las cosas muy en serio.

\- pues sí, y de paso puedo ayudar—

\- Bueno, viendo como ya nos dieron su respuesta sólo queda decir que el aerodeslizador partirá mañana al medio día, irán ustedes tres, algunas personas de los distritos y personal de seguridad.

-iremos custodiados?-

\- es para precaución, ya lo había hablado con el señor Evans y no hay problema, la guardia se encargará de cuidar el orden del grupo en cuestión—

\- ósea que pareceremos presos-

\- no para nada, en California podrán ir libremente a donde deseen, se les dará un mapa por si se pierden, la guardia es sólo por precaución. Yo estaré con ustedes únicamente 3 días, ya después tendré que regresar, pero estaremos en contacto-

-creo que hay algo que no nos han informado, ¿dónde será nuestra estancia, viviremos en las calles?- hasta que o mencionó Haymitch, al parecer nadie había pensado en ese detalle.

\- no se preocupen por eso,- ésta vez el Sr. Evans habló- yo tengo una amistad que es dueño de un hotel, por desgracia el hombre ya falleció, pero tiene una hija, ya tuve una plática breve con ella, aceptó, sólo falta establecer algunas cosas, no son de gran importancia-

\- ósea que NOS IREMOS DE VACACIONES Y GRATIS!- Johana, al parecer había recuperado el entusiasmo, ya que daba saltos como si fuera una niña pequeña.

\- bueno si gustan tomarlo de esa manera, pues bienvenidos sean- decía el Sr. Evans sonriendo. Creo que no se esperaba la efusividad de Johana

\- entonces nos vemos el día de mañana, al mediodía para partir. Ya pueden retirarse.


	5. Real a No Real Tiene que ser No Real

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SUZANNE COLLINS, LA HISTORIA SALIÓ DE MI LOCA CABEZA, ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN

Haymitch y yo estamos en camino hacia la terminal, al parecer ninguno de los dos pudo dormir por todo éste asunto.

-Chico, te sientes bien?—

\- si claro, porque preguntas Haymitch?

\- Porque éstos últimos días te he visto tenso y en realidad me preocupas—

\- Pues es normal no crees? Todo éste asunto del mundo exterior me tiene intrigado y me pone a pensar muchas cosas—

\- si lo sé es un tema intrigante, pero hay que verlo de una manera, si logramos la unificación puede que Panem funcione mejor y se restaure más rápido.—

\- ojalá sea así—

\- Pero oye, no has tenido mareos o dolores de cabeza?

\- no porque?—

\- ya se que hace tiempo que no has tenido tus crisis, pero tu estado de ánimo actual es lo que las puede desencadenar—

\- no te preocupes, no me siento tan alterado.

\- bueno por si acaso has traído tu medicamento?

\- Claro que si, aunque realmente no creo que lo utilice en serio.

\- ok confiaré en ti.

Al llegar a la terminal, logro ver a un grupo de personas, supongo yo que son los que iremos al exterior. A lo lejos logro divisar a Johana.

-Hey Johana! Veo que llegaste a tiempo, realmente creí que no llegarías—

\- Qué dices panadero? Claro que iba a venir, no les iba a dejar toda la acción a ustedes dos, al parecer no vamos tantos—

\- Pero hay muchas personas aquí! Como es que no vamos tantos?

\- unos son el personal del aerodeslizador, los que en realidad vamos son como 20, contando a Paylor y la guardia, y al parecer algunos se regresarán con Paylor así que seremos realmente pocos. Mmmm, hablando de la guardia, ya los conocí, y vaya sorpresa que se van a llevar.

\- a que sorpresa te refieres Jo?

\- digamos que hay una guardia anteriormente soldado, que todos conocemos.

\- a si ? Ya deja de misterios Johana, dinos quién es?

\- que tal si voltean y se dan cuanta por sí mismos.

Justo en ese momento, tanto Haymitch y yo volteamos. No puedo creer lo que veo, porque de tantos tenía que ser él.

-Gale—lo digo como un susurro. Justo en ese momento nuestras miradas se cruzan, a lo que él voltea, como si no nos conociéramos. Pienso que es mejor así, ambos nos hicimos mucho daño en el pasado, sin intención, al menos por mi parte, únicamente nos enamoramos de la misma chica.

\- chico si crees que esto te va a alterar no lo hagas.

-Haymitch, no pasa nada. El es un guardia y yo sólo soy un custodio, entre otros. Estoy bien lo prometo. Yo no le guardo rencor, ni si quiera tengo porque hacerlo.

\- no lo digo por eso, lo digo por los recuerdos que te pueda traer—

\- estoy bien Haymitch en serio—

-Hola buenos días a todos-nos dice Paylor, llegando con el señor Evans.—están todos listos? Entren al aerodeslizador y tomen sus lugares.

El vuelo duró aproximadamente 1 hora, fue más rápidos de lo que esperábamos, pero lo más sorprendente fue lo que encontramos al salir del aerodeslizador. Era un lugar tan vivo, se veían árboles de un color verde vivo, no como los que hay en los distritos, habían casas, de diversos colores y tamaños, algunas hasta contaban con jardines propios, también habían edificios, demasiados, las personas iban y venían, sus semblantes, si los comparabas con los habitantes de Panem, éstos mostraban tranquilidad, alegría. Llegamos a un lugar rodeado por diversos árboles, flores; estaba rodeado de jardín, era un lugar que inspiraba mucha vida, era un establecimiento, que, aunque no era muy alto como los edificios, era de una gran extensión, supongo que es el lugar u hotel donde se supone que llegaríamos. Entramos, y su recibidor era enrome, paredes color crema con detalles en color café claro, hacían que el lugar pareciera muy tranquilo.

-Piufffff, que lugar!—decía Johana admirando el lugar.

-realmente es increíble, muy diferente de donde venimos—dijo Haymitch

\- y todavía hay mucho más, sólo falta que lo vean, si me permiten voy a buscar a la Srita. Jones, con permiso—

-ya saben a lo que venimos, por favor enfóquense en eso, necesitamos analizarlo muy arduamente.- decía Paylor.

Yo aún estaba viendo el lugar, cuando a lo lejos veo que el Sr. Evans se acerca con una mujer de cabello oscuro, venían hablando como si se conocieran de hace muchos años, pero lo que realmente me paralizó fue que desde lejos reconocí esa figura, ese semblante; y conforme se acercaba se confirmaba mi sospecha, ¡era ella!

-chico estás bien?— preguntó Haymitch, volteando hacía donde yo miraba—no puede ser verdad.

-que ven tanto que los dejó embobados?—justo en ese momento voltea—o por dios!

Ya a éstas alturas todos veíamos a la persona que acompañaba al señor Evans. Mujer de 22 años, cabello oscuro, ondulado; estatura mediana. Complexión delgada y los más bellos ojos grises.

\- a todos los aquí presentes, quiero presentarles a ésta chica, que, aunque sea joven ha tenido una gran visión que ha logrado levantar éste hotel. Conozcan todos a Katniss Jones, es la hija de mi amigo y dueña del lugar—

-Katniss…-


	6. Especulación?

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SUZANNE COLLINS, LA HISTORIA SALIÓ DE MI LOCA CABEZA, ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN

Esto no puede ser cierto, tiene que ser obra del veneno que tengo en la cabeza, me está provocando alucinaciones, no puede ser Katniss, yo mismo la vi explotar entre las bombas; sigo creyendo que es una alucinación hasta el momento en que volteo y veo las expresiones de todos: Haymitch tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que en cualquier momentos se saldrían de sus órbitas, Johana la boca abierta y pálida, y Gale, a pesar de tener un tono de piel oscura, estaba pálido casi amarillo, no sé si lo hacía por voluntad, pero se acercaba poco a poco a Katniss. No fue, sino hasta que la presidenta habló que todos salimos de nuestro asombro, incluso el caminar de Gale se detuvo.

\- Hola mucho gusto Señorita Jones, soy la presidenta Paylor, ya sé que el señor Evans platicó con usted de nuestra situación pero de igual forma es mi deber platicar el asunto yo misma y aclara su dudas que no dudo que tenga, si me podría conceder un poco de su tiempo para poder hablar con usted se lo agradecería—Paylor dijo esto como si estuviera hablando con un extraño, era imposible que no la identificara.

\- Hola buenas tardes a todos ustedes, llámenme Katniss, no me gusta mucho la formalidad, sean bienvenidos al hotel "Life Dreams", claro que podemos hablar si usted lo prefiere, la verdad es que lo hablé con Rick y realmente quisiera ayudarlos, sin importar su historia, puede que se sientan obligados a contarla, y realmente no es necesario, siéntanse como en su casa, son libres de hacer lo que gusten—decía Katniss mostrando una sonrisa sincera, una que muy raramente dejaba ver y siempre iban dirigidas a su hermana.

-En nombre de todos le agradezco su hospitalidad y comprensión, y realmente me gustaría tener una plática privada con usted, es importante—

\- bueno si insiste, pero que le parecen si primero los alojamos en sus habitaciones, se establecen y más al rato platicamos, deben de estar muy cansados por el viaje—

\- Muy bien gracias—

-Bueno para empezar, se les entregará un mapa de todo el hotel, no es que sea grande, es para que ubiquen los lugares que tiene el lugar y sepan a donde ir—mientras decía esto unas personas nos ibas repartiendo unas hojas, donde había un tipo de reglamento, y un mapa del lugar.

\- Genial un bar!- al parecer Johana ya había salido de su sorpresa—realmente puedo ir, tomar lo que quiera y no pagar?—

\- claro todo lo que consuman va por cuenta de la casa—Katniss parecía que hasta se divertía.—pero tengo que darles donde dormirán, por lo que me cuentan, sólo seis personas se quedarán por un tiempo más prolongado, y usted presidenta regresará en dos días—

\- eso es cierto—

\- que les parece esto, a usted presidente junto con las personas que se vayan a regresar pueden quedarse en el pent house, es una habitación grande, cuenta con terraza, cocina propia, por si gusta comer sin salir de su habitación; y en cuanto para los demás, les ofrezco dos suites, donde en cada una pueden estar tres personas, cuentan con cocina y baños personales. Qué les parece?—

-Creo que está bien por nuestra parte, realmente le agradezco todo esto, Señorita Katniss—

\- No se preocupe, realmente tengo una filosofía en la que realmente creo y además de que me gusta me ha ayudado, y bueno no he estado sola en esto. Mucha gente busca el bien propio, no ayuda más que en lo mínimo, pero a mi me gusta ayudar, y siempre hago lo posible por hacerlo, y bueno pues no se como pero lo que he hecho se me ha regresado y con creces. Pienso que si las personas actuaran así, su vida sería mejor. Muchos me han preguntado el secreto de mi éxito y siempre les contesto lo mismo, la clave está en dejar de pensar en uno mismo y enfocarse en otros, aunque bueno nunca me creen, todos piensan que se hizo por un tesoro que el Señor Jones tenía escondido y que antes de morir se lo dio a su única hija, que sólo fue suerte, a la gente le gusta crees en cuentos, pero la verdad es que mi padre cuando logró fundir éste hotel, duró años en levantarlo, con mucho trabajo y esfuerzo; cuando yo quedé a cargo, teníamos muchas deudas que saldar, pero lo pude levantar a mi manera y lo pude hacer en un año, tenemos visitantes, nacionales como internacionales, y siempre regresan y nos recomiendan.—

Era ella, su voz, rostro, sonrisa, complexión, todo era ella, lo que no cuadraba era su historia, realmente ella vivió y creció aquí, si hasta tenía un padre. ¿puede que haya dos personas iguales?, realmente me sentía perdido, pero lo que no me explicó lo que sentí, mi corazón lo sintió, ese revoloteo que sentía cada vez que la miraba, que hablaba con ella. Salí de mi ensoñación cuando Paylor habló.

-Se ve que es muy bondadosa, mire que dar hospitalidad a unos extraños nadie lo hace; pero bueno creo que ya es mejor que no alojemos, nuevamente muchas gracias por todo.—

\- no hay porque agradecer, en un momento llegaran lo botones, ellos les indicarán sus habitaciones, ya más al rato pasará de asistente para ver lo de la reunión, está bien? Hasta luego y disfruten— dijo Katniss mientras se retiraba.

Ya una vez solos

\- no digan nada hasta que estemos en las habitaciones—nos dijo Paylor.

Llegaron los botones y nos fueron indicando nuestras habitaciones. Lo que nos inquietó un poco fue que nos separaron. Al parecer la habitación de la presidenta estaba en el último piso del establecimiento, y el de la guardia y nosotros estaba a 3 pisos más abajo, y estaban de extremo a extremo.

Nos instalamos en nuestra suite, obviamente Johana acaparó la habitación más grande, con vista al mar, con excusas de que por ser mujer tenía preferencia. Yo observaba todo el lugar, una cocina bien equipada, baños completos, una sala con televisión y varias revistas del lugar y de la ciudad, al parecer, la ciudad se llamaba  
San Diego.

-Chico antes de ir con Paylor, como estás?, no te sientes alterado?—

\- No sé como tengo que sentirme, o sea acabamos de ver a Katniss, pero no es Katniss, no se Haymitch, hay algo en mi que dice que si es Katniss, pero es imposible, puede que ser que sea mi subconsciente que quiere creer eso, cuando la realidad es otra. No te preocupes estaré bien—

\- Chico no quiero que esto, o más bien ella, te confunda, enfócate—

\- estoy bien ya te dije, hace mucho que no escucho al corazón sólo uso la razón—

-iba a preguntar de que hablaban pero para qué? Ya lo sé, no se para que se rompen la cabeza ella no es Katniss, ya supérenlo y vámonos— decía Johana con la energía que la caracterizaba.

\- esperen dejen voy por unas cosas que dejé en mi maleta.—dije

-en serio crees que no es ella?—preguntó Haymitch a Johana

-yo CREO que realmente es ella—

\- y cómo lo sabes?—

-simple, la cicatriz del brazo derecho que yo le hice sigue ahí, mismo brazo, mismo lugar, pero vamos! Tú también sabes que es Katniss—

\- Te confieso que al principio si tenía mis dudas, ya que ésta Katniss es demasiado alegre, amable a diferencia de la otra, pero sus gestos son exactamente los mismos.

-Si sabías que era Katniss porqué se lo ocultaste a Peeta?-

-Creo que por la misma razón que tú, el muchacho me preocupa, imagínate que pasaría si de repente se entera que la chica de la cual estuvo enamorado, y la cual el vio morir y pensó que estaba muerta, de un día para otro aparece y viva. No sé qué tanto puede afectarle estar aquí un mes.

-Podrías checarlo, sus actitudes, comportamiento y en base a eso persuadirlo.—

\- A lo que tengo miedo es que tenga otra vez esperanza con ella

\- a que te refieres?

\- el dijo que la superó, pero en serio lo crees? Todo lo que pasó por ella se haya esfumado, no lo creo, el amor de ese chico por Katniss era de los que sólo se da una vez, era eterno, como dicen los poetas—dice Haymitch haciendo una mueca agridulce

-y sería malo eso? Tal vez aquí si se le cumpla, fuera de la guerra, en un lugar ajeno a todo eso que vivimos, sin presiones, puede que los dos logren ésta vez estar juntos.

\- se te olvida un aspecto, ella qué? Para ella es un huésped nuevo, jamás lo había visto.

-y qué, no dices todas esas cursilerías, que para mí son patrañas, que el amor es para siempre? yo estoy segura que es nuestra Katniss, y aceptémoslo, la chica lo amaba, quién arriesgaría la vida por alguien que no amara, dejando sola a la persona que más le importaba, Prim? Sólo alguien que en realidad amara lo haría, o lo vas a negar? Tal vez no sabía demostrarlo, pero yo vi ese amor en el distrito 13, y puede que el cerebro olvide pero el corazón nunca lo hace, si no fuera verdad, Peeta no la amaría aún.

\- y qué, ahora piensas hacer de cupido?-

-de qué?

-esa cosa que une a las personas.

\- a mi háblame en mi idioma por favor, ex alcohólico, no sólo digo que dejemos que las cosas surjan por sí solas, puede que ella lo empiece a recordar.

\- o que también recuerde a un soldado que también vino con nosotros, que al parecer se te ha olvidado.

\- no se me ha olvidado la presencia de bombonete, pero como te dije, Katniss amaba a Peeta, así que no hay que preocuparse.

\- oigan ustedes dos de que tanto cuchichean?—Preguntó Peeta saliendo de la habitación.

\- de nada importante, sólo quería sonsacar a Haymitch

-para qué?

-Para visitar un espléndido lugar que se llama Bar, puede que me encuentre uno que otro bombón-

\- ay Jo realmente nunca cambiarás—

\- No claro que no, y vámonos para terminar con esa reunión y poderme divertir.


	7. Otra vez?

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SUZANNE COLLINS, LA HISTORIA SALIÓ DE MI LOCA CABEZA, ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN

Durante todo el camino hacia la habitación de Paylor, pude notar que las personas iban de aquí para ayá, siempre con una sonrisa, no tenían rasgos de preocupaciones, algo que no se e mucho en Panem. Su vestuario constaba de muy pocas prendas, shorts, blusas de telas delgadas, incluso nos encontramos con mujeres que vestían un short y en la parte superior su top del traje de baño, y no les daba pena alguna de mostrar su cuerpo semidesnudo; parecíamos los raros del lugar con nuestra ropa, pantalones, camisa, teniendo en cuenta que la zona en la que nos encontrábamos era playa y hacía mucho calor.

Al llegar a la habitación de la presidenta, pudimos ver que todos los presentes estaban confundidos, hablaban al mismo tiempo sin entenderse entre ellos mismos-

\- cómo es que no sepa si es ella? Claro que es ella! Que no la vió?, mismo rostro, misma voz-decía un exasperado hombre, creo yo que es el alcalde del distrito 2.

\- no estoy segura de que es Katniss, todos supimos que ella falleció en las explosiones en el capitolio-explicaba Paylor

-si, y nunca se encontró su cadáver, y ahora resulta que encontramos a una mujer idéntica a ella fuera de Panem, pudo haberse hecho pasar por muerta y así salir del país-expresaba el alcalde del distrito 1

\- el cadáver pudo haberse incinerado, que es lo que pasa c0n todo cuando se expone al fuego, por lo que sabemos ésta chica perdió su padre hace un año, el padre de Katniss falleció cuando era pequeña, además no vinimos aquí para saber si es o no es ella; lo que nos importa es la mejoría de Panem, analizar pros y contras de la unificación, únicamente para eso-

\- y qué tenemos que dejarla así y ya?, ella abandonó la guerra, huyó!

-Katniss nunca fue una cobarde-esta vez no pude controlarme por lo que intervine-siempre afrontó sus problemas, ella era capaz de dar la vida por los inocentes, todo lo que ella hizo fue para liberar a todo Panem del gobierno del tirano de Snow, y nunca se dio por vencida ante la adversidad en la que se encontraba, así que por favor si usted no la conoce deje de especular y mejor centrémosno a lo que hemos venido-a estas altura yo ya respiraba agitadamente, y empezaba a sentir un pequeño zumbido en el oído derecho.

\- Tranquilo Peeta, no tienes que alterarte, respira-Decía Haymitch acercándose a mi

-Peeta tiene razón. Si es o no Katniss, eso ya no importa, a lo que a mi me concierne su trabajo como sinsajo terminó y no se le juzgará por algo que ni ella recuerda, y ese es el final de ésta discusión.-lo dijo Paylor a modo de que no admitía réplica. A pesar de ser una persona tranquila y justa, también tenía un carácter que imponía.-hace media hora tuve una plática con la señorita Jones, estaba el señor Evans presente, le hablé a groso modo de nuestra historia, y de lo que se pretende, ella accedió a la primera, no puso oposición alguna, de hecho dijo que en lo que necesitaran ayuda podrían recurrir a ella, transporte, guías, alimentación, incluso hasta vestimenta. Yo le dije que cada uno de ustedes, a lo largo de su estancia vería que es lo que necesitaba, así que si requieren de ayuda, recurran ya sea al señor Evans o a la señorita Jones. De ahora en adelante están por sus cuenta, vean la ciudad, analicen sus mercados, en como se podrá contribuir mutuamente. Y hasta aquí se termina la reunión.-

A pesar de todo el caos, la reunión fue muy simple y concisa, al parecer la presidenta quería dejar el tema de Katniss a un lado imponiendo su autoridad.

-Chico realmente pienso que tu deberías regresar con el grupo de la presidenta, estuviste cerca de padecer una crisis-

\- no pienso irme, voy a estar bien, pude controlarme, lo único que quiero ahorita es despejar mi mente, voy a caminar un poco por el lugar-

\- te acompaño-

\- no, quiero estar solo-dije un poco exasperado, parecía que tenía a una nana conmigo.

Me fui caminando por ese mismo pasillo, únicamente pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en ésta última semana: la carta de Paylor, un mundo externo a Panem, el viaje y ahora Katniss, será cierto que es ella?. Mi cabeza me dice que es imposible que sea ella, pero hay algo en mi corazón que me dice que si lo es, de hecho siempre había algo que me decía que Katniss nunca murió, pudiendo ser el hecho de que nuca se encontró su cadáver lo que me daba falsas esperanzas, pero ahora está aquí, y nadie sabe la realidad, aunque tengo la sospecha de alguien que si la sabe.

Voy tan metido en mis pensamientos que no sé ni como llego a un jardín, es enorme, hermoso llenos de flores, unas que no crecen dentro de Panem, verde brillante, que te hace pensar en paz, felicidad y en vida. Sigo caminando admirando el paisaje, cuando en ese momento choco con una niña.

-Cuidado estas bien?-

\- si si lo siento mucho-me dijo la niña.

-no te preocupes no pasó nada, ves-le dije mientras me quitaba un poco de pasto que se me había pegado en la ropa.

No había visto algo tan más adorable, la niña estaba roja; era una niña muy linda, tes apiñonada, cabello oscuro ondulado, peinada de media colita con un moño verde. Su vestido era claro con detalles entre verdes y naranjas.

Ella me tomó de la mano y me llevó hacia donde crecían las flores-ten, para ti-me decía mientras me daba una-son tulipanes, las flores favoritas de mamá-

\- son muy lindas gracias-me agaché a su altura-Cómo te llamas?-

\- Azura y tu?-

-. Yo me llamo Peeta-

\- que curioso nombre, nunca lo había oído-me dijo mientras me miraba con sus ojos, tenía una mirada muy profunda.-tienes uno ojos muy bonitos-me dijo.

\- igual que los tuyos-le contesté - estás sola aquí' y tu mamá?-

\- Mi mami está ayá con mi hermanita-me señaló hacia una dirección, cuando volteé, veía como una mujer se acercaba, si todo lo que de hoy me tenía muy impactado, esto último me acabó-mami, mami conocí a un nuevo amigo!-decía Azura mientras corría hacia la mujer, que era ni más ni menos que Katniss, y tenía en brazos a una bebé.

\- hola, espero que mi hija no te haya importunado-me dijo Katniss en cuanto llegó-

\- no para nada, es una niña muy linda-

\- Muchas gracias, aunque es un poco hiperactiva, siempre tengo que estar tras ella-me decía sin dejar de verme, y con una sonrisa-tu eres de las personas que llegaron con la señora Paylor, cierto?-

\- si, soy Peeta, mucho gusto señorita Jones-le decía mientras extendía mi mano para saludar

\- en serio, sólo Katniss por favor, mucho gusto, y ésta pequeña de aquí es Belle-

-es muy linda, tiene unas hijas muy hermosas-le dije.

-muchas gracias... Te está agradando el lugar?-me preguntó, mientras hacía ademanes señalando el lugar.

\- si, está muy hermoso, aunque lo llevo recorriendo apenas 30 minutos-

\- te puedo enseñar un lugar del cual te enamorarás enseguida- su mirada era la misma que me hipnotizaba cada que la veía. Pero esta vez era diferente, tenía un brillo que no sabía identificar como una chispa.

\- no quiero quitarle su tiempo-

\- no me lo quitarás lo prometo, ven-justo en ése momento me toma de la mano, poniéndome petrificado-ups lo siento mucho!-soltó mi mano rápidamente, supongo yo al ver mi expresión. Sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas.

\- no... no te preocupes no pasa nada-yo le decía mientras aun sentía el calor de su tacto en mi mano.

\- ven sígueme-ésta vez íbamos caminando uno a lado del otro, y Azura iba delante, cantando y brincando. No puedo evitar verla con un poco de nostalgia.

\- lamento realmente lo de hace rato, es que tengo la mala costumbre de tenerle confianza a todos incluso a los que acabo de conocer-me decía, por su tono de voz parecía muy apenada.

-no me molestó no te preocupes-

Ella lo único que hizo fue voltear a verme y sonreírme. Que estoy haciendo? Se supone que ya la había olvidado pero mírame, aquí estoy con alguien idéntica a ella, y sintiendo lo que hace mucho no sentía. O será que me he engañado todos estos años pensando que la había olvidado cuando nunca lo hice. Me siento como aquel niño, de 9 años, cuando una vez aquella niña de dos trenzas lo volteó a ver, solo un par de segundos, pero esa mirada hizo que el resto de la semana tuviera una sonrisa enorme. Me volví a sentir como ese niño enamorado.

Pasamos por un riachuelo y unos pocos metros estuvimos en un paisaje de ensueño; había una gran cantidad de pasto, flores, arena y el mar, era una vista maravillosa. No podía despegar la vista.

\- y que tal, te gusta?-

\- está perfecto, es muy hermoso-le dije sin apartar la vista del paisaje.

\- si lo sé, es un lugar que me ayuda a pensar, siempre vengo aquí cuando me siento abrumada o preocupada.

\- Me gustaría un día pintar el amanecer en éste lugar, ha de ser increíble-

\- tu pintas?-me preguntó con mucha curiosidad

\- si, no soy un experto pero el decorar pasteles me dejó cierta experiencia pintora-

\- haces pasteles?,-me dijo con gran asombro, abriendo sus ojos.

\- de hecho en donde vengo soy el panadero-le decía mirándola a los ojos, grises, hermosos, que notaban cierta emoción.

\- panadero! Estamos solicitando un panadero, el que teníamos se retiró y de hecho necesitamos uno, no te gustaría se nuestro panadero provisional, sólo durante tu estancia, mientras buscamos a alguien- decía bastante animada-si no quieres, no puedes o te distrae de tus labores no pasa nada.

\- no te preocupes, tu dime a que hora empiezo-porque no podía negarme a nada.

\- en serio?-me miró tan emocionada que hasta me hizo sonreir-te pagaré claro está..

\- no eso si que no, no nos cobras la estancia aquí y aun asi quieres pagarme-

\- claro es un trabajo, y los trabajos se pagan-

\- bueno, pues considéralo como un pago a lo que estás haciendo por nosotros, a ti te gusta ayudar pues a mi también, a parte me encanta mi trabajo. Tómalo como una remuneración. Y si sigues insistiendo pues entonces lo rechazaré-dije cruzando los brazos.

\- mm bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana a las 7:00 am en la cocina, te presentare a los chicos, te van a agradar-me dijo haciendo cara de resignación.

-está bien, creo que es hora de regresar, ya está anocheciendo.

\- si, se me fue el tiempo. Estas niñas ya se tienen que dormir, bueno Belle ya se adelantó pero la remolino de ayá- señalaba a Azura que corría por todas partes-ella si es todo un show.

Durante todo el trayecto, me habló de todas las travesuras de sus hijas, cada vez que hablaba de ellas se notaba su devoción hacia ellas, las adoraba.

\- bueno creo que aquí nos dividimos, mucho gusto en conocerte- le dije mientras estrechaba su mano-algún pan en especial que quiera que le haga?.

\- Si hay uno que me encanta, pero nadie lo sabe hacer, o piensan que estoy loca, que nunca ha existido ese pan, me encantan los bollos con queso-


	8. Discusión

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SUZANNE COLLINS, LA HISTORIA SALIÓ DE MI LOCA CABEZA, ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN

Iba caminando rumbo a mi habitación, toda mi cabeza era un caos, pensaba en lo que acababa de ocurrir en el jardín, pero de algo si estaba seguro y creo que me ha dejado más tranquilo; ella no es mi Katniss, la Katniss que yo conozco nunca quiso tener hijos, y ésta Katniss, no sólo tiene una, sino que tiene dos hijas, y una de ellas, Azura, tenía aproximadament años, era imposible, que ella fuera Katniss; lo que si se me hacía coincidencia fue lo que me dijo sobre su pan favorito, bollos de queso, el mismo que le gustaba a Katniss, pero es casualidad, solo eso.

Al entrar a la habitación, me encuentro con Johana cenando, al parecer había sacado todo lo de la alacena y el refrigerador, por todo el desastre que había dejado; y Haymitch estaba acostado en el sofá viendo la televisión.

-Mira chico, esto es increíble, todos los canales que se pueden observar y lo que te puedes encontrar—

\- No gracias estoy un poco cansado, creo que me iré directo a dormir—

-Te sirvió la caminata que hiciste?-

-Realmente creo que si, y por si dudaban de que si la Señorita Jones es o no es Katniss Everdeen, pueden estar tranquilos, ella definitivamente no es Katniss.—

-A ver panadero, por qué estás tan seguro de eso?- me preguntó Johana un poco intrigada.

-porque me la encontré en el jardín y estaba jugando con sus hijas—

-Hijas? Tiene Hijas tan joven?—

-pues como lo oyen, tiene dos hijas, así que es imposible que sea Katniss, como bien lo sabemos, Katniss siempre decía que no quería tener hijos, así que ahí está la prueba, ella no es Katniss, sólo es casualidad—

\- Aquí hay algo raro-decía Johana- yo no creo en las casualidades, ella es idéntica a Katniss, puede haber gente parecida más no idéntica, y eso de las hijas, mmmm cuantos años tienen? , cómo son?, Está casada?—

-La más grande aproximadament años, y la pequeña parecía de 2 años, no sé bien no le pregunté—

-y físicamente como son?—

\- Azura, la mayor, se parece mucho a ella, tes apiñonada, cabello oscuro ondulado, y ojos azules, y la más pequeña, Belle, es blanca, cabello liso, ojos castaños.—

-mmm dices que la mayor tiene com años, y tiene ojos azules, mmm que curioso, como los tuyos chico-

-que insinuas?—

\- no recuerdas, si antes de que Katniss se fuera al capitolio, se fue a despedir de ti y que haya pasado algo entre ustedes- decía esto con una cara de pervertido, subiendo y bajando las cejas.

\- es en serio Haymitch? O estoy hablando seriamente y tu me sales con eso?,- realmente Haymitch sabía como exasperarme.

\- sólo contéstame-

-Por supuesto que NO!, cuando ella se fue, yo tenía el veneno en pleno auge, lo último que quería era estar cerca de mí.—

\- eso lo dices tu chico, que lo viste por dentro, pero uno que veía todo por fuera se daba cuenta de muchas cosas—

\- a si? Cómo cuales?—

-digamos que la preciosa, la veía escabullirse entre los pasillos del distrito 13 muy noche, una vez nos topamos y me dijo que no podía dormir que iría a caminar, y la verdad esa vez lo dejé pasar, pero volvió a ocurrir, esa vez la seguí y la encontré fuera de tu compartimento, estaba recargada en la puerta, y te podría jurar que la escuché sollozar y decir tu nombre. –

-Katniss iba a visi..a visitarme—no podía hablar—no lo puedo creer

\- por qué no lo puedes creer?—

-porque iría a visitarme, a la persona que estuvo a punto de matarla—

\- no crees que esa pregunta hasta tu mismo te la puedes responder?—

\- eso no puede ser cierto, ella no…-

\- te amaba? Eso piensas todavía—

-claro que sí, es la única verdad—

\- en serio, a veces tengo ganas de….—Decía Haymitch demasiado alterado—dices que ella no te amaba, sabes que cual fue la primera condición que ella puso para ser el sinsajo?-

-que se rescataría a todos los vencedores del capitolio y no se nos juzgaría—

-porqué crees que puso esa condición? Crees que lo hizo por Johana, Annie? A ellas no se les podía juzgar en nada, pero en cambio tú, con todos las propos que hiciste en el capitolio, todos los del distrito 13 te odiaban, y ten por seguro que si te llegaban a rescatar, tu sentencia hubiera sido la muerte, por apoyar al enemigo, serías tratado como un secuaz de Snow. Ella puso esa condición para salvarte. A ti, no a Johana ni Annie, a Peeta Melark. Cada vez que te veía en las propos, ella lloraba, sabes que nunca fue de la que demostrara en público sus sentimientos, pero su cara la delataba. Ahora, el día en que te rescatamos, cuando supo que estabas de vuelta, nunca había visto una cara de felicidad como en ese momento, parecía como si hubiera vuelto a la vida. Cuando vió lo que te habían hecho, se llenó de fuerzas para enfrentar a Snow, quería vengarte, ese fue el mayor impulso que tuvo para ir.—

-entonces, ella si me amaba?— y no podía con esto, después de 5 años me vengo a enterar de esto, ahora que ya no la tengo, sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a derrumbar.

-Claro que sí, ella prácticamente lo gritó dos veces en su segunda arena-. Esta vez Johana intervino.

\- dos veces?—

\- la primera, cuando la chocaste con la valla eléctrica que provocó que se te parara el corazón, Katniss estaba llorando, sufriendo por ti, y en el beso que se dieron, ahí cualquiera se daba cuenta que no estaban actuando ninguno de los dos, y sabemos que Katniss nunca te hubiera besado de esa manera si no hubiera estado enamorada de ti—miraba a Johana, estaba muy tranquila, no parecía como si estuviera mintiendo.

\- y porqué rayos me dicen esto hasta ahora? Ya no tiene relevancia, ella está muerta, Katniss Jones no es Katniss Everdeen!, ya no cambia nada.—

-yo te lo quería decir muchas veces, pero nunca me lo permitiste, no me bajabas de traidor, cuando curiosamente hice lo que TU me pediste, que hiciera lo necesario para MANTENERLA VIVA A ELLA, y sabes qué? No pienso darme por vencido, puede que si sea la preciosa, nuestra Katniss, hay que investigar—

\- para qué? Para que al final resulte que no sea ella y me haga ilusiones en vano?-

\- y si en realidad si lo es? Necesito que el viejo Peeta regrese, el por la mínima esperanza que hubiera se lanzaría, y más si es sobre Katniss—

\- ya saben lo que le pasó a ese Peeta—

-si aquí está con nosotros, vamos Peeta no te rindas, confía en mí, te prometí que la sacaría con vida de la arena, y lo cumplí, créeme en esto también—

-hagan lo que quieran, al fin y al cabo no les puedo impedir nada—me fui a mi dormitorio, evitando poder escucharlos más. Ya en la soledad de mi dormitorio me puse analizar toda la discusión que tuve con Haymitch y Johana. Y si en realidad tienen razón? Y si en verdad ella era mi Katniss y hubiera una explicación para esto?, al pensar en esto mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, sintiendo una emoción que hace mucho no sentía; pero luego me venía a la mente la imagen de esas dos niñas. Es obvio que Azura es su hija, su parecido con ella es increíble, excepto en sus ojos, son azules.. como los míos. Pero que cosas estoy pensando, Katniss y yo nunca tuvimos intimidad ahora como siembro la duda de que Azura puede ser mi hija; de pronto una serie de imágenes se me vienen a la mente, Katniss besándome, acariciándome, mientras nos decíamos mutuamente que nos amábamos; este sueño lo he tenido desde hace años, y tiene que ser sueño, porque la época en que sucede esto es cuando yo aún estaba en el hospital del distrito 13, con todo el veneno, era un día antes de que Katniss se fuera. Haymitch dijo que Katniss iba a visitarme, tal vez él sepa algo.


	9. En serio pasó?

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SUZANNE COLLINS, LA HISTORIA SALIÓ DE MI LOCA CABEZA, ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN

Esa misma noche lo busco en su dormitorio, esperando que me abra y no se quiera vengar conmigo por haber discutido, no abriéndome la puerta dejándome fuera. Pasan 5 minutos más hasta que por fin abre la puerta.

-mira quien vino a visitarme, al chico pesimismo en persona—

-Haymitch ya basta, necesito hablar contigo—

\- claro adelante, ya que no es hora de dormir, si quieres podemos durar toda la noche, al fin y a cabo no tengo sueño—

-gracias—entre a su dormitorio ignorando su sarcasmo.

-y exactamente y con precisión de que quieres hablar—

\- es algo serio, y realmente no quiero que te burles, ni hagas comentarios sarcásticos como es tu costumbre, y sobretodo, que me hables con la verdad—

-por supuesto como siempre—levantando su mano izquierda y colocando su mano derecha sobre su corazón.

\- me he puesto a pensar de toda ésta situación, y una parte de mi cree que tiene razón.

\- en serio wooowww!- dice aplaudiendo-

-Haymitch por favor- le digo a lo que me responde poniéndose un cierre invisible en la boca-he pensado en las similitudes que tienen tanto la señorita Jones como Katniss, y son muchas, lo único realmente que me detiene a pensar que realmente es Katniss, son sus hijas; pensando todo esto me di cuenta de algo que en verdad me dejó descolocado—

\- y que es chico?—

\- te lo diré pero no quiero que te burles ok?; la niña mayor tiene un gran parecido con Katniss, su cabello, su sonrisa, incluso algunos gestos; pero hay algo en que son diferentes, sus ojos, la forma de sus ojos y el color, azul, son iguales a los mios—

-osea que tu y la preciosa, realmente si se portaron mal ehh!—

-Haymitch te dije que esto era serio…-estuve a punto de arrepentirme de haberlo buscado—yo no sé lo que en realidad pasó entre nosotros durante la estancia en el distrito 13, todo es muy confuso para mí, pero lo que me tiene muy confundido son ciertos sueños que he tenido desde hace como 3 años, en donde Katniss y yo estamos mmm juntos, y ambos nos decíamos que nos amábamos; yo siempre pensé que son sueños, pero con lo que comentaste hace un rato, de que Katniss iba a visitarme, ya no sé si realmente pudo haber pasado algo, es imposible dado que en ese tiempo yo sentía odio hacia ella, pero todo esto me tiene confundido—

-qué es lo que exactamente quieres saber?—

-tú dices que sólo se quedaba en la puerta cada que iba a visitarme, nunca pasó?— al decir esto noté como la expresión de Haymitch realmente parecía pensativa, no lo negó inmediatamente entonces hay algo ahí.

-ok tu preguntaste, la segunda vez que la seguí duró como media hora fuera de tu compartimento, y entonces ella entró, y yo realmente me quedé por si pasaba algo más no entré, aunque no era necesario entrar para saber que estaban haciendo—volvía el Haymitch de siempre.

-Haymitch eso no es gracioso—

\- es que no es una broma, y no lo digo porque estoy suponiendo algo, lo digo teniendo certeza de lo que pasó. Te digo que yo estaba ahí por si la preciosa necesitara de mi ayuda, yo pensé que únicamente iba a hablar y que después de 5 minutos saldría de ahí. Pero no, me asusté cuando pasaban más de 20 minutos y ella no salía, cuando me acerqué, escuché algo que nunca podría haberlo imaginado.—

\- que escuchaste?—

\- en serio quieres que lo diga?—

-te pregunté no? Quiero saberlo—

-tú lo quisiste ehh—oh oh esa mirada me da miedo—al acercarme a la puerta escuché pequeños golpes en la pared, a mí se me hacía raro, cuando intenté ingresar para ver que era lo que ocurría, escuché ciertos ruiditos por parte de Katniss, y no eran de dolo precisamente, parecían eso gemidos que salen de las personas cuando están en plena pasión—Haymitch sonreía abiertamente.

\- Quééé? Me estás diciendo que Katniss y yo? Que nosotros?—

-Tuvieron relaciones? Si claramente eso fue lo que pasó.—realmente Haymitch se estaba divirtiendo

\- y porque estás tan seguro si no viste nada—yo ya no sabía en dónde meterme, y más porque no parecía que estuviera mintiendo.

\- porque cuando Katniss salió, tenía todo su cabello suelto, revuelto las mejillas sonrojadas y una gran sonrisa; lo mejor de todo fue que cuando me vió, se puso toda roja y se echó a correr, tan roja como tú en éste momento—ahora sí Haymitch reía a carcajadas.

-Oye!—realmente sentía mi rostro rojo.

\- bueno bueno ya basta—decía esto mientras intentaba calmarse—esto comprueba dos cosas, y no lo digo bromeando: primero que esos sueños que has tenido no son sueños, son recuerdos; y segundo, y ésta es muy importante, Katniss te amaba, ella no se hubiera entregado a alguien si no lo amara.—

-entonces si tu dices que eso pasó, que si estuvimos juntos, y si nuestras sospechas son ciertas, Azura podría ser mi hija—no se que me pasaba aún no hay nada seguro, pero realmente me estoy emocionando.

\- puede ser que esa noche haya tenido sus consecuencias. Ahora si quieres saber más acércate a ella, e indaga más; créeme, por la forma en que te veía en el vestíbulo, te la ganarán muy fáclemten.-

\- qué quieres decir con eso?—7

\- eres demasiado despistad chico, cuando te vió no despegaba la vista de ti, únicamente lo necesario. Le gustaste.—

\- ya no seguiré en tu juego, además mañana me tengo que levantar temprano.—

-y para qué?—

\- Me pidió ser el panadero provisional del hotel, al parecer están requiriendo a uno, y pues supo que soy panadero y me lo solicitó—

\- mm y harán pan juntitos—ahí estaba ese Haymitch pervertido.

\- si el que tú y todos desayunarán, buenas noches—

-hey Peeta, sigue así no pierdas esa esperanza, verán que tenemos razón—

-gracias Haymitch, buenas noches.-


	10. Panadero

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SUZANNE COLLINS, LA HISTORIA SALIÓ DE MI LOCA CABEZA, ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN

Al día siguiente, camino por los pasillos del hotel rumbo a la cocina, sigo pensando en la plática que tuve con Haymitch el día de ayer, no puedo creer que haya una gran probabilidad que sea Katniss y que Azura pueda ser mi hija, tengo la sospecha de que Paylor conoce la verdad, tengo que hablar con ella antes de que regrese a Panem.

Mi camino fue demasiado corto, apenas me di cuenta de que ya estaba frente a la cocina, justo en ese momento llega  
Katniss.

-espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho—me dice. No podía hablar, estaba usando un vestido de vestir azul marino con unas zapatillas color nude, maquillaje natural y el cabello totalmente suelto, estaba hermosa.

-no, no te preocupes acabo de llegar—le dije cuando pude recuperar el habla—te ves muy linda—antes de frenar mi boca ya lo había dicho, debería a aprender a mantener mis pensamientos dentro de mi mente y que no salgan de ahí.

-ohh muchas gracias—contesta ruborizada—bueno que te parece si entramos y te presento a todos.

-me parece bien—

La cocina es toda blanca, con todos los instrumentos que una cocina debe de tener, alrededor de toda la cocina se encuentran unas personas con filipinas blancas.

-Hola a todos muy buenos días!—

-Buenos días señorita Katniss, como amaneció el día de hoy?—se acerca un señor mayor.

-muy bien Bruno muchas gracias, y usted como ha estado? –

\- yo muy bien, soy fuerte como un roble, y las princesas del lugar como se encuentran?

-bien, aún dormidas, están con Claire.

-espero que las pueda traer ésta noche, quisiera que las niñas no olviden el rostro de éste viejo.

-las traeré ésta noche Bruno no te preocupes, además no creo que te olviden, te ven casi todos los días. Bueno te quiero presentar a éste joven, su nombre es Peeta y es panadero; aceptó trabajar durante un tiempo con nosotros.

-hola mucho gusto—le digo mientras nos saludamos

\- hola joven, así que es panadero, que tipo de panes sabe hacer—

\- bueno pues se hacer conchas, panqués, ya sean de vainilla o naranja, bizcocho, pan de queso, donas, de café, chocolate o glaseadas, trenzas.

\- wow, tienes un gran repertorio, pero déjame ver si escuché bien, pan de queso? Lo sabes hacer? Oye hermosa fuiste hasta el lugar más recóndito y con un megáfono publicaste :HEY NECESITO UN PANADERO QUE SEPA HACER PAN DE QUESO, SI NO SABE HACERLO NO SE POSTULEN.—al decir eso todos los de la cocina estallaron en risas.—

\- no lo encontré aquí en el hotel y tuve la suerte de que lo supiera hacer, bueno ya los dejo puede mostrarle todo lo de la cocina y presentarlo con los demás chicos? Tengo dos reuniones a las cuales asistir.

Katniss asiente y voltea hacia mí—bueno te dejo en buenas manos, te llevarás bien con todos, y gracias por hacer esto.—

-no tienes nada que agradecer, me encanta mi trabajo y es un placer poderte ayudar.— nos quedamos viéndonos, ninguno sin hacer nada por apartar la mirada cuando ella hace algo que no esperaba, me da un beso en la mejilla, y antes de que pueda reaccionar ella se va.

\- Katniss es muy dulce verdad?—me pregunta Bruno, cuando volteo a verlo veo que me mira fijamente con una sonrisa muy cálida.—

-es muy amable—amable en serio? Es más que amable, pero no lo podía decir.

\- bueno ve te voy a presentar a todo el equipo, oiga chicos les presento a Peeta, el será nuestro panadero provisional—

Toda la mañana me la pasé conociendo a todo el equipo de la cocina, realmente son persona muy sencillas y amables, se puede relacionarse muy fácilmente con ellos. Estuve haciendo todo tipo de pan, haciendo un gran esmero en el pan de queso. Cuando terminé de hacerlo se los dí a probar, y por lo que comentaron les gustó mucho, agradeciendo que aún me salieran, ya que hace años que no los hacía, me aseguré de guardar 3 para Katniss porque al ritmo que iban en la cocina, ni los huéspedes podrán probarlos. Bruno me aseguró que tenía 3 charolas escondidas, que las sacaría para la cena; ojalá que no las encuentren.

Terminé aproximadamente a las tres de la tarde, Bruno me dijo que ya había mucho pan, que probablemente no me necesitaría el día de mañana, ya que al parecer abastecí de más su carencia de pan, pero que ya se podría en contacto conmigo en caso de necesitarme.

Voy caminando por los pasillos en dirección al recibidor cuando de pronto veo una escena que me hizo sentir algo que hace mucho no sentía. Ví a Katniss abrazada a un hombre.

Quién es ese tipo?

 **Hola a todos**

 **Perdón por tardar en actualizar. No sé que piensen de la historia, espero que es vaya gustando.**

 **Tengo todo el trama de la historia en la cabeza, me interesaría saber lo que opinan de lo que se va plasmando. Espero recibir sus comentarios.**


	11. Nuevo adversario?

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SUZANNE COLLINS, LA HISTORIA SALIÓ DE MI LOCA CABEZA, ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN

Celos! Hace mucho que no sentía celos, y ahora los vuelvo a sentir. Como pude haber sido tan iluso y crearme falsas esperanzas, Katniss ya está con alguien, es obvio por la forma en que lo mira , puede que sea cierto que sea la Katniss que conocemos, pero eso no quita el hecho de que ya haya hecho su vida con alguien; porqué tengo que tener tan mala suerte? Tengo que irme de aquí, sin dudarlo me doy la media vuelta y rápidamente me alejo del lugar, siento que alguien grita mi nombre pero no hago caso y sigo en mi camino.

Camino rápidamente por un largo tiempo y sin saber cómo llego al jardín del hotel, ese lugar repleto de flores de tantos colores, que pareciera que le dar color al hotel; necesito pensar en todo, tengo que pensar que es lo mejor para mí, ya no debo de lastimarme a mí mismo, tengo que aprender a olvidarla, ya estoy cansado de sufrir, ya no soy ni la sombra de Peeta Mellark, tengo que remediarlo, aunque sea poniendo fin al ciclo, aunque tenga que obligar a mi mente a olvidar a Katniss, y pensar como debió de haber sido: Katniss murió, ésta Katniss es otra persona, no es mi Katniss, mi cerebro debe entenderlo.

Me encuentro inclinado sobre el verde pasto, sintiendo lágrimas sobre mi rostro, sintiéndome como la persona más patética del mundo.

Después de un rato siento que hay una persona sentada a lado mío, pensando que era Haymitch estoy a punto de gritarle que me dejara solo, hasta que escucho la voz de la persona a la que menos quería ver.

\- hola—me dice.

\- hola—le contesto, volt4eo a verla pero inmediatamente la recuerdo a ella con ese tipo y me da rabia, por lo que regreso mi rostro.

-pasó algo?— su voz pareciera que estuviera preocupada, pero no es así, ¿por qué lo estaría de un tipo que acaba de conocer?

-no nada, que tendría que pasar?— no puedo evitarlo, por más que quisiera, no puedo me ganan mis celos, y sé que no es su culpa, ella no recuerda nada de nosotros, pero me supera.

-pues no sé, te veo como enojado, te sientes mal, podemos ir a la enfermería a que te chequen. —

-no gracias estoy bien— no claro que no estoy bien, pero no puedo decirlo.

\- al parecer tuviste un excelente día— Estoy consciente de que ella no me recuerda, pero aun así siento mucha rabia, temo que sea producto del veneno que aún tengo dentro de mi sistema, tengo que irme antes de que el veneno me domine de nuevo. Intento levantarme cuando me pregunta.

\- porqué estás molesto conmigo?—que le puedo decir: estoy molesto por verte abrazada con otro tipo? Estaría mal, no sé ni que decirle, porque el problema soy yo.-

—bueno pues sí, fue un día muy productivo, pesado pero productivo, además de que volvió alguien muy querido para mí.

Genial ahora me restriega en la cara de que tiene a alguien-a que bien que te haya ido muy bien, y que bueno que haya regresado tu persona especial.— ya no pude ocultarlo, si estoy celoso! Mucho!

-si yo lo quiero mucho, al fin y al cabo como no se puede querer a los hermanos.—

\- si claro que bue…que? Hermanos?- hermanos? Es enserio o me está jugando una broma.

\- si Dan es mi hermano, bueno algo así, es que es más que mi mejor amigo, por eso siempre lo he presentado como mi hermano.—eso del mejor amigo no me gustó, ya viví una temporada bajo la sombra del "mejor amigo".

-pensé que era tu novio— genial, y ahora donde está mi filtro

-novio?, yo y el? Jamás en la vida, qué horror! Eso jamás pasaría ni por mi parte ni por la de él, créeme. —realmente parece como si la simple idea de que el tal Dan fuera su novio fuera de otro mudo, ok tranquilo- cómo pensaste eso?— me lo pregunto con sus grandes ojos mirándome fijamente.

-por la forma en que se miraron y el abrazo—

-bueno es que ya llevaba 2 meses lejos de aquí, fue a ver si nos podíamos extender al sur, y bueno hasta hoy lo vi. Realmente lo quiero mucho pero no de esa forma. Es demasiado molesto. ¿Por eso estabas molesto? Porque pensabas que tenía pareja.

\- ehh… bueno… yo... este…- ahora parecía un tonto celoso irracional. No podía hilar una palabra completa por lo tonto que había sido, que no se supone que soy bueno con las palabras? Aunque bueno eso nunca me ha servido en cuestiones relacionadas con Katniss.

\- tranquilo no pasa nada, él y yo somos hermanos nada más, y bueno por si quieres saber no tengo pareja. — estoy seguro que mi sangre está en mi rostro la siento muy caliente, ni cuando me desnudé en los primeros juegos sentí tanta vergüenza como en éste momento.

\- ahh emm… si es bueno saberlo este... mmm-

\- tranquilo ok, por cierto gracias por los bollos están deliciosos ya me comí uno le llevo los otros dos a Azura y a Belle.—no pude moverme en el momento en que sentí sus labios sobre mi mejilla, después nos miramos a los ojos, veía lo que siempre quise ver en sus ojos, vi esa mirada que únicamente quería que fuera dirigida a mí, parecía amor lo que veía.— te gustaría cenar con nosotras, bueno más bien en nuestra mesa, estarán mis hijas, Claire y tú, bueno si gustas claro. Puedes decirle también al hombre que te acompaña. ¿Es tu padre?—por un momento no supe de que me hablaba, hasta que supuse que hablaba de Haymitch.

-no, no es mi padre, pero es como si lo fuera su nombre es Haymitch. —

\- es agradable, fui a buscarte a tu habitación y me recibió el, me llamó preciosa. — genial Haymitch y su gran bocota.

\- así te nombró?—

-sí, pero no te preocupes fue lindo. Entonces que dices cenas con nosotras?—

\- bueno está bien, nos vemos en la cena—

-perfecto!—parecía feliz de que yo haya aceptado cenar con ellas, será que…. —nos vemos a las 8 que te parece?—

\- muy bien nos vemos en un rato—me levanté, tenía que irme y analizar todo esto, pero antes de irme hice algo que nuca me atreví a hacer cuando estaba con ella en el pasado, me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla, fue una de las sensaciones más maravillosas que no he sentido en años, éste y el beso que ella me dio.


	12. Amor a primera vista

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SUZANNE COLLINS, LA HISTORIA SALIÓ DE MI LOCA CABEZA, ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN

POV Katniss

Ha sido un día muy pesado, tuve que asistir a tres juntas seguidas con personas que quieres asociarse con el hotel hacerlo crecer en otras ciudades, y luego ver la organización para el baile que se dará en dos semanas: ver la comida, bebidas, entretenimiento, cuantos asistirán, quién dirigirá el evento, no se para que se estableció éste punto si siempre soy yo quien lo lleva a cabo, bueno yo y Dan, pero aún no se cuando regrese, en verdad lo extraño mucho.

Hay algo que me tiene un poco inquieta, Peeta; hay algo en mí que dice que lo conozco pero no sé de donde, pero cada vez que estoy cerca de el mi corazón retumba, es un sentimiento que no sé cómo identificar, sé que me gusta pero lo que siento es algo más, más intenso, y eso lo sentí en el momento en que lo vi, no podía dejar de verlo, ni ahora puedo, voy saliendo de la junta con dirección a la cocina cuando veo a una persona, no lo puedo creer, por fin regresó!

-Dan! Por fin volviste!—lo abrazo cuando lo tengo a lado mío.

-mira quien está aquí, la mujer bala—me dice mientras me regresa el abrazo.

-acabas de volver y ya estás molestando, no importa, necesito que me cuentes todo lo que hiciste, lograste ampliar el imperio?-

\- te lo digo mañana, estoy cansado, voy a ir a mi dormitorio a dormir hasta mañana—

\- oye no seas holgazán son las 3 de la tarde—

-pues si quieres saber tendrás que esperar hasta mañana—me dice con una sonrisa burlona.

-ja ja que gracioso, pero bueno me da mucha alegría que hayas vuelto, y justo un poco antes del baile, ya que tendré a mi compañero de ceremonias.

-no deberías buscarte un compañero de ceremonias, sino más bien una pareja, ya te dije que ten…

\- ya te dije que el papel de cupido no te queda, y no quiero que me presentes a ninguno de tus amigos, y menos si son iguales a ti-

-oye y eso que tiene de malo?, toda mujer quisiera estar con esto—dice señalándose a sí mismo.

-no toda créeme, sino pregúntale a Nancy. —

-oye eso fue un golpe bajo—

\- ella está enamorada de ti y tú lo sabes y parece que le das alas y luego se las cortas, cuando aparezca alguien y te la quite no vayas a quejarte.

\- eso sí que no!, tu sabes algo? Está saliendo con alguien?—

\- acaso es importa?—

\- tu más que nadie me conoces, con la única que puedo entablar una conversación bien es contigo ya que estamos igual de locos, pero ella es diferente, y cuando estoy con ella no sé qué decir o que hacer. —

-sólo sé tú mismo, eso serviría.-

-ya está bien terapeuta, me voy a descansar, nos vemos mañana—me da un cálido abrazo y me da un beso en la mejilla. Cuando nos separamos veo a lo lejos a un joven, que parecía que estuviera realmente enfadado, el inmediatamente da la vuelta; se quién es el joven, ya que su nombre no lo he podido olvidar desde que llegó.

-¡ey Peeta!—le grité pero no volteó.

\- quien es él?- me pregunta Dan con una ceja levantada.

\- es una larga historia, te la cuento mañana, voy a buscarlo—

-ahhh por eso no quieres que te presente a nadie, ya conociste a alguien—dijo pícaramente.

-pues algo hay ahí y prefiero contártelo mañana con más tiempo, parecía enojado quiero ver si algo malo pasó.

Salgo con rumbo a la cocina esperando encontrarlo ahí pero Bruno me dijo que se había ido cerca de las 3 de la tarde y no había vuelto, me doy la vuelta con intenciones de ir a buscarlo en su habitación pero Bruno me detiene y me dijo que Peeta le había pedido que escondiera 3 bollos de queso que había hecho, ya que se habían acabado muy rápido; le doy una mordida a uno mientras sigo caminando, está delicioso, me encanta; sigo disfrutando del pan cuando de repente aparecen imágenes raras en mi mente: un pan quemado y un diente de león, que fue eso? Otra vez con alucinaciones?.

Llego a la habitación que se le asignó y toco la puerta.

-Hola buenas tardes Katniss, perdón señorita Jones—me recibe un hombre alto, de ojos grises.

-no se preocupe Katniss está bien, se encuentra Peeta?—

\- no aquí no está pero pude observar por la ventana que se encuentra en el patio trasero, cerca del área de las albercas.—

\- bueno gracias hasta luego—

-hasta luego preciosa—me quedo un poco impactada por el apelativo que usó, me volteo para preguntarle porque me llamó así, pero ya había cerrado la puerta. Preciosa, ya me lo habían dicho Bruno e incluso Dan en algunas ocasiones, pero la forma en que lo dijo es lo que me impactó.

Sin perder más tiempo voy rumbo al jardín y justo ahí me lo encuentro, echado en el pasto, con la cara hundida entre las rodillas, y los puños apretados.

\- hola—le digo cuando estoy a lado de él.

\- Hola—me contesta, voltea a verme pero inmediatamente regresa su rostro, porque me mira de manera indiferente?

-pasó algo?—

-no nada, que tendría que pasar?—

-pues no se te veo como enojado, te sientes mal, podemos ir a la enfermería a que te chequen.—

-no gracias estoy bien—

No entiendo que pasa, porqué está frio y distante conmigo, algo paso; pero que estás pensando Katniss, no deberías de preocuparte tanto por alguien a quien acabas de conocer, me lo dice mi cabeza, y tiene razón pero está la otra parte, la que no quiere estar lejos de él, y no entiendo la razón. Después de un momento de incómodo silencio en donde ninguno de los dos dice algo, es Peeta quien habla.

\- al parecer tuviste un excelente día—me pregunta y puedo notar que su tono es sarcástico, que le pasa, está enfadado conmigo? Que hice?

\- porqué estás molesto conmigo?—le pregunto pero al parecer realmente no me quiere ni hablar—bueno pues sí, fue un día muy productivo, pesado pero productivo, además de que volvió alguien muy querido para mí.

-a que bien que te haya ido muy bien, y que bueno que haya regresado tu persona especial. —ok ya no estoy entendiendo, cualquiera que lo oyera diría que está celoso?

-si yo lo quiero mucho, al fin y al cabo como no se puede querer a los hermanos. —

\- si claro que bue…que? Hermanos?-

\- si Dan es mi hermano, bueno algo así, es que es más que mi mejor amigo, por eso siempre lo he presentado como mi hermano.—

-pensé que era tu novio—

-novio?, yo y el? Jamás en la vida, que horror! Eso jamás pasaría ni por mi parte ni por la de él , créeme.—al mencionar esto veo que su rostro se relaja.—cómo pensaste eso?—

-por la forma en que se miraron y el abrazo—

-bueno es que ya llevaba 2 meses lejos de aquí, fue a ver si nos podíamos extender al sur, y bueno hasta hoy lo ví. Realmente lo quiero mucho pero no de esa forma. Es demasiado molesto. ¿por eso estabas molesto? Porque pensabas que tenía pareja.

\- ehh… bueno… yo.. este…-

\- tranquilo no pasa nada, el y yo somos hermanos nada más, y bueno por si quieres saber no tengo pareja.—

\- ahh emm … si es bueno saberlo este ... mmm-ésta era en verdad una escena demasiado divertida, parecía que toda su sangre estaba acumulada en su rostro.

\- tranquilo ok, por cierto gracias por los bollos están deliciosos ya me comí uno le llevo los otros dos a Azura y a Belle.—me acerqué y le dí un beso en la mejilla. Cuando miré sus ojos me veían fijamente, mostraban una emoción indescriptible y pienso que los míos estaban igual.— te gustaría cenar con nosotras, bueno más bien en nuestra mesa, estarán mis hijas, Claire y tu, bueno si gustas claro. Puedes decirle también al hombre que te acompaña. ¿ es tu padre?

-no, no es mi padre, pero es como si lo fuera su nombre es Haymitch.—

\- es agradable, fui a buscarte a tu habitación y me recibió el, me llamó preciosa.—

\- así te nombró?—

-si, pero no te preocupes fue lindo. Entonces que dices, cenas con nosotras?— di que si! Di que si! Decía dentro de mi cabeza.

\- bueno está bien, nos vemos en la cena—

-perfecto!—enserio no podía ocultar lo feliz que me hacía—nos vemos a las 8 que te parece?—

\- muy bien nos vemos en un rato—y sin más me dio un beso en la mejilla, se levantó y se fue.

O por dios! Que me está pasando?! Parecería que estuviera enamorada de el pero eso es imposible lo acabo de conocer. Por tantas vueltas que le doy es a la única conclusión que llego; estoy enamorada, y bueno porqué no? Al fin y al cabo el amor a primera vista si existe.


	13. Añoranza

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SUZANNE COLLINS, LA HISTORIA SALIÓ DE MI LOCA CABEZA, ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN

Llego a mi habitación, siento el latir de mi corazón muy fuerte, mi respiración está agitada, no sé qué cara debo de tener porque Haymitch me ve con cara de susto.

\- ey chico, todo bien?—

\- claro todo perfecto-

-entonces porqué estás tan alterado? Apenas puedes respirar. –

\- es que vine corriendo, eso es todo no te preocupes estoy bien.

-ok, por cierto, vino la preciosa a buscarte, no sé si la viste.-

-si me la encontré, de hecho nos invitó a cenar—

\- nos invitó o te invitó?—

\- nos invitó, tanto a ti como a mí.—

-mmm ya veo el porqué de tu exaltación cuando llegaste—

-no es por eso, ahora si me disculpas voy a ir a tomar un baño—

-anda, ve y ponte guapo para la preciosa—

Me dí la vuelta para evitar que viera que me había sonrojado. Me acosté en la cama y me puse analizar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. El reencuentro con Katniss, sus hijas, lo que sigo sintiendo y lo más importante, Katniss al parecer también siente algo, lo pienso por la forma en que me mira, me sonríe, me habla; pero no sé no quiero hacerme ilusiones, antes tengo que hablar con la persona que estoy seguro que sabe lo que pasó con Katniss.

Pasan las horas, miro el reloj que marca las 7:30 pm, ya casi es la hora, me dirijo a la sala y veo a Haymitch acostado a lo largo de un sillón.

\- oye aun no te has cambiado?—

\- lo pensé muy bien y creo que dejaré que ésta noche sea sólo para ti , en otra ocasión cenaré con ustedes.-

\- ella también te invitó a ti—

\- si lo sé, pero quiero que lo disfrutes totalmente, además no creo correcto dejar a Johana sola.—

\- cierto, mmm estás seguro, no creo que le moleste si viene Johana también.—

\- si si vete, ya nos la arreglaremos aquí—

Salgo de la habitación con rumbo al comedor, el lugar, que en mi opinión, es el más hermoso, lo hace resaltar sus grandes lámparas que cuelgan del techo, la más grande colocada justo al centro y las más pequeñas colocadas estratégicamente, por lo largo del techo haciendo que la iluminación proyecte la majestuosidad del lugar; las mesas son redondas, con manteles claros; todo el lugar me encanta.

Justo a la mitad del camino me detengo, no sé si seguir al comedor y esperarlas ahí, o voy por ellas, después de 5 minutos de pensarlo decido ir por ellas.

Llego a su habitación y toco la puerta, es cuando me abre la misma pequeña, Azura; cuando la veo siento un gran emoción, ya que si es como sospechamos, ella puede ser mi hija, pero me tengo que controlar.

-Hola hermosa, cómo estás?—

\- Hola amigo Peeta, viniste a visitarnos?—me pregunta con una gran sonrisa y con sus enormes ojos azules.—Mamá! Mi amigo Peeta vino a visitarnos!—le gritaba desde la puerta.

-Hola Peeta, pensé que nos encontraríamos en el comedor—me lo dice mientras camina hacia nosotros, tiene puesto y vestido verde, casual, entallado y con un ligero escote. Hermosa, es lo primero que pienso al verla, no puedo hablar, realmente me dejó sin palabras—Peeta estás bien?

Con mucho trabajo salgo de mi ensoñación—Hola mmm, si estoy bien, porqué lo preguntas?

-es que estás un poco rojo, y además pensé que nos encontraríamos en el comedor, y pues verte aquí me hizo pensar que algo pasaba.

-no para nada, en serio estoy bien, muy bien de hecho, perdón si te importuné, quise venir por ustedes pero no te preocupes puedo esperarlas ayá.—

\- No te preocupes, gracias es muy caballero de tu parte, gustas pasar? Sólo faltan terminar de arreglar a Belle y listo—

\- puedo esperar aquí, no te preocupes—

-por supuesto que no, pasa no tardo ni dos minutos—me lo dijo mientras tomaba de mi mano y me jalaba hacia adentro.

\- mami, mami vino a visitarnos!—

\- si mi amor, de hecho va a cenar con nosotras—

\- Genial! Voy por mis cosas!—salió corriendo muy entusiasmada.

-al parecer le gustas a mi hija, no le había visto tan emocionada, por cierto y tu amigo Haymitch?—

-el agradeció la invitación pero dijo que estaba muy cansado, que en otra ocasión con mucho gusto—

Justo en ese momento sale una mujer mayor de un dormitorio.

-Claire él es Peeta, el amigo que te conté y el nuevo panadero. Ella es Claire, es como mi madre.—

\- hola, mucho gusto Peeta.—

\- mucho gusto señora.—

-Claire, porfavor.—

-Claire—rectifiqué.

-Bueno ya vuelvo no tardo—

\- puedes sentarte si gustas, se te ofrece un té o café?—

\- no gracias así estoy bien—me fui a sentar en uno de sus sillones, podía observar que, por toda la habitación habían muchas plantas, reinaba mucho el color verde en éste lugar, pero a la vez se sentía muy cálido.

-ya listas, mira Belle, quién nos vino a visitar?—la bebé, de apenas 2 años me volteó a ver y me sonrió—oda—me dijo, que supongo yo me quiso decir hola.

\- hola hermosa—me acerco y le acaricio su pequeña mejilla, con lo que me responde con otra sonrisa y enseguida se esconde en el cuello de Katniss.

-ella es más tímida que Azura, bueno que les parece si ya nos vamos?

-por mi está bien—

\- Azura, cielo ya nos vamos—

-aquí estoy, que bueno! Ya tenía hambre!—lo dice mientras se sobaba su barriguita, lo que nos hace reir a todos.

Vamos caminando rumbo al comedor, yo estoy a lado de Katniss quien carga a Belle, mientras que yo tengo a Azura de la mano y Claire viene a lado de Katniss, no puedo evitar sentirme como si fueramos una familia.

Pasamos toda la cena, entre plática y risas por las ocurrencias de Azura, la Señora Claire me contó su historia, y cómo fue que llegó aquí. Mientras hablábamos, a lo lejos pude ver que en la mesa en donde se encontraba Paylor, todos estaban atónitos de verme aquí, pero era la cara de alguien en especial que me incomodaba, al parecer Gail no le parecía que estuviera aquí, cenando con Katniss.

Cuando terminamos la cena y vimos que las niñas se habían quedado dormidas, nos retiramos del lugar; yo las acompañé hasta su habitación, ya que tenía cargando a Azura. Dejamos a cada una en sus respectivas camas.

-Te agradezco que haya aceptado cenar con nosotras, nos la pasamos muy bien—

\- yo también, hace mucho que no me sentía como en familia—creo que no debí de haber dicho esto.

\- si yo también me sentí muy bien y cómoda, todo fue perfecto—

-bueno creo que es hora de irme a descansar, tengo que hacer panes mañana—por más que no quisiera irme, tengo que hacerlo.

\- Bueno te acompaño—ya en la puerta—entonces nos vemos mañana,

\- Hasta mañana- me dí la vuelta pero antes de irme le dije- a propósito te ves realmente hermosa el día de hoy.— le di un beso en la mejilla y me fiu, no sin antes ver que se había sonrojado.

Rumbo a mi habitación, en uno de los pasillos, me encuentro a la persona que menos quería ver.

\- buenas noches Gail.-


	14. Plática primera parte

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SUZANNE COLLINS, LA HISTORIA SALIÓ DE MI LOCA CABEZA, ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN

\--Mellark—me contestó con su típico tono apático—la Presidenta Paylor solicita hablar contigo en éste momento.

\--En un momento voy—le contesté y sin esperar respuesta me fui con rumbo a la habitación de la Presidenta.

\-- sólo así pudiste estar con ella—dijo Gale, su tono de voz era como de resentimiento—estando con su copia.

En el momento en que volteo para contestarle veo que ya no está. ¿Por qué dijo eso? ¿Por qué me odia? No entiendo su resentimiento, yo nunca quise ponerme entre Katniss y él. ¿Será que sospecha lo mismo que yo? No lo creo, para él ella no es Katniss, lo dejó claro.

Toc! Toc! Toc!

\--Buenas noches Mellark—me abre un custodio de la Presidenta—en un momento la presidenta lo atenderá, tome asiento.

\-- Gracias—

Después de una espera de 5 minutos llega Paylor.

\-- Buenas noches Peeta, espero no te importune el que hablemos a ésta hora, podría ser mañana pero como tengo que regresar a Panem y ésta plática debe ser con calma preferí hacerlo en éste momento.—

\-- no hay problema Presidenta, y ¿ de qué quería hablar conmigo?—

\--creo ya has de saber de qué quiero hablarte, y creo que mereces una explicación—

\--Katniss—murmuro

\--Exactamente, quiero que me escuches primero, y después me puedes preguntar lo que sea, de acuerdo?—

\-- Claro—

\-- Bueno, creo que está demás decirte que la señorita Jones es en realidad Katniss Everdeen.

Hace 5 años, justo el día en que derrocamos al capitolio, en la trampa colibrí, esa explosión hizo que muchos cuerpos se incineraran, era imposible reconocer los cuerpos; cuando nos enteramos que el escuadrón no había muerto en las cloacas y que estaban escondidos en algún lugar del capitolio, supusimos que estaban actuando por su cuenta, cuando aparecieron en la mansión lo corroboré, sólo que faltaban algunos integrantes, entre ellos Finnick Odair y Katniss; contaron lo que le había sucedido a Finnick, Castor, la teniente Jackson, pero no sabían que había pasado con Katniss, me contaron el plan que tenían, y Gale lo corroboró diciendo que durante la confusión que se generó cuando llegaron las tropas al capitolio ellos se pudieron infiltrar, pero a él lo capturaron y observó que Katniss seguía adelante, después de eso no supo más. Enseguida mandé a un grupo de personas a buscarla, o por lo menos encontrar sus restos pero lo único que encontramos fue su arco prácticamente quemado, según me contaron estaba cerca de un cuerpo totalmente quemado, irreconocible, por lo que dimos de hecho que era Katniss, y que la explosión la había alcanzado. Al día siguiente mientras se realizaba el juicio, uno de mis informantes, el teniente Claude, me mencionó que había encontrado algo de gran interés por lo que acudí inmediatamente. Cual va siendo mi sorpresa que en el prado que se encuentra a lado de la mansión presidencial había una persona inconsciente, y al momento de acercarme me doy cuenta de que es Katniss Everdeen, el joven que estaba con ella me dijo que estaba caminando por el lugar y que la encontró y que le avisó a mi informante. La llevamos a una pequeña casita que se utilizaba para el servicio, y no sabía que hacer. Quería ir a avisar que Katniss no había muerto, pero entonces el teniente Claude me mencionó que había escuchado decir a Coin que agradecía que hubiera muerto, que así se ahorraba el hacerlo ella misma. Fue ahí donde me puse a pensar en algunas cosas, si avisaba a cualquiera había peligro de que Coin se enterara y quisiera acabar con ella, además ya era suficiente lo que una niña de 17 años estaba pasando, el joven que estaba con nosotros me platicó que hace tiempo, en una de sus caminatas por el prado había encontrado como una carretera, y veía que pasaban muchos autos por ahí, que se le hizo raro, ya que esa carretera no se encontraba dentro de los mapas en los que se dibujaba Panem, pero con todo lo que sucedía no mencionó nada. Nos llevamos a Katniss con rumbo a ese lugar, duramos casi medio día en llegar; no sabía ni que hacer lo único que esperaba era encontrar a alguien que nos pudiera ayudar. Ahí fue que no encontramos con el señor Evans y el señor Jones; ellos iban pasando por la carretera cuando nos vieron, se pararon inmediatamente y les expliqué lo sucedido, ellos propusieron que fuera con ellos que me iban a ayudar, pero yo no podía irme, tenía que arreglar todo éste asunto de la guerra; al parecer el señor Jones vió mi expresión y me dijo puede regresar mañana, le diré a alguien que la lleve lo más cerca del lugar. Acepté, así que Katniss y yo nos fuimos con los señores, yo le solicité al teniente Claude que regresara y me mantuviera al tanto de todo, tanto sus órdenes como las mías se deberían de realizarse, después de 1 hora de camino nos detuvimos en éste mismo hotel, fuimos a una habitación y recostamos a Katniss en una cama, el señor Jones llamó inmediatamente a un médico, el cuál llegó en 10 minutos, mientras el médico la examinaba yo les explicaba todo a los señores. Ellos al parecer eran ajenos a las atrocidades que se realizaban dentro de ese lugar, y más se sorprendieron al saber que la chica de 17 años que estaba inconsciente en la cama fue la clave de la revolución. Pasaron 15 minutos cuando sale el médico y menciona que al parecer había despertado pero no sabía quien era ni nada; según el médico mencionó que había una contusión en la cabeza lo que había provocado la pérdida de memoria, y que no sabía si era temporal o permanente, eso con el tiempo se vería, lo que también me dijo es que había notado sangre en su pantalón, en la parte de su entrepierna, fue ahí cuando dijo que Katniss estaba embarazada, y que esa sangre indicaba indicio de aborto, que por el momento estaba bien pero que necesitaba mucho descanso, y nada de estrés y si ella regresaba a Panem era lo que menos tendría. Fue ahí cuando tomé la decisión, les pedí ayuda a los señores Evans y Jones, a lo que ellos sin dudar me la brindaron, dejé a Katniss con ellos, les dije que no le dijeran nada sobre nosotros, ella tendría que olvidarnos, olvidar su vida en Panem, así ella viviría en paz, se lo merecía. Al día siguiente el señor Jones me dijo que había dormido muy bien, que aún estaba desorientada pero que iba a estar bien, me mencionó su idea de que fuera su hija, yo no le vi malo a eso; como me prometió me mandó hasta Panem justo a tiempo; antes de despedirnos me regalo un teléfono celular, y me dijo que estaba su número guardado, el de él y el del señor Evans, así que desde ése entonces he estado sabiendo sobre Katniss; me enteré que una semana después el señor Jones, la adoptó legalmente, por lo que se convirtió en Katniss Jones, supe todo sobre su embarazo; por fin ella estaba viviendo una vida tranquila, una vida que ella se merecía.

No puedo creerlo, ella lo supo todo éste tiempo!!!!!!


	15. Plática 2a parte

-lo supo todo éste tiempo que era ella y nunca dijo nada!!-- lo dije casi gritando

\- en ese momento lo hice para protegerla--

\--pero pudo habernos dicho, al menos a mí, viví entre las tinieblas pensando que ella estaba muerta, queriendo estarlo yo también--

\-- mira Peeta, te voy a ser honesta, la quise proteger, no sólo de Alma Coin, también de tí, tú no estabas recuperado, y temí que si te dijera donde estaba la fueras a buscar y le fueras a hacer daño.--

\--claro que no hubiera pasado eso! en ese tiempo ya podía controlar mis crisis, ya empezaba a identificar lo falso de lo real--

\-- pero aún tenías flashbacks, no podía arriesgarla. Mi intención era decirte después de un año la verdad, por eso quería que fueras a terapia con el Dr. Aurelius, pero tú no quisiste. Cada año me comunicaba con Haymitch y preguntaba por ti, y fue hasta hace algunos meses, cuando me dijo cuán deprimido estabas que decidí tomar el riesgo y confiar que el diagnóstico médico que se tenía de ti en el capitolio fuera erróneo, o que el tiempo que pasó haya servido en tu recuperación. Fué por eso que te invité a éste viaje, junto con Haymitch y Johanna, necesitaba personas que te apoyarán aquí.-

\--¿ellos sabían ésto?--

\-- no para nada, sabían lo mismo que tu sabias--

\--pudo haberme dicho la verdad, que Katniss estaba viva pero que no podia decirme hasta que me recuperara, ahí si hubiera tomado la terapia-- no quería molestarme, pero toda esta mentira me ocasionó un dolor muy fuerte.

\-- el problema es que me preocupaba que la existencia de Katniss se hiciera pública, debido a que habían espías de Coin entre mis tropas, si hacía mucho ruido con esto, Coin lo sabría y la hubiera ido a buscar.--

\--pero por qué e esperó tanto tiempo para decirme?--

\--hasta hace un año pudimos encontrar algunos espías de Coin, los cuales ya se les dictó sentencia, su popularidad ya es muy baja, es decir que ya no tiene el poder que tenía anteriormente, ya no es un problema, por lo que si se entera de Katniss, no podrá hacerle nada, aún desaparecida, el nombre de Katniss sigue siendo sagrado para Panem, así que ella ya está segura.--

\--no sé qué decir, ésto en verdad me molesta bastante, desde los juegos hacían planes a nuestras espaldas, y luego me voy entrando de ésto--

\-- Sé que es algo fuerte, y que el haberme callado todo este tiempo te dañó. Éste viaje para ustedes, en especial para ti es como recompensa, realmente no necesito que busquen maneras para unificar, ese es mi trabajo y ya está hecho, yo quise que vinieras para que pudieras retomar tu vida o crear una mejor, lejos de la guerra, con Katniss y tú hija.¿quieres saber cómo supe que era el momento de que la volvieras a ver? Hace unos meses, me comuniqué con el señor Evans y me dijo que Katniss le había comentado que había estado soñando mucho con una persona que no conocía, entonces el señor Evans le pidió que hiciera un dibujo de la persona con quien soñaba, y ella te dibujó a ti, de alguna manera está empezando a recordar--

\-- entonces ella antes de que vinieramos ya me había recordado?--

\--te veía en sueños pero no sabía quién eras--

\--todo esto se me hace increíble, hace una semana yo la creía muerta y ahora me entero que está viva.--

\-- lo sé, y te repito que ésto fue para protegerla, ahora estás aquí, tienes otra oportunidad, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras--

\--gracias por esta plática, necesitaba la verdad--

\-- Por nada, y bueno ya es muy tarde y yo mañana tengo un viaje que realizar--

\--por supuesto, hasta pronto.--

Voy de camino a mi dormitorio a paso muy lento, analizando toda la plática, en verdad es ELLA , Mi katniss, y lo que me hace sentir aún mejor es el hecho de que antes de que nos volviéramos a ver, ella soñaba conmigo. No pudo olvidarse de mí.


	16. Confesiones

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SUZANNE COLLINS, LA HISTORIA SALIÓ DE MI LOCA CABEZA, ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN

Son las tres de la mañana y aún no puedo dormir, sigo impactado con todo lo que ha pasado en éstos dos días y más con la plática reciente con la presidenta; entonces Haymitch y Johana tenían razón, es Katniss, Mi Katniss, está viva!, y aunque aún tengo un poco de resentimiento por haberlo ocultado, en parte le agradezco que la haya protegido, incluso de mí, pero ahora estoy más recuperado por lo que espero poder recuperarla. Por la forma en que me mira o en cómo se comporta cuando está conmigo, parece como si le gustara, por lo que tendré que conquistarla, no la volveré a perder otra vez.

A la mañana siguiente, me encuentro en la habitación desayunando con Haymitch y Johana, no sé si contarles mi plática con Paylor, pero se lo merecen, al fin y al cabo ellos me dieron la esperanza que necesitaba para despertar.

\- ey Peeta estás bien?—pegunta Haymitch.

\- claro que si porqué lo preguntas?—

-Pues estás muy callado, pensativo—me contesta—Cómo te fue con la preciosa en la cena—

-ahhh es cierto que fuiste a cenar con la chica en llamas, y que tal panadero, tanteando el terreno?—y ahí está el típico comentario de Johana.

-pues me fue muy bien, pero eso no es lo que me tiene pensativo.—

\- entonces que es chico, ya me intrigaste—

-nos intrigaste, así que suelta la sopa—

-Bueno pero no quiero que lo divulguen está bien?—tanto Haymitch y Johana levantan su mano derecha prometiendo no decir nada.

\- Ayer terminando la cena tuve una plática con la presidenta en donde me confirmaba lo que nosotros ya sospechábamos…- les hago un resumen de mi plática con Paylor. Al terminar de contar hubo unos cuantos minutos donde nadie sabía que decir.

-Yo apoyo la decisión de Paylor, ya sé que no estuvo bien ocultarlo pero si lo ves de la manera en que ella lo cuenta, tiene sentido; era más que obvio que Coin se sentía en desventaja con Katniss, ya que no era de su agrado y sabía que Panem apoyaría a quien apoyara Katniss, generaría un plan para acabar con ella, así que celebro que la haya ocultado hasta que el poder que tenía Coin se desvaneciera, en cuanto a ti, tenías que estar fuerte, sano para estar juntos sin nada que los detuviera.

-y ahora tu estás sano, más controlado, tómalo como si tuvieras una segunda oportunidad para los dos, donde no esté la sombra de los juegos ni la guerra.—

-Sí lo sé y pienso aprovechar éste tiempo que se me ha dado, como ustedes lo dicen mi segunda oportunidad, se que ella me amaba y puede que aún lo haga, y quiero averiguarlo.—

-Ayy panadero no lo dudes, ella te ama aún, empezó a recordarte antes de que viniéramos, es obvio, además de que ha buscado la manea de estar cercad de ti.—

\- si lo sé, gracias a los dos por haberme hecho reaccionar—

-Pues ya era hora de que el enamorado despertara para que así mejoraras tus panes, jajajaja-decía carcajeándose Haymitch.

-Porqué, sabía mal acaso?—

\- sabían bien pero antes sabían mucho mejor, al parecer el amor te ayudaba, lo único que faltaba era que pusieras en los panes, "Katnis te amo" jajajaja—

\- jaja que gracioso Haymitch, ya me voy a caminar un poco a ver si ya dejas de burlarte de mi—

-dejar de burlarme de ti ahora que ha vuelto el chico enamorado, nunca, jaja—

\- no necesitas decirnos que vas a ir a caminar, sólo di que vas a ir con Katniss, nada más recuerda ir despacio ehh, no vayas a quemar el horno antes, jaja-tanto Johana y Haymitch les encantaba burlarse y más ahora.

Salgo de la habitación sin rumbo, paso el vestíbulo y el jardín, sin esperarlo llego al valle donde, hace tres días me llevó Katniss.

Ya tengo muchas cosas claras pero aún tengo algo que me preocupa, por lo que me comentó Paylor, Katniss me recuerda pero no sabe nada sobre nosotros, es decir, Panem, los juegos, la guerra y no sé si eso realmente sea bueno o no, tengo que pensar si es necesario que ella lo sepa o no, obviamente eso tendrá ya después de un tiempo, ya cuando nosotros tengamos más confianza; pero analizándolo mejor porqué le recordaría momentos que le causarían dolor, si los recordara, si recordara las pérdidas, Prim, Rue, Finnick, eso nada más le causaría dolor y sufrimiento, y yo no quiero eso, no quiero que pierda la felicidad con la que vive en éste momento. Y justo en ese momento una voz interrumpe mis pensamientos.

-Hola Peeta, ¿porqué tan pensativo? ¿ Hay algún problema?—me dice Katniss.

-No, ninguno sólo estoy pensando en cosas que puedo implementar en mi panadería—

-Hola amigo Peeta!—llega Azura salto sobre mi. Antes de saber la verdad sentía algo muy fuerte por ella, y ahora que conozco la razón me lleno más de alegría, ya que es el fruto nuestro amor.

\- Tranquila Azura, casi lo rompes—

-No te preocupes, Hola hermosa cómo estás?

-yo muy feliz, ya que mi mamá por fi me trajo—dice rodando los ojos

-ay Azu acabaos de venir hace tres días—

\- eso no es suficiente para mí, yo quisiera vivir aquí—

-pero mi amor, como vivirías, aquí no hay comida, ni tu cobijita, ni yo-

-ay mami pues tu vendrías conmigo—

-y tu hermanita? Ella necesita de un lugar calientito—

-ohhh es cierto, bueno entonces vendremos de visita, yo las quiero mucho!, me puedo llevar a Bella?—

-Claro amor pero…

\- con cuidado, ya lo sé mami, yo la cuido, soy su súper hermana—

-Le gusta mucho éste lugar verdad?—

\- Si lo ama, dice que es muy verde y con muchos colores, y la verdad prefiero traerlas a que se queden en la habitación viendo la televisión. Oye te gustó la cena?—

\- si estuvo muy rica aunque…mm no nada—ya iba a abrir la boca de más.

-aunque qué? Dilo no pasa nada—justo me toma de la mano, y pasa o mismo que siempre, su tacto me deja congelado.

Ya cuando reacciono le contesto

-si me gustó la cena, pero…. me gustó más la compañía- al decir esto siento como me sonrojo y al voltear a verla está mirándome de frente, con sus mejillas un poco rojas también, creo que la he avergonzado.—perdón si te incomodé, lo lamento..-

-no me incomodaste es sólo que pensamos lo mismo—no sé qué decir, lo único que se me ocurre es verla, tan hermosa como siempre lo que hace que salga en mi rostro una enorme sonrisa, la cual se desvanece cuando ella queda seria.

-pasa algo malo?—le pregunto al notar el cambio de semblante.

-malo no pero… es que no sé si decirlo o no, talvez es muy pronto, y creéme estoy consciente de eso, y no entiendo porque, pero así es—parecía muy conflictuada con lo que quería decir, eso al parecer no ha cambiado cuando está nerviosa.

-puedes decírmelo, no pensaré mal de ti, lo prometo.—después de unos segundos en lo que parece estar debatiendo si decirlo o no.

-es que tú….. me gustas, y es más que un simple me gustas, creo que te amo; por eso te digo que es muy pronto para sentir esto pero lo sentí desde la primera vez que te ví, cuando llegaste en el vestíbulo. Puede que no me creas, no era la primera vez que te veía, si físicamente, pero yo te soñaba casi todos los días, desde hace unos cuantos años que me empecé a enamorar de ti, conozco a personas que dicen que son señales del destino, y creo que tenían razón porque aquí estás. Cuando te ví pensé que era sólo coincidencia, o que no podía guiarme por mis sueños, pero cuando platiqué contigo y te fui conociendo, me dí cuenta que era igual a como yo te soñaba, tierno, dulce, alegre; y no sé si fue coincidencia, o el destino pero agradezco el haberte conocido.—

O por Dios! Lo escuché! Ella ME AMA!, lo dijo, no lo puedo creer, tanto tiempo soñando con éste momento y lo dijo.

-si creo que fue inapropiado el decírtelo, pero por favor, no cambies tu forma de ser conmigo por esto—porqué me dice esto, ya se arrepintió, la volteo a ver y veo su mirada cristallina, parece que quiere llorar.

\- no para nada fue inapropiado el decírmelo, porqué lo piensas?—

-porque no dices nada, generalmente cuando alguien se declara espera una respuesta a cambio, ya sea aceptación o rechazo, y cuando no se dice nada, eso significa rechazo—

-perdón, es que, bueno no te voy a mentir si me impactó un poco pero..—

-tienes a alguien más esperándote en casa… bueno no importa, perdóname por meterte en un conflicto, yo estoy bien lo prometo—

\- no tengo a nadie esperándome, iba a decir que agradecía tu confesión porque yo sentía exactamente lo mismo que tú— se lo dije mientras tomaba su mano y me acercaba cada vez más a ella—yo también te amo.—Tomé delicadamente su rostro y junté nuestros labios, nuestro primer beso después de varios años y es como el cielo, el sentir como nuestros labios se mueven a mismo ritmo, tranquilamente, pero a la vez con necesidad, quería que a través de éste beso sintiera mi amor por ella, cuando nuestro cuerpo reclama aire, nos separamos, pero aún continuamos con nuestra frentes juntas, no es, si no hasta que una vocecita que habla, que nos separamos.

-¡ Peeta y mi mami se quieren!, ¡se aman! ¡son novios!- no sé desde qué momento nos vió Azura.

-ay mi vida pero que cosas dices!—Katniss cargaba a Bella con su rostro muy rojo, creo que igual al mio.

\- yo digo lo que veo, o porqué se besaron?—Azura miraba a Katniss y a mi esperando quien le contestara, pero no sé como explicarle esto a una niña de 4 años. Katniss en ese momento volteó a verme como pidiéndome permiso, a lo cual yo accedí.

-Mira amor, ven siéntate, es cierto que nosotros nos queremos mucho, somos personas adultas y no es malo eso.—

-claro que no es malo, estoy feliz, ya no vas a estar sola mami—

\- pero mi amor yo nunca he estado sola, las tengo a ustedes—

\- si ya lo se mami, pero yo quería que tuvieras a alguien que cuidara de ti, que te quisiera, y ya lo tienes—sin duda, aunque es una nena muy pequeña es muy madura- puedo hacerles una pregunta y me la contestan?

-Claro que si hermosa—

-ya son novios?—madura y muy directa, Katniss y yo nos miramos sin saber que decirle, aunque por mi parte yo ya tengo una respuesta, por lo que al ver que Katniss sigue mirándome a mí y sin intenciones de contestar, tomo esto como una señal para que yo lo haga.

\- Si lo somos-


	17. Invitación

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SUZANNE COLLINS, LA HISTORIA SALIÓ DE MI LOCA CABEZA, ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN

Ha pasado una semana desde que hemos iniciado una relación, la cual ha sido sumamente perfecta, yo todas las mañanas estoy en la cocina haciendo varios tipos de panes, y obviamente, los bollos de queso no pueden faltar, por las tardes estoy con Katniss y con las niñas, últimamente Haymitch y Johana, aunque más Haymitch, se han reunido con nosotros, y claramente no pierde oportunidad para hacer una que otra broma, y en algunas ocasiones Katniss ha sido el blanco, cosa que provoca que frunza su seño e infle un poco sus rojas mejillas, cosa que la hace ver adorable; cuando vimos ésta expresión, que si bien no duró ni siquiera un minuto, viéramos a la antigua Katniss. Y bueno que puedo decir de Katniss, cada día estoy más enamorado de ella, no concibo una persona más perfecta que ella, es dulce, noble, bondadosa, hermosa, tierna, amable; algo que me confirmó lo maravillosa que era ella fue cuando me platicó sobre Bella.

 _Flashback_

 _Estábamos en su habitación cenando, a era muy tarde por lo que llevó a las niñas a dormir. Estuvimos platicando por un buen rato hasta que salió la plática sobre Bella._

 _-Tienes unas hijas encantadoras y muy hermosas, igual a su madre—_

 _-Si lo sé son hermosas las dos—me lo dijo pero no mostró la alegría que solía mostrar cada que hablaba de ellas._

 _\- pasa algo malo?—_

 _-no para nada…..Peeta puedo contarte algo y confiar en que lo contarás con nadie y no cambiarás tu forma de ser con mis hijas?—_

 _-prometo no decir nada—_

 _-bueno, hace como dos años, salí del hotel a unos de mis recorridos que suelo dar por la ciudad, estaba un poco triste ya que mi padre acababa de fallecer. Entre los caminos encontré a una mujer, era como de mi edad y tenía un bebé en brazos, me acerqué y le pregunté si le podía ayudar en algo, ella me dijo que estaba muy hambrienta, por lo que la llevé a un establecimiento y le dí de comer, al igual que mandé por unos alimentos especiales para bebé, estuve platicando con ella, y me dijo que estaba enferma, que no tenía dinero; le ofrecí empleo en el hotel, que tendría comida, trabajo y un refugio, pero ella me dijo que ya era muy tarde, que tenía una enfermedad que no se podía curar, y que estaba en las últimas etapas; mientras me contaba todo esto solo lloraba y se aferraba a su bebé, le dije que me diera de qué manera la podía ayudar, la llevaría a buenos médicos, la ayudaría en su tratamiento, que no se diera por vencida, pero ella decía que ya había hecho de todo pero nada funcionaba, y que lo que más le dolía era su hija, que no tenía nadie más que a ella; fue en ese momento en que ella me dijo: "si en verdad quieres ayudarme, puedes hacer una cosa", a lo cual yo accedí; "quiero que tú seas la mamá de mi bebé cuando muera, quiero que esté con alguien bueno y noble", yo en un principio me negué, no sabía si era correcto hacerlo, aparte de que ya tenía mi hija de dos años conmigo, no sabía cómo iba a hacer con dos, siendo tan joven, pero ella me insistió que acepté con una sola condición; ella iba a luchar hasta final de su tratamiento, intentaría ganarle a la enfermedad, y si al final no lo lograba yo me haría cargo de ella y la querría cómo si fuera mía. Me la llevé a vivir conmigo yo la acompañaba a sus tratamientos, fue en una esas idas al hospital que conocimos a Claire, ella supo toda la historia y nos apoyó en todo, pero a pesar de que luchó contra la enfermedad, murió 2 meses después; fue realmente triste ya que se había convertido en una gran amiga, pude apreciar que, aunque murió, era una persona muy fuerte y luchó hasta el final, Azu la quería mucho, decía que era su tía. Después de su muerte tuve que hacer los trámites necesarios para adoptar a la bebé, no fue complicado ya que ya se habían iniciado una semana antes de que falleciera, Claire se mudó conmigo y me sigue ayudando con las niñas, dejó el hospital por voluntad propia, dijo que prefería quedarse conmigo y ayudarme y que podría trabajar ayudándome con las niñas, pero yo no quería que dejara su trabajo para que se quedara a cuidar a mis hijas, consideraba que su trabajo en el hospital era mucho más importante, pero se rehusó a regresar y al final se quedó con nosotras; y bueno, así fue como es que tengo dos hijas, Azura y Bella, decidí nombrarla así, Bella, para que su mamá no quedara en el olvido, y aunque por ahora es muy pequeña, pienso decirle más adelante la verdad, ella merece saber de su madre.—_

 _-eres simplemente maravillosa—no podía pensar otra cosa, crió a otra niña sin tener ninguna obligación con ella, no sin antes ayudar a la madre_

 _\- no creo que sea para tanto, simplemente ayudé a una persona que lo necesitaba—me lo decía ruborizada_

 _-y la sigues ayudando con su hija, muchos la habrían dado en adopción, y mucho más siendo tan joven, pero tu no lo hiciste, además de que sufriste con ella en su enfermedad, estás cuidando de su hija, y es más que obvio que la amas igual que a Azura, no haces diferencias. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti—y justo en ese momento junto nuestros labios, fue solo un momento, estaba tan emocionado de estar con alguien como ella que me dejé llevar, pero ella no se quejó, y me correspondió._

 _Al momento de separarno juntmos nuestras frentes y nos vimos a los ojos,_

 _-Te amo—nos dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, lo que ocasionó que ambos nos sonriéramos._

 _Fin flashback_

Esto sólo me confirma la maravillosa persona que es, y el que sea así ahora, no significa que antes no era así, sino que tenía una coraza que utilizaba para protegerse, para que nuca la vieran débil y pudiera sobrevivir en los difíciles momentos que vivíamos;

Hace algunos días también conocí a Dan, es un buen chico, aunque un poco coqueto con las mujeres, le gusta estar rodeado por ellas, pero lo que me he dado cuenta es que siente algo por Nancy, una joven que trabaja conmigo en la cocina, y por lo que se ve el sentimiento es mutuo.

\- Ey Peeta!—

\- Hola Dan, cómo estás?—

\- Muy bien gracias, iniciando mi tour, de hecho estaba buscándote—me lo decía con una gran sonrisa, parecía un niño que paneaba su siguiente travesura.

-Pues ya me encontraste, en qué puedo ayúdate?—

-pues verás Peeta, es sobre Katniss, ella no…-

\- tu cállate y no digas nada—lo interrumpe Katniss un poco agitada

\- mira que si eres rápida, pero no tanto como yo, o le dices tu o se lo digo yo, al fin y al cabo te involucra a ti—

\- yo le digo pero ya lárgate—decía Katniss mientras lo jalaba para que se fuera

-está bien ya me voy, Peeta—voltea a verme muy serio—por favor accede, ella necesita relajarse y sentir los placeres de la vida que no ha sentido desde hace mucho tiempo—y justo en ese momento se echa a correr, y aún a larga distancia se puede escuchar su risa burlona.

Acceder? A qué tengo que acceder? No entiendo nada, tuvo que ser una broma, cuando volteo a ver a Katniss, tiene su rostro tapado con sus manos y se puede apreciar un color rojo, debido a la insinuación de Dan.

\- ey Kantiss, tranquila sólo fue una broma—trato de tranquilizarla tomándole de las manos pero ella las aferra.

\- si pero que clase de broma!-

-oye tranquila—le digo mientras le acaricio su cara con mis manos—dime que era lo que Dan quiere que tú me digas.

-No creas que no quería pedírtelo, obvio si pero quería ser yo la que te lo dijera y no él, oshhh pero lo arruinó—y ahí está, signo de la antigua Katniss.

\- no ha arruinó nada, lo prometo, no alcanzó a decirme nada—

-Cada año, se realiza un evento para recaudar fondos en el hotel, es como una fiesta de coctel, habrá trajes, vestidos y todo será a lo grande. Todo lo recaudado va para la fundación "Vida para todos"; y bueno, ése evento generalmente lo dirigimos Dan y yo, pero yo quería que fueras tú mi pareja, no quiero decir que lo dirijas conmigo, quiero que seas mi pareja en el evento, sería la primera vez que iría con alguien—

-Para mi sería un gran placer acompañarte, me sentiría muy honrado de estar contigo en ése evento—

-¿En serio?, ¡Gracias!—me abraza. Nos quedamos un momento así, juntos, fundidos en un abrazo, que pasa el tiempo sin que nos demos cuenta.

-bueno el evento es mañana a las 9:00 pm, te veo ahí?—

-claro que no yo paso por ti—

\- bueno, está bien te estaré esperando—y da la vuelta, antes de desaparecer por un pasillo, voltea.—oye Peeta, Te quiero!—lo grita tan alto que todos en el lugar lo escuchan, pero yo no puedo avergonzarme, sino que me dan una alegría tan inmensa, una que no he sentido en mucho tiempo.

En el momento en que doy vuelta para dirigirme a mi habitación, veo un rostro muy molesto a lo lejos; Gale, pensé que se había ido con la presidenta, pero al parecer no es así, ¿por qué se quedó?; no pienso tomarlo en cuenta, no voy a dejar que nadie arruine la felicidad que siento en éstos momentos.


	18. Recaída

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SUZANNE COLLINS, LA HISTORIA SALIÓ DE MI LOCA CABEZA, ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN

Llego a mi habitación muy contento, mañana asistiré con ella a un evento como su pareja y ésta vez no será una obligación, ella quiere que esté con ella, tengo claro que estamos en una situación muy diferente a la de hace años, que ella no recuerda esa temporada, pero que ella prefiera asistir en un evento de tal magnitud conmigo como su acompañante me llena de un regocijo que no puedo explicar, puede que su cabeza no me recuerde en su totalidad, pero su corazón si lo hace, y con eso me es suficiente.

Al día siguiente, todo el mundo me pregunta que porqué estoy tan contento, pero creo que está por demás contestarles, ya que todos saben de mi relación con Katniss, tienen que intuir que mi felicidad es gracias a ella. Me esmero en cada pan que horneo, en los pequeños pasteles que se están preparando para el evento de ésta noche, quisiera poder transmitir mi enorme felicidad con cada pedazo de pastel que las personas prueben.

Antes de dormir platiqué con Haymitch sobre todo lo que ha estado pasando, a lo que él me respondió que aprovechara al cien ésta oportunidad que se me está dando, que viviera el presente, que ya luego se arreglaría lo demás, y creo que es el mejor consejo que me ha dado hasta el momento, claramente lo invité al evento, a él y a Johana, con autorización de Katniss, por supuesto.

Cerca de las tres de la tarde salí de la cocina con dirección al jardín, era un hábito que ya había hecho, siempre que terminaba mi jornada salía al jardín, y casualmente me encontraba con Katniss y nos poníamos a platicar, o a veces sólo nos quedábamos uno a lado del otro sin decir nada, pero esa cercanía era suficiente a sentirnos cerca el uno con el otro. Ya casi cerca del jardín me acordé que no tenía nada que ponerme para ésta noche, era un evento de gala y yo no había caído en cuenta de que necesitaba un traje, debería de estar a la altura de mi pareja, que sin duda alguna estará espectacular; doy media vuelta pensando que tal vez Dan tuviera un traje que pudiera prestarme, cuando llego a su habitación toco la puerta esperando que se encuentre ahí.

-Si? Quién es?—

\- hola Dan soy Peeta espero no molestar—

\- hola Peeta, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? Pasa —

\- si puedes ayudarme, necesito un traje para el evento de ésta noche y venía a preguntarte si tienes uno que pudieras prestarme—

-entonces si irás con ella? Wow esto es asombroso, darás mucho de qué hablar—

-¿porqué, acaso piensan que no soy lo suficiente para ella?—

-no para nada es eso, aquí nadie habla mal de ti, créeme, de hecho se escucha por todos lados la hermosa pareja que son, hasta un punto que realmente empalaga al oyente—dice esto haciendo caras de asco.—lo digo porque en todos los eventos siempre ha asistido sola, ha habido jóvenes que la han querido invitar pero siempre los ha rechazado, tú serás con el primero que salga en un evento social, será la manera en qué te presente como su pareja ante la sociedad-.

-wow en serio? Yo no sabía eso—

\- es una costumbre muy antigua, no todas las personas la usan, pero Katniss siempre dijo que la persona que fuera con ella a esos eventos como su pareja, sería porque estuviera enamorada de él; puede que lo hiciera porque veía que yo tomaba mis relaciones demasiado a la ligera y ella quería hacerle saber a esa persona que era especial para ella, es una romántica al cien por ciento.—

-si lo sé, y yo la amo así tal cual—más tardé en darme cuenta en decirlo que en lo que mi cerebro lo procesó. Esperaba una burla o comentario sarcástico, típicos de él pero me desconcertó su respuesta.

-Lo sé—

Duró aproximadamente unos 10 minutos buscando un traje que pudiera quedarme pero no tuvimos suerte, él era más alto y más delgado que yo, por lo que no tuvo ningún traje que me pudiera prestar.

\- no te preocupes yo te consigo uno, puedo ir a comprar uno—

\- no te preocupes ya lo solucionaré, además detesto ir de compras—

-con razón son novios, no es posible que hasta en eso piensen igual!, yo voy lo compro y te lo llevo, y no acepto un no como respuesta, no voy a permitir que el novio de mi hermana vaya con cualquier cosa—

-Bueno está bien, gracias, nos vemos al rato—

Ya con rumbo a mi habitación, pensando en que ésta noche va a ser inolvidable, perdido en mis pensamientos ni cuenta me doy por donde estoy caminando cuando a lo lejos veo a una pareja, pareciera que están besándose, hasta me da un poco de pena, pero cuando me voy acercando un poco más me doy cuenta que la pareja es Gale y Katniss. No esto no puede ser verdad, tiene que ser una ilusión, Katniss me ama a mí no a Gale!

Estoy empezando a sentir como mi sangre circula a toda velocidad, como mi corazón late a una velocidad demasiado rápida, mi cabeza sólo tiene imágenes de Gale y Katniss besándose, en el bosque, en su casa, ambos burlándose de mí; sé que es esto, estoy teniendo una crisis. No sé qué está pasando, sólo sé que quiero deshacerme de esos dos que lo único que hacen es burlarse de mí, intento acercarme rápidamente cuando siento unos brazos sujetándome con fuerza, arrastrándome en contra de mi voluntad.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación, lo único que quiero es golpear, romper cualquier cosa.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-tomo un jarrón de la mesa del recibidor y lo aviento sin importar el destino. Veo que impacta contra la pared que está a lado de Haymitch.

-ey Peeta cálmate—

\- que me calme?! Como quieres que me calme si esos dos se están burlando de mí a mis espaldas, otra vez! Y todo esto es tu culpa, porqué me diste falsas esperanzas!—

-Peeta cálmate primero, te aseguro que las cosas no son asi como parecen—

\- no me digas que los que vimos besándose no eran Katniss y Gale—

\- si eran ello pero no es lo que estás pensando, Katniss acababa de salir de una junta, Gale la interceptó le preguntó algo y aprovechó un momento de distracción y la besó, fue ahí cuando llegaste.—

\- no me mientas más Haymitch..—

-Haymitch no te está mintiendo—me interrumpió Johana—acabo de ver a la antigua Katniss en persona—

-a que te refieres Johana?—

\- acabo de ver a Katniss golpeando fuertemente a Gale, y digo fuertemente porque así fue, lo abofeteó y un rodillazo bajo fue el pago que tuvo que dar Gale, y ella le grito: "no vuelvas a tocarme idiota! Tengo novio al que amo con toda mi alma"; y después de ahí se fue—

-en…en serio dijo eso?—

\- si, lo juro, a pesar de que salió a relucir la antigua Katniss, su lado cursi volvió a salir.—

-me siento mal, no puede ser que otra vez esté teniendo flashbacks, ya no me pasaban y ahora, hasta me hizo dudar de algo que yo había añorado desde hace mucho tiempo—

-chico tranquilo, ya sabíamos que podía volver a pasar, recuerda que aun tienes un poco de veneno en tu sistema, pero ya estás bien—

\- bien? Como puedes decir que estoy bien? Estuve a punto de ir a golpearlos, me hizo desconfiar de Katniss, que me ha demostrado muchas veces que me ama—

\- Peeta ese no eras tú, no lo podías controlar!-

\- aun así no hay excusa, ella no merece que desconfíe de ella, no merece a alguien tan inestable como yo—

-ya deja de hacerte esto por favor!, ve y toma un baño y estate listo que hoy en la noche tienes un evento—

\- no voy a ir, me duele la cabeza, me siento mal—

\- y vas a dejarla plantada? Es en serio?-

-voy a alejar el peligro de ella, no voy a ir así que no asistan, pero vayan ustedes, ahora si me disculpan, iré a tomar una siesta—


	19. Baile

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SUZANNE COLLINS, LA HISTORIA SALIÓ DE MI LOCA CABEZA, ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN

Llevo horas encerrado en mi habitación, no puedo dormir, tengo una horrible jaqueca que me recuerda lo que estuve cerca de hacer, ¿por qué no me dejan en paz?. Por fin había tenido momentos de felicidad, momentos que nunca había vivido, ahora todo se fue a la basura.

 _RING…RING_

Escucho que tocan la puerta, espero que Haymitch y Johana estén, yo no pienso abrir a nadie.

-Hola buenas tardes, mm Haymitch cierto?, se encontrará Peeta, quisiera platicar con él un momento—es Katniss y viene a buscarme, no puedo verla, no tengo cara con que presentarme ante ella después de haber dudado de ella.

-hola preciosa, espera un momento déjame ver si ese CHICO TESTARUDO Y ALGO TORPE ESTA!—no podría ser más obvio?

Oigo como se acerca hacia mi dormitorio.

\- hey Peeta te busca Katniss, quiere hablar contigo—

\- no voy a salir, no entiendes?—

-y que quieres que le diga? Perdón preciosa pero el chico no quiere salir por que es un terco que no se puedeperdonar?—

-sólo dile que me siento mal que no creo salir el dia de hoy—

\- en serio la abandonarás el día de hoy sabiendo lo importante que es para ella que tu asistas con ella?—

-es por su seguridad Haymitch, déjame en paz y ve a molestar a otra persona—

A lo lejos oigo como le dice:

-Lo siento preciosa, Peeta no se siente bien, me pidió que lo disculparas, no cree poder salir de la habitación el día de hoy—

-qué es lo que tiene? Puedo ayudar en algo? le puedo pedir a un médico que lo venga a revisar—

\- no te preocupes el está bien sólo es una migraña que tarda en recuperarse pero yo creo que el día de mañana estará como nuevo, se acaba de tomar su medicamento.—

-ohh bueno- su voz se oía muy triste—entonces creo que lo veré mañana, hasta luego.—

\- bien hecho chico le acabas de romper el corazón….- iba a replicar pero no me lo permitió—no me importa lo que ibas a decirme, sólo sé que acabo de ver a una chica triste porque el chico que ama no va a estar con ella en un evento que es importante para ella. No es posible que aún después de muerto dejes que Snow siga manipulando tu vida; creo que tienes razón Katniss no se merece a alguien que no es capaz de ser fuerte y valiente para ella.—

Aunque sé que tengo razones por las cuales tengo que alejarme de ella, el tiene razón, estoy dejando que lo que me hizo Snow me siga controlando; acabo de herir a lo más sagrado que tengo, todo por culpa mía y de nadie más.

Cerca de la 8:30 de la noche escucho como tocan la puerta de nuevo.

-hola buenas tardes guapo, que se te ofrece?—

\- esta es la habitación de Peeta Mellark?—

-si es ésta, en qué puedo ayudarle?—

-quisiera hablar con el—

\- me temo que eso es difícil ya que él no se encuentra disponible por el momento—

-se que está aquí y que me está escuchando, SI SE ATREVE A DEJAR SOLA A KATNISS ÉSTA NOCHE NO SE LO PERDONARÉ Y NO PERMITIRÉ QUE SE VUELVA A ACERCAR A ELLA, ME ENTENDIÓ—entonces se escucha como azota la puerta.

TOC..TOC

-Pasa—

-¿qué vas a hacer?—

-Johana no sé, no creo que ella se merezca a alguien como yo pero al mismo tiempo la amo, quiero que esté conmigo, me desespera el hecho de perderla, y sé que es lo que estoy provocando—

-Mira Peeta, puede que pienses que yo no sé nada sobre sentimientos y todo eso, pero en algún momento estuve enamorada. Lo que te puedo decir es que ella merece la felicidad y para ella tu eres esa felicidad, no se la niegues, te ha costado trabajo, y te aseguro que aún habrá muchos obstáculos, pero está en ti saberlos superar. Si la amas en verdad no la dejarás, porque un amor como el de ustedes, que se pierde y se reencuentra es único, y si lo pierdes serás un gran estúpido—

\- Wow Johana, creo que es el consejo más sabio que me has dado, le harías bien como consejera sentimental—

-jaja que gracioso Peeta pero sólo se me dio ésta vez así que aprovéchalo. Por cierto ese galán te trajo esto—me enseña un traje gris, supongo yo que era el que me iba a prestar- cómo sé que si vas a asistir te lo dejo y me voy a arreglarme que vamos a asistir los tres.—

-Gracias, en serio asistirán tu y Haymitch?-

\- claro que si, no podemos negarnos a un buen ambiente y al alcohol—

Volteo al reloj y veo que faltan 10 minutos para las 9:00 pm, tengo que arreglarme rápidamente. Tomo un baño, el más veloz que he tomado en toda mi vida, me visto como si mi vida dependiera de ello, antes de salir me pongo la loción que un día ella me regaló, y me dice muy seguido que le gusta como huele, me veo por última vez en el espejo y me voy.

Llego al salón justo a las 9:15 pm, llegué un poco tarde, justo fuera del salón me encuentro a Haymitch.

\- así que aceptaste venir al fin y al cabo—

\- ustedes tenían razón no podía hacerle eso a Katniss—

-Adelante, tu primero—

Al entrar al salón puedo admirar la bella decoración, todo parece como si fuera un castillo enorme, los grandes candiles iluminando todo el lugar, dando un toque fino y elegante; pero no es la decoración o la iluminación lo que me dejó impactado. A lo lejos pude visualizar a lo lejos a la persona más hermosa de la fiesta, está hablando con Dan, está dándome la espalda a mí por lo que no se ha percatado de mi presencia, me voy acercando hasta que quedo detrás de ella.

-Hola, ¿aún sigue en pie la propuesta de ser tu pareja?—

-¡Peeta!—arroja sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me abraza fuertemente—ya te sientes bien? No necesitas que te vea un médico?—me dice mientras se separa de mi.

-no te preocupes, ya me siento mucho mejor, y más ahora que te veo conmigo— acerco mi rostro al suyo y veo como sus mejillas se sonrojan, la beso para demostrarle que la amo pidiéndole perdón.

-Vaya que las amenazas si funcionan contigo—decía Dan con su carácter típico de él, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Amenaza? Quién te amenazó?—

\- no nadie amenazó a nadie, ya sabes como soy! Jaja voy a ir por mi chica, hasta luego-

-qué pasa aquí?—

\- nada no te preocupes todo bien, todo les quedó muy bien.—

-Gracias, todas nos esmeramos en decorar el lugar—

-fuiste tu?—

-yo y bueno, generalmente todas las chicas que trabajan aquí, no les pedimos opinión a los hombres ya que ellos no saben nada de esto.—

-jaja es cierto—

-ven te acompaño a nuestra mesa—

\- oye Azura y Belle?—

\- oh Claire se las llevó a la ciudad, hay una feria que a ellas les encanta, nada más que ahora coincidió con el bailes así que no pude llevarlas yo pero regresan mañana—

Pasaron las horas en donde Katniss se desenvolvía como maestra de ceremonias del evento, junto con  
Dan, hablaba enfrente de todos sin apenarse, sabía exactamente que decir y lograba sacar muchas risas; será que si no hubiéramos vivido todas esas experiencias de los juegos del hambre y la guerra, esa sería el carácter de Katniss, no digo que me molestara el carácter que tenía anteriormente, era fuerte, capaz de dirigir a muchos, pero como se encuentra ahora denota felicidad, algo que no se veía en Panem.

-ey Peeta, te sientes bien—me pregunta Katniss, al parecer llevaba ya un rato hablándome.

\- si excelentemente bien, gracias. Como no estarlo teniéndote como pareja—

-ayy Peeta tu haces que me sonroje mucho—

-pero te ves hermosa sonrojada—y pasa lo que siempre sucede, sus mejillas se tiñen de un color rojo intenso.

\- te .. te gustaría bailar? Ya acabé mi trabajo, así que soy toda tuya—

-me encantaría—

Tener su cuerpo junto al mío, moviéndonos al compás de la música era como si estuviera en la gloria, ella sólo me veía a mi, me sonreía; sentía mi cuerpo un poco raro, tenía muchas ganas tenerla más cerca, y que nuca se apartara de mí, sentía que en cualquier momento la alejarían de mí, pero ésta es mi realidad, ella es mi realidad. En un movimiento ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y recargó su cabeza en mi pecho provocado que mi corazón aumentara sus palpitaciones, cosa que obviamente ella se dio cuenta ya que la ví esbozar una sonrisa. Estuvimos bastante tiempo bailando que ni cuenta nos dimos que ya casi no había gente en el salón, al parecer el evento terminó y todos se fueron a sus habitaciones poco a poco.

\- creo que esto ya se terminó—le dije pero aún así no me separé de ella.

\- al parecer si—y ella tampoco quería separarse—mmmm creo que ya deberíamos irnos a descansar.

-te acompaño a tu habitación—

-no te preocupes vete a descansar tal vez aún no te sientes al 100—

-me siento mejor que nunca, no te preocupes por eso, te acompaño y de ahí ya me voy a mi habitación—

-gracias—

Salimos del salón tomados de las manos, ambos con una sonrisa enorme, y al parecer sin ganas de separarse ninguno ya que nuestro agarre era muy fuerte.

\- bueno servida señorita—

-gracias, buenas noches—a pesar de que fue una noche extraordinaria, para mí, el tono de voz con el que se despidió parecía como decaída.

-pasa algo malo?—le pregunté tomándola de la barbilla para que me mirara a los ojos.—puedes decirme lo que sea.

-es que….. que tal si piensas mal de mi? No quiero cambiar la perspectiva que tienes de mi—

-créeme que nada podrá cambiarlo, lo prometo, no pensaré mal de ti—

-lo jurás?—

\- lo juro—

\- es que bueno… quisiera, me gustaría…- que cosa estará pensando que está toda roja, que le avergonzará decirme?—bueno ya!, te gustaría estar conmigo esta noche?—

No puedo creer, Katniss me pidió que… no cero que aluciné, es imposible..

-ok olvídalo no dije nada, hasta mañana buenas noches—se da la vuelta rápidamente, por lo que me obligo a reaccionar lo más rápido que puedo, la tomo del brazo para evitar que se vaya.

-tu quieres que pasemos la noche juntos, que durmamos juntos?, o…-tengo que confirmar lo que pienso y no malinterpretar—oye dime enserio no te juzgaré—

-quiero pasar la noche contigo, quiero hacer el amor contigo, pero a lo mejor es muy pronto, lo comprendo….

La interrumpo besándola, demostrándoles así que también quiero estar con ella.

-yo también quiero estar contigo—

Esa noche fue perfecta, Katniss y yo nos fundimos como si fuéramos una sola persona, como si en el mundo no existiera nadie más que nosotros dos; escuchar como susurraba mi nombre cada vez que la tocaba, o la forma en que ella me acariciaba, era como subir al cielo y no querer bajar de él. Dormimos en los brazos del otro, cansados por la actividad, con sudor por todo el cuerpo, pero llenos de mucha felicidad.

-Peeta?—

-Si?—

\- Te amo-


	20. Intenso

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SUZANNE COLLINS, LA HISTORIA SALIÓ DE MI LOCA CABEZA, ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN

 _POV KATNISS_

Hoy ha sido un día demasiado intenso, he tenido dos juntar, organizar el evento y además ver lo de mi vestido, es un vestido amarillo, con un escote sencillo en la espalda, espero que a Peeta le guste.

No he visto a Peeta en todo el día y ahorita tengo otra junta por lo que creo que no lo veré hasta el evento de hoy; estoy muy emocionada, no sólo por el evento, también por mi pareja. Dan me molesta demasiado diciendo que ya es tiempo que los dos estemos juntos, pero yo pienso que es muy pronto aún, aunque yo no tengo duda de que lo que siento por el es amor, no quiero que piense que soy una pervertida.

Después de dos horas logré salir de la junta, debería de tener paciencia pero no he visto a Peeta, y me siento como ansiosa, no sé en qué momento me hice dependiente de él, su sola presencia me hacía sentir feliz, tranquila, segura. Justo afuera del salón de juntas me encuentro con un joven alto, creo que era uno de los guardaespaldas de Paylor.

-hola te puedo ayudar en algo?—

-no gracias sólo estaba recorriendo los pasillos—había algo que no me gustaba de este hombre, parecía como si su alma la tuviera muy gris, su mirada estaba muy apagada—por cierto me llamo Gale—

-mucho gusto, amm bueno yo me tengo que retirar tengo asuntos que resolver—

Me doy la vuelta para salir del lugar cuando siento como toma mi brazo con fuerza y me jala hacia él, en el momento en que iba a replicar, siento como pone su boca sobre la mía e intenta introducir su lengua de manera feroz. Tomo todas mis fuerzas lo separo de mí, le doy una cachetada y un golpe bajo ( ja! Dan estará muy orgulloso de mí y de sus clases de defensa personal)

-no vuelvas a tocarme idiota! Tengo novio al que amo con toda mi alma—nunca había sentido ésta furia, pero me sentía demasiado enojada, quería golpear cualquier cosa. Veo como unos hombres que estaban en la junta lo separan de mí, y el solo se va.

\- se encuentra bien señorita Jones?—

-si bien muchas gracias, señor Williams, sólo me siento un poco alterada, pero ya se me está pasando, nos vemos en la noche—

Salgo con rumbo hacia el jardín, podía haber ido con Peeta pero no quiero que me vea alterada. Pasan como 5 minutos en los que logro tranquilizarme, decido volver tengo que seguir con la decoración además quiero ir a ver a Peeta un momento.

-Hola buenas tardes, mm Haymitch cierto?, se encontrará Peeta, quisiera platicar con él un momento—

-hola preciosa, espera un momento déjame ver si ese CHICO TESTARUDO Y ALGO TORPE ESTA!, pasa—yo me quedé en la sala en lo que Haymitch fue a buscarlo. Después de unos minutos vuelve.

-Lo siento preciosa, Peeta no se siente bien, me pidió que lo disculparas, no cree poder salir de la habitación el día de hoy—

-qué es lo que tiene? Puedo ayudar en algo? le puedo pedir a un médico que lo venga a revisar—

\- no te preocupes el está bien sólo es una migraña que tarda en recuperarse pero yo creo que el día de mañana estará como nuevo, se acaba de tomar su medicamento.—hasta el día de mañana, es decir que no me acompañará el día de hoy.

-ohh bueno, entonces creo que lo veré mañana, hasta luego.—

Genial, no podrías ser peor?, primero el desagradable incidente y ahora Peeta esté enfermo, por qué no me dejaron pasar a verlo?.

Estoy en la decoración del salón ya solo quedan detalles, pero todo lo que ha pasado me tiene bastante desanimada.

\- Oye Kat ya vete a arreglar, ya nosotras terminamos aquí—

-gracias Nancy pero no me gustaría dejarlas, a parte tu también tienes que irte a arreglar ya se te olvidó que serás la pareja de Dan?—

-ya lo sé, pero yo me arreglo rápido tu tienes que estar radiante anda ve nosotras en media hora terminamos— y me empujaba hacia la puerta

-ok ya está bien, ya me voy gracias a todas por la ayuda—

Me dirijo hacia mi habitación, ya no con la emoción que tenía en la mañana, todo cambió pero voy a hacerlo bien. Me visto y justo en eso tocan mi puerta.

¡Peeta!

-Hola monstruo, cómo vas?—

\- ah hola Dan, bien aquí arreglándome—

-que bonito vestido, se te ve bien mm por qué? Te ves decaída?—

\- no estoy decaída sólo cansada, hoy ha sido un día muy intenso pero ya está pasando, oye que es eso?—le pregunto señalando un traje tapado con una bolsa negra—pensé que ya tenías tu traje.

-éste o es para mí, es para tu novio, me lo encargó ésta tarde—

-no creo que lo vaya a necesitar—por más que lo intento no puedo evitar sonar triste.

-por qué? El mismo me buscó pidiendo ayuda—

-el mmm al parecer tiene migraña y no puede asistir, me dijeron que ya se tomó su medicamento. Ojalá que se sienta mejor—

-eso te dijo? Yo lo vi bien ésta tarde…..el va a asistir no te preocupes—

\- Dan déjalo en paz, se siente mal, el jamás rompería su compromiso a no ser que fuera grave.—

-pues iré a ver que tan grave está como para dejar deprimida a mi monstruete—

-que no estoy así por eso…-

\- si si claro no vemos al rato—

Son las 9:00 pm, el evento está por comenzar, todos se ven muy contentos y felices, el lugar quedó como ensueño.

-Hola hermosa—

-jaja hola Dan, Wow vaya que el baño si hace milagros, realmente te ves presentable.—

\- si lo sé, así que tómame una foto, puede que no me vuelvas a ver así—

-lo peor es que te creo capaz, jaja-

-tu estás muy radiantes, muchos chicos se les cae la baba al mirarte, y más ese que está en la esquina— volteo hacia donde me indica, Gale.

\- ahh ese, oye si en un momento del evento el intenta acercarse a mi lo podrías alejar?-

\- por qué? Que te hizo?—

-pues digamos que me besó a la fuerza—

\- ¿ QUE HIZO QUÉ? Lo voy a castrar—

\- hey tranquilo recordé tus clases de defensa personal, y creo que fue fuerte—

-en serio? Bien hecho.. no creo que necesites que yo los aleje—

-por qué lo…

-Hola, ¿aún sigue en pie la propuesta de ser tu pareja?—

-¡Peeta!, ya te sientes bien? No necesitas que te vea un médico?—lo abrazo, intentando que nunca se separe de mi.

-no te preocupes, ya me siento mucho mejor, y más ahora que te veo conmigo— acerca su rostro hacia el mío, por fin lo que llevo esperando todo el día, sus labios me levantan y me reconfortan al mismo tiempo.

-Vaya que las amenazas si funcionan contigo—decía Dan con un tono de burla.

-Amenaza? Quién te amenazó?—

\- no nadie amenazó a nadie, ya sabes como soy! Jaja voy a ir por mi chica, hasta luego- algo había pasado y no me querían decir

-qué pasa aquí?—

\- nada no te preocupes todo bien, todo les quedó muy bien.—

-Gracias, todas nos esmeramos en decorar el lugar—

-fuiste tú?—

-yo y bueno, generalmente todas las chicas que trabajan aquí, no les pedimos opinión a los hombres ya que ellos no saben nada de esto.—

-jaja es cierto—

-ven te acompaño a nuestra mesa—

\- oye Azura y Belle?—

\- oh Claire se las llevó a la ciudad, hay una feria que a ellas les encanta, nada más que ahora coincidió con el bailes así que no pude llevarlas yo pero regresan mañana—

Me pasé toda la velada con Peeta, los momentos en que me separaba de el era cuando tenía que dirigir el evento, a veces era sola, otra en conjunto con Dan, pero siempre al volver a la mesa el me miraba como si fuera lo más hermoso del lugar.

-oye Peeta que te está pareciendo el evento, te está gustando—pero el no me contestaba solo me veía—Bruno en verdad se esmeró con la cena, además que los panes que horneaste están deliciosos.

-ey Peeta, te sientes bien—le pregunto, puede que tenga su dolor de cabeza y sólo esté aquí por cumplirme y se sienta aun mal

\- si excelentemente bien, gracias. Como no estarlo teniéndote como pareja—

-ayy Peeta tu haces que me sonroje mucho—

-pero te ves hermosa sonrojada—

\- te .. te gustaría bailar? Ya acabé mi trabajo, así que soy toda tuya—

-me encantaría— el se levanta, toma mi mano y me lleva al centro de la pista. Nuestros cuerpos juntos moviéndose al compás como si fueran uno mismo, nunca llegué a creer que alguien pudiera amar demasiado, pero lo que siento por el no lo puedo explicar, siento que sin el me moriría.

Me siento tan bien y tan completa que no dudo en pasar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y recargarme en su pecho, al hacerlo escucho como su corazón se acelera un poco más, al parecer no sólo el me pone nerviosa a mi.

Mientras bailamos recuerda la plática con Dan : _" no crees que ya es hora que estén juntos?"_ ; hasta ahora me doy cuenta que si quiero, quiero pasar la noche con Peeta pero no se cómo decirlo sin que me crea una pervertida.

\- creo que esto ya se terminó—me mencionó pero se veía que tenía pocas ganas de terminar

\- al parecer si—cómo se lo digo sin verme mal?—mmmm creo que ya deberíamos irnos a descansar.

-te acompaño a tu habitación—

-no te preocupes vete a descansar tal vez aún no te sientes al 100—

-me siento mejor que nunca, no te preocupes por eso, te acompaño y de ahí ya me voy a mi habitación—

-gracias—

Salimos tomados de las manos esperando no arruinarlo.

\- bueno servida señorita—

-gracias, buenas noches—creo que esta noche no fué

-pasa algo malo?—me toma de mi rostro y me obliga a verlo a los ojos

-es que….. que tal si piensas mal de mi? No quiero cambiar la perspectiva que tienes de mi—

-créeme que nada podrá cambiarlo, lo prometo, no pensaré mal de ti—

-lo jurás?—

\- lo juro—

\- es que bueno… quisiera, me gustaría…- debí de haber preguntado como se proponía esto-bueno ya!, te gustaría estar conmigo esta noche?—

Se me queda viendo con los ojos bien abiertos, al parecer sin creer en lo que acabo de decir, ni yo misma puedo creer lo que dije.

-ok olvídalo no dije nada, hasta mañana buenas noches—me doy la vuelta rápidamente cuando siento que me toma firmemente por el brazo.

-tu quieres que pasemos la noche juntos, que durmamos juntos?, o…-me preguntan como para confirmar—oye dime, enserio no te juzgaré—

-quiero pasar la noche contigo, quiero hacer el amor contigo, pero a lo mejor es muy pronto, lo comprendo….

Y me besa, como nunca me ha besado, intensamente y con pasión, con sus manos acaricia mi espalda, la recorre de arriba hacia abajo.

-yo también quiero estar contigo—

Esa noche Peeta y yo estuvimos juntos, con sensaciones que nunca sentí con nadie, fue todo muy intenso, pero muy hermoso, fue todo perfecto desde el principio hasta el fin. Nos quedamos dormidos en mi habitación, abrazados, no se sabía dónde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro.

-Peeta?—

-Si?—

\- Te amo-


	21. Peligro en puerta

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SUZANNE COLLINS, LA HISTORIA SALIÓ DE MI LOCA CABEZA, ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN

Despierto un poco desorientado, intento tapar mi rostro de una pequeña rendija de luz que se cuela por la ventana pero cuando intento mover mi brazo hay un peso que me lo impide, cuando volteo veo a Katniss desnuda, abrazada a mi, recostada sobre mi, es cuando recuerdos de la noche pasada vienen a mi cabeza; no lo puedo creer, Katniss y yo hicimos el amor, volvimos a estar juntos. No puedo evitar emocionarme, por fin tengo a mi amor conmigo, me ama, además de que fue ella la que propuso que estuviéramos juntos, nació de ella; al parecer sentía la misma necesidad que yo sentía de ella.

Me ama, en realidad me ama; y es en éste momento cuando pienso que todo el sufrimiento pasado valió la pena para poder llegar a esto, para poder tenerla entre mis brazos y no separarme de ella nunca más.

Duro un tiempo admirando cada detalle de ella, como cada minuto, incluso dormida, hace diversos gestos, arrugas sus cejas e incluso en ocasiones pareciera que está haciendo pucheros, sin poder evitarlo llevo una mano y le acaricio tiernamente una mejilla, ella se mueve y poco a poco abre sus ojos, los cuales inmediatamente me visualizan.

\- buenos días amor—me le acerco y le doy un casto beso

\- hola, buenos días—me contesta con su rostro rojo haciendo ademanes para intentar taparse el rostro con la sábana.

-qué tienes? Porqué te escondes?—intento quitarle la sábana pero la tiene bien agarrada. Acaso se habrá arrepentido?

-perdón es que me da un poco de vergüenza—

\- que cosa? Que te vea desnuda o lo que pasó?—

-mi actitud—

\- tú actitud? Porqué?—

-no quiero que pienses de mi como una pervertida, una fácil—

-Kat yo jamás pensaría eso de ti, nunca—

\- es que, cuanto tiempo tenemos e conocernos Peeta? Unas semanas creo, y mira donde estamos, no me malinterpretes, por favor, no me arrepiento de lo que pasó, pero sólo quiero que sepas que esto nunca lo hice con nadie y no creo volver a hacerlo. A pesar del poco tiempo que llevamos juntos, te amo con locura y nunca había sentido esto, y no sé porque pero desde que te ví sentí algo muy fuerte, no sé como explicarlo pero te lo juro que lo que pasó fue realmente por amor y no sólo sexo—

Ya entendí, realmente me estaba preocupando el hecho de que ella se estuviera arrepintiendo de lo que pasó entre nosotros, ella sólo tenía miedo que pensara que sólo fue un acto superficial, pero yo siempre supe que no lo era.

-yo nunca lo dudé, yo te amo con toda mi alma, y sí para algunos el sexo solo es algo superficial, y realmente lo es cuando no involucras a los sentimientos, lo cual no es nuestro caso, yo sentí tu amor, tu cariño, tu necesidad de mi, al igual que, espero hayas sentido la mía, porque yo jamás, estando contigo tendría sólo sexo; lo que nosotros hicimos fue hacer el amor—

Katniss sólo me mira, con sus enormes ojos grises con lágrimas a punto de desbordar en lágrimas, veo que alza una mano y me acaricia la mejilla.

-eres perfecto Peeta Mellark, no sé que he hecho para tenerte conmigo, pero gracias por estarlo, te amo— Y nos fundimos en otro beso, que cada vez se hace mas intenso y sin pensarlo volvemos hacer el amor, más seguros del otro.

Una hora más tarde, nos encontramos en la pequeña cocina, Katniss ha insistido en hacerme un desayuno, yo le dije que no era necesario pero la ví tan emocionada que ya no pude decir nada. La veía moviéndose a lo largo de todo el lugar, buscando sartenes, y uno que otro utensilio. Me preparó un delicioso omelete con espinacas y champiñones; me comentó que es gracias a Bruno que sabe cocinar, ya que en sus tiempos libres el le ha enseñado.

Nos quedamos en el sillón platicando de muchas cosas, ella me platicaba de sus planes que tiene para el hotel y su expansión; ella parecía realmente interesada de mi vida en el distrito y de mi panadería, pasamos un buen rato platicando de cosas muy simples, pero grandiosas para los dos.

Salimos de la habitación tomados de la mano, era apenas medio día, ella quería comprobar que todo estuviera en orden y me pidió que la acompañara; que sentía como el hombre más afortunado del mundo, además que se podía notar mi felicidad, cuando veíamos a una persona que Katniss conocía ella me presentaba como su novio, y lo decía con orgullo.

En el camino me encontré a Haymitch y Johana, por lo que me tuve que separar un momento de Katniss.

-hola que tal?—

-Que hay chico? Mmm te preguntaría donde dormiste anoche y que hiciste, pero viendo tu cara y la de Katniss, ya se que estuviste haciendo—

\- ya vas a empezar a molestar?—

-pero si el sólo esta diciendo un hecho, o bueno podemos hablar en tu idioma. Hicieron pan juntitos?, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA—

\- pues si estuvimos juntos, no le veo el problema a ello—

-pues que puedo decir más que felicidades chico, nada más déjame darte un pequeño consejo—ya tenía esa cara de que iba a empezar con sus burlas—la próxima vez no hagan tanto ruido, que también hay niños en el hotel.—

No podía seguir con ellos, iba a terminar explotando, soy tolerante pero si tengo mis límites. Cuando regreso con Katniss veo que ella tiene el mismo problema que yo pero ésta vez con Dan.

-miren quien viene allí, el increíble Peeta!, déjame decirte que eres mi héroe, por fin le diste a entender de lo que se perdía—dios! Dan parece un réplica exacta de Haymitch.

\- Hola Dan, de qué hablas?—opté por hacerme el que no sabía de que me hablaba.

-me refiero a lo que tu y este monstruo hicieron la noche pasada—

-pues hicimos lo que dos personas que se aman hacen, no creo que sea algo malo, es natural; malo sería que uno de los dos sólo estuviera jugando—

-bien jugado Peeta, nada más si te digo una cosa—para esto ya Dan estaba serio—si por alguna razón la haces sufrir, me encargaré de desaparecerte, es mi hermana y yo juré protegerla de todos, tanto física como emocionalmente. Si te dejé acercarte a ella fue porque había algo que me decía que tu eras alguien bueno, no hagas que cambie mi perspectiva de ti.—

-no te preocupes nunca le haré daño, te lo puedo jurar con mi vida si es necesario, ella es mi luz, es todo para mi—

\- bien, bueno los dejo es mi día libre y no lo voy a desperdiciar—da la vuelta guiñándonos un ojo.

\- creo que esto fue muy incómodo—decía Katniss

-no para nada, el sólo estaba tomando su papel de hermano, es normal que se comporte así, me decepcionaría si no lo hubiera hecho—

De repente escuchamos mucho ruido en el vestíbulo, había cinco personas, estaban vestidas con ropa color gris, desgastada, yo reconozco ese uniforme.

\- Así que los rumores son ciertos. Katniss Everdeen está viva después de todo, que sorpresa tan grande.—

Que hace ella aquí, no debería de estar aquí.

Alma Coin .


	22. No lo permitiré

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SUZANNE COLLINS, LA HISTORIA ES TODA MIA.

-Usted que hace aquí'—

-y porqué no me sorprende que Peeta Mellark—

\- Usted no debería de estar aquí—

-¿y quién me lo va a impedir, tu¿, además me llegó cierta información que yo misma quería corroborar, y por lo que veo es cierta—

-perdón pero usted quien es¿-

-katniss, o mejor dicho sinsajo, no te acuerdas de mi¿, Peeta deberías contarle quien soy o más bien, quien es en realidad ella—las palabras de Coin salían como si fueran de ponzoña pura.

\- Peeta¿ qué es esto¿ quién es ella¿ de qué está hablando¿-

No, no y no, Katniss no debería de saberlo, debería de olvidarlo todo, porque ha venido para dañarla, ella ya ni siquiera vive en Panem, nadie en el país sabe que ella está viva.

¿ Cómo se enteró¿ la única forma de que se enterara era que alguien del equipo de Paylor se lo hubiera dicho o alguien de los que estaba aquí y eso es imposible, ni Haymitch, Jhoana o ….y justo ahí caí, fue Gale, el fue quien se lo contó.

\- Katniss, no tienes porque escuchar esto, vámonos- intento jalar de ella pero ella rápidamente se aparta.

\- No Peeta quiero saber que está sucediendo aquí.-

-No creo que Peeta te lo diga—decía Coin—pero yo te lo puedo mostrar— mostrando un disco.

\- Katniss, no hagas caso de lo que te dice esta persona—le dije sosteniendo su cara con mis manos—ella solo quiere hacerte daño-.

\- No Peeta, yo quiero saberlo, quiero saber lo que no puedo recordar—me lo dijo viéndome a los ojos de manera muy decidida—tengo un salón audiovisual, creo que ahí podremos seguir, síganme—

Katniss los dirigía hacia uno de los pasillos, necesitaba en éstos momentos de Haymitch, ¿dónde está¿ , en el transcurso del camino nos encontramos a Dan.

\- Hey chicos que pasa¿- Katniss sólole hizo un gesto con la mano y el enseguida me volteó a ver

-Dan ve con Katniss y no la dejes sola por ningún motivo, tengo que buscar a Haymitch con urgencia—

\- Está bien pero dime que pasa—

\- Katniss está en peligro, se va a enterar de algo que le va a hacer mucho daño, y necesito a Haymitch, para que me ayude, no la dejes sola con nadie de ahí—

\- Está bien no te preocupes pero apúrate, a donde tengo que ir¿-

-al salón audiovisual—

Salí corriendo a mi habitación con la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí, y tuve la suerte de encontrarme, no sólo con Haymitch, sino también a Jhoana.

\- Que pasó enamorado¿-

\- qué tienes Peeta porqué pareces alterado—

\- necesito su ayuda—les conté todo lo que pasó en el vestíbulo y mi sospecha de Gale.

Corrimos por todo el hotel hasta que llegamos al salón, gracias a que Katniss ya me había mostrado el lugar logramos llegar rápidamente. Abrimos la puerta justo cuando Coin estaba en medio de un discurso.

-lo lamento, interrumpimos algo, Alma Coin¿-interrumpió Haymitch con su tono sarcástico que lo caracterizaba.

\- porque no me sorprende su presencia aquí señor Albernathy, no sé porque se alteran tanto, sólo quiero que Katniss conozca su pasado—

\- claro como si no supiéramos que usted haría cualquier cosa por destruirnos, especialmente a ella—señalando a Katniss, quien perecía asustada, lo que me tranquilizó es que alado de ella estaba Dan, sabía que el no permitiría que le hicieran algo.

\- por supuesto que no lo único que quiero es mostrar la verdad—

-sabiendo que así la iba a lastimar, pues no lo voy a..

\- yo quiero saberlo, así que por favor no insistan—decía katniss

Sin importar la situación, caminé rápidamente hacia ella y la abracé.

\- Kat, por favor no hagas esto te va a lastimar, te enterarás de cosas muy fuertes y eso te hará daño, por favor—

-lo sé, pero necesito saberlo, sólo quédate a mi lado. Quédate conmigo—dijo muy segura viéndome a los ojos. _QUÉDATE A MI LADO_ ésta simple frase que me hizo pensar en un tiempo atrás, y con lo único que pude contestar fue…

\- Siempre—simplemente me sonrió e indicó que le mostraran el video.

Pasaron un resumen de todo sobre los juegos del hambre, en ocasiones miraba a Katnis y la veía con su mano derecha en la boca y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, Dan por su parte parecía que sus ojos casi se salían de sus órbitas, tenía la mandíbula muy tensa.

A los pocos minutos empezaron a salir lo que más temía, la parte de nuestros primeros juegos, pasaron absolutamente todo, nuestra primera y segunda arena, la estancia en el distrito 13 e incluso a mi durante esa estancia, katniss me volteó a ver y no pude interpretar su mirada pero sabía lo que pensaba, aún así nunca me soltó la mano, en ocasiones me la apretaba. Justo cuando el video terminó todo se convirtió en un total silencio, lo único que se podía escuchar era el compás de nuestras respiraciones. Estuve a punto de hablar cuando Katniss se abalanzó a mis brazos y comenzó a llorar sobre mi pecho, cada sollozo parecía un látigo de fuego que me quemaba el alma.

\- Cual era su verdadera intención al mostrar el video¿ eso ya se acabó hace años, no hay razón de mostrarlo—decía Haymitch bastante molesto

\- sólo quería mostrar la razón por la que nos tenemos que llevar a Katniss a Panem-

\- que…. Claro que no se la llevarán a ninguna parte—

\- Y según ustedes, para que se la quieren llevar¿-

-abandonó la guerra, abandonó a su equipo, incluyéndote a ti Peeta, o no recuerdas¿ te dejó a tu suerte esperando a que murieras solo, haremos justicia, será juzgada por traición—

-usted no me volverá a manipular, yo sé quién es Katniss y no volverán a controlarme nunca más, y está muy equivocada si cree que se la llevará porque no se lo voy a permitir—lo dije mientras me ponía frente a Katniss.

-no me importa toda esa MIERDA… katniss es mi hermana y no lo voy a permitir—

\- ayy.. por favor veánse ustedes, son unos cuantos y mírenos a nosotros somos treinta, es más que obvio que salimos ganando, no hagan esto más difícil—

Miré a mi alrededor, y por desgracia estaba en lo cierto, nosotros éramo contando a Dan y ellos todo un grupo, tendríamos las de perder pero de ninguna manera iba a permitir que siguieran dañando a Katniss.

\- Júzguenme a mi en su lugar—

-hey Peeta que haces¿ estás lo..

\- que me hagan responsable a mi, yo sabía que Katniss había escapado y no lo dije, de hecho yo la ayudé—

-ay Peeta todos sabemos que eso no es cierto—decía Coin.

-compruebe que eso no es cierto, usted cree que si lo que yo digo no fuera cierto ella estaría conmigo¿,-

-bueno pues seguiremos la investigación en Panem, con los dos, chicos espósenlos-

\- No tan rápido Alma Coin—

 _Hola a todos los que leen mi historia, espero que les estén gustando un poco._

 _Lamento que esté mal los signos de interrogación y exclamación, estuve trabajando en una lap un poco viejita y esas teclas no funcionaban ._


	23. Traición

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SUZANNE COLLINS, LA HISTORIA ES TODA MIA.

\- No tan rápido Alma Coin!—Grita Paylor acompañada de todo un grupo de personas, supongo que son parte de la seguridad.— usted no tiene autoridad alguna para llevarse a alguien de éste lugar.

\- No necesito pedir autorización a nadie—

\- Se equivoca Coin, usted será la presidenta del distrito 13 pero yo lo soy de todo Panem, así que por jerarquía yo soy su superior—

\- En ese caso debería hacer su trabajo correctamente juzgando a todos los traidores de la guerra—

\- Ya se sometieron a juicio a todas las personas que trabajaron con Snow, incluso después de la guerra se han enjuiciado a todas aquellas personas que han querido derrocar mi gobierno—dice esto sabiendo la indirecta lanzada hacia Coin.

\- Un buen presidente debería de enjuiciar a todos los traidores, no ser imparcial en cuestiones serias. Si es cierto que usted aplica la justicia de manera parcial, entonces no impedirá que nos llevemos a la Sinsajo para enjuiciarla.-

\- y bajo que cargo?—

\- traición, claramente, ella dejó la guerra, huyó sin terminar con su trabajo-

\- ok veamos, traición es una falta que comete una persona que no cumple su palabra o que no guarda fidelidad. Bueno pues, como la actual presidenta de Panem, considero que las tareas asignadas a Katniss Everdeen fueron cumplidas en su totalidad, sacrificando su propio bienestar, tanto el de ella como el de sus allegados, y siempre siendo fiel al mismo cometido por el que todos luchábamos, el ser libres de toda tiranía. Cualquier inconformidad con mi decisión deberá ser llevada a la junta anual y mediante decisión revocar mi decisión.—

-no puede hacer eso!—decía Coin muy alterada.

-hablemos con la verdad, sólo quiere enjuiciarla por venganza, porque sabe que en Panem ella siempre estará por encima de usted, siempre lo estuvo; siempre actuó en base a lo que ella creía desobedeciendo órdenes que iban de acuerdo a lo que ella pensaba. Ella siempre fue un obstáculo para usted.—

Mientras Paylor decía esto, veía el rostro desencajado de Alma Coin, sabiendo que estaba perdiendo la batalla. Aún sentía a Katniss temblando en mis brazos, y seguía sollozando, yo le frotaba la espalda dándole a entender que yo estaba aquí con ella, que todo saldría bien, que nada le pasaría, pero sabía que esto era muy fuerte para ella.

-Bueno ya lo veremos de vuelta- aunque con sus palabras intentaba verse más segura, se veía que tenía mucha rabia contenida—en la junta estableceré los principales aspectos que usted, como presidenta, ha dejado sin resolver, los cuales pueden llegar a ser un peligro para Panem.- Da la vuelta con dirección a la salida, no sin antes lanzarnos una mirada de odio, tanto a mi como a Katniss.

-No tan rápido Alma Coin—decía Paylor—esto aún no ha acabado, Alma Coin queda bajo arresto, espósenla!—

\- No pueden esposarme por venir a aquí a hacer cumplir la ley!—decía esto mientras que los hombres de Paylor la esposaban sus hombres.

\- No es por eso que la estamos llevando, sino que uno de sus espías ya confesó el plan que tenía para derrocar a mi gobierno, ya mi gente están desmantelando los grupos de resistencia que usted estaba armando y además fueron encontrados todos los explosivos que usted quería implantar en el capitolio. Queda por demás decir que será revocada de su cargo como presidenta del Distrito 13. Llévensela.—

Vimos como los hombres se llevaban a todo el séquito de Coin, su cara denotaba mucho odio, impotencia al saber que no pudieron hacer nada en contra de nosotros.

-Katniss, ¿estás bien?— le pregunté tomándole de la barbilla para que me viera a los ojos en los cuales pude percibir todo el dolor y sufrimiento que yo tanto quise evitar. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar y hipeaba fuertemente.

Ella sólo asintió, intentó hablar pero al parecer no pudo decir nada. La volví a abrazar transmitiéndole mi apoyo y, principalmente, mi amor.

-Presidenta gracias por llegar a tiempo—decía Haymitch, aún parecía preocupado—temíamos que se organizara toda una guerra aquí si no llegaba a tiempo.

\- Cuando el señor Evans me habló para preguntar si yo había mandado a personas de Panem, intuí que algo estaba pasando puesto que nadie, dentro de Panem, sabe aún de todo esto; así que durante el camino para acá hice mis investigaciones, y resultó que un grupo, comandado por Alma Coin venía con rumbo a California, debido a una llamada hecha desde éste lugar.—

\- Podría saber quien realizó la llamada?—quería confirmar mi sospecha.

\- el soldado Hawthorne—en ese momento empecé a sentir una ira tan grande que creí que no lo podría controlar, sentía ese enojo que suelo sentir durante las crisis, con la diferencia de que estoy consciente. No fue, sino hasta que Katniss habló que pude controlar un poco mi enojo-

-Gra..gracias por haber venido a ayudarnos—decía entre sollozos

\- Por nada Katniss, sé que has de estar muy confundida y has de tener muchas preguntas que hacer. Si quieres puedo ayudarte o el Señor Evans te puede ayudar también, el está al tanto de todo, lo que si te puedo decir que todo fue para ayudarte—se acerca a Katniss y le acaricia tiernamente la mejilla.

\- Gracias, lo sé, es sólo que necesito tiempo para poder analizar esto—ya se oía más tranquila.—no se preocupen estoy bien.

-Kat en serio estás bien?—Dan se acerca y le toma de la mano.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien, lo prometo, un poco impactada por todo esto pero estaré bien—y diciendo esto se suelta de mi agarre—necesito estar sola, perdón; y gracias a todos. Antes de salir de la puerta me da una mirada que la verdad no sé cómo interpretar, parecía una mirada llena de decepción.

-Kat..—

\- Déjala—me dice Dan tomándome del hombro—ella necesita estar sola por un momento, espera a que se tranquilice un poco. Con permiso.—al parecer también a él también le ha afectado lo que vió.

-bueno creo que ya no hay nada que hacer, me retiro—

\- Se va a ir a Panem?—

\- no creo que hoy, pero sí mañana a primera hora. Deberían de descansar todos, creo que todo esto los agotó.-

\- creo que le tomaremos la palabra Presidenta, y nuevamente muchas gracias.—

Salimos Haymitch, Johana y yo del audiovisual con dirección a nuestro dormitorio, realmente me siento muy cansado, no físicamente, pero sí psicológicamente. Estamos cerca de los elevadores cuando escucho una vocecita:

-¡Peeta! Hola!— corría hacia mí, cuando estuvo a dos pasos se lanzó a mis brazos.

\- Hola Azura ¿cómo te la pasaste?—

\- Muy bien! Mi hermanita y yo nos divertimos mucho! Pero ya quería regresar extrañaba a mami y también a ti—me abrazó con sus pequeños bracitos, y sentí que era lo que necesitaba para recuperar un poco mis energías.

\- Yo también las extrañé mucho, y Claire?—

-¡allí está! Claire! Corre! Ya te gané otra vez—

\- Hola Peeta, Haymitch y Johana ¿cierto?— Johana sólo asintió con la cabeza

\- ya por fin llegaron las dos princesas del lugar—decía Haymitch mientras tomaba a Bella de los brazos de Claire—

-¿ y mi mami donde está?—preguntó Azura

\- no sabría decirte hermosa, pero que te parece si vas y dejas tus cosas y en lo que comes yo busco a tu mami?—

\- Sii! Ya quiero platicarle todo lo que hice!—

-Vamos Claire!, nos vemos al rato Peeta, Hamich y Jo—

Cuando vimos que el elevador ya estaba subiendo me dispongo a ir a buscar a Katniss.

-Peeta creo que ella necesita tiempo sola para pensar—

-quiero ver que esté bien, y necesito explicarle todo, se que tendrá muchas preguntas y quiero ser yo el que se las resuelva.—

Voy en camino hacia el jardín trasero y paso de largo por ellos, sé en qué lugar ella estaría si quisiese privacidad, ese lugar en donde la llena de paz y mucha tranquilidad.

Katniss, tranquila no estás sola, yo estaré siempre contigo.


	24. Esperarte? Siempre

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SUZANNE COLLINS, LA HISTORIA SALIÓ DE MI LOCA CABEZA, ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN

Voy corriendo a todo lo que dan mis piernas, esperando o caerme debido a mi pierna ortopédica. A lo lejos puedo deslumbrar la figura de na persona que parece estar sentada cerca del mar. No sé cómo poder iniciar ésta conversación sin arruinar la poca estabilidad que puede estar teniendo, como no se me ocurre nada opto únicamente sentarme a lado, sabiendo que ella sabría quien soy.

-hola—después de cinco minutos me murmura.

-hola, no quería molestarte sólo quería estar aquí por si me necesitabas.—

-gracias—intenta esbozar una sonrisa pero no lo logra—así que, en realidad si nos conocíamos.—

\- perdón por no haberte contado nada, es sólo que no quería verte como ahorita—le digo tomando sus manos entre las mías, con temor a que me rechace, por suerte no es así, hasta en el momento en que apretó mi mano supe que en verdad agradecía mi gesto.

-No te preocupes por eso, no te recrimino nada; es sólo que se me es muy difícil imaginar todo eso de la guerra y yo mezclada en todo eso, intento recordar pero no puedo.—

\- tal vez no deberías recordar, sólo ya sabes lo que pasó pero puede que si recuerdas todo eso te puedes poner triste y es algo que no quiero para ti Kat—

-Lo sé, pero me he sentido viviendo en u agujero negro en donde no tengo escapatoria ya que no recuerdo mi pasado, y ahora que lo sé quiero recordarlo, porque aunque sé que puede ser doloroso para mi, puede ayudarme a sentirme completa-.

\- ojalá supiera que decirte para que no te sintieras así, en serio daría todo lo que tengo para que no sintieras ningún pesar—

-¿Porqué?- preguntó mirándome angustiada

-Disculpa?—

-¿Porqué me amas?, deberías de odiarme por todo lo que te hice. Aunque no recuerde en los videos se ve claramente lo mal que te traté, que a pesar de que se notaba tu amor por mi, yo sólo te utilicé—decía llorando—perdóname por favor—

-oye tranquila, eso ya pasó, te lo prometo. Nunca te lo recriminaría, yo lo sabía, y créeme, te comprendía, no quiero que te preocupes por el pasado, ese no se puede cambiar, sólo concéntrate en el presente y en el futuro. Ven aquí— ella sin dudarlo se acurruca en mi regazo y pasa sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Siento su respirar tranquilo sobre mi cuello provocando que me tranquilice un poco.

-Lo que pasó—murmura—el día del baile, lo de tu migraña, fue porque te dio un ataque verdad?—

Suspiro—si, pero lo pude controlar, solo que como efecto adverso fue la migraña—levanta su rostro y con su mano acaricia mi mejilla—lamento que tengas que pasar por eso, todo por..—junto mis labios con los suyos a sabiendas de lo que intentaba decir.

\- ey no fue por tu culpa, fue la de esos tipos—le susurro junto a sus labios

-en verdad…- me dice besándome—necesito.. que me … digas.. que me.. perdonas-

\- en serio no hay necesidad—le digo a los ojos—pero si es lo que necesitas para estar en paz te perdono—

-oye, tengo una pregunta, tu eres el padre de Azura?—

-al parecer si—esto al parecer la emocionó.

-que bueno, entonces esa era la razón por la que te veía en mis sueños, era a ti a quien estaba esperando, era a ti a quien yo amaba—y me volvió a besar pero con más pasión que antes.

-lo vuelvo a decir, soy afortunada de tenerte—

-creo que el sentimiento es mutuo—

Nos quedamos así por minutos u horas, no sé, pero fueron un momento único, sólo de nosotros.

-y ahora que?—me preguntó

\- no sé, pero mientras te tenga a mi lado todo lo demás pasa a segundo plano.— miré su rostro y pude observar cierto grado de duda.—pasa algo malo?-.

-no nada es sólo que, que va a pasar contigo y tu panadería?—

-hay gente que está atendiendo la panadería, no te preocupes—

-si pero tu vida está allá, te encanta vivir allí a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado en ese lugar, lo pude notar cuando me platicaste del lugar y no te puedo pedir que lo dejes—

\- tu no necesitas pedirlo para que lo haga, mi lugar es donde estés tú—no entiendo no quiere estar conmigo después de lo que se enteró?.

-Peeta, mi amor, tu tienes que volver, es tu hogar, el lugar necesita tener a sus vencedores, los hace sentir fuertes, además eres su panadero, los vas a dejar sin pan..—

-pero yo..—

-shh ya se que tu lugar es donde esté yo, porque mi hogar eres tú. Ve a tu distrito, arregla todo lo que tengas que arreglar y…..—sus ojos denotaban cierta emoción—espérame.

\- ¿cómo..? ¿qué… qué quieres decir con eso? Vivirías conmigo, en Panem, pero tu vida, trabajo están aquí! No puedo..—

-Mi vida, mi todo eres tú, sólo quiero tomar un tiempo, pensar muchas cosas, organizar las cosas en el hotel, y tener todo en orden para volver a ti—

-volver a mi?—

\- si a ti, contigo, a tu lado—

-bueno, sólo no tardes—

\- no lo haré, lo prometo—

Vamos caminando con rumbo a su habitación, ya es bastante tarde. No puedo evitar sentir cierto grado de nostalgia al saber que regresaría sin ella, pero ella me dijo que regresaría, y creo en ella.

\- por cierto Claire y las niñas regresaron ésta tarde—

-en serio y como se veían?—

\- bastante contentas, al parecer se divirtieron—

-genial-

-bueno llegamos—

\- gracias—

-creo que ya me voy a mi habitación—

\- no te quedas? Aunque sea ésta última noche, nosotros dos—

\- sería todo un placer—

Toda esa noche conviví con Katniss, parecía como si no se hubiera enterado de nada pero viéndola atentamente se notaba cierto atisbo de tristeza. Veía como Katniss observaba a Azura y luego a mi, sabía lo que pensaba, aunque no creía que fuera el momento para decirle la verdad.

Por la noche, ambos disfrutamos el calor del otro por la noche, a sabiendas de que podría ser la última, durante algún tiempo en que volviéramos a estar juntos.


	25. Cambios

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SUZANNE COLLINS, LA HISTORIA SALIÓ DE MI LOCA CABEZA, ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN

Hace cuatro semanas que regresé al distrito, me siento un poco triste debido a que esperaba quedarme con Katniss, pero no se compara a como me sentía hace unos meses atrás, ya que en ésta ocasión hay esperanza, Katniss prometió que regresaría a mí, y yo le creo. Entiendo la razón por la que se quedó, quería analizar todo lo que pasó sin que nadie se involucrara, lo que me dejó más tranquilo es que no se quedó sola, Dan se quedó con ella y sé que la cuidará.

En todo éste tiempo he hecho más cosas productivas que en los últimos 5 años, he planeado diversos cambios para la panadería, entre ellas quisiera que también fuera una cafetería, ya realicé mi pedido para una máquina de capuccino, y ya se cuenta con unas cuantas cafeteras; también se surtirán, además de pan algunos productos de repostería, los cuales podrán ser exhibidos en una vitrina. Me he sentido con mucha energía y muchas ideas que implementar, ya varios se han dado cuenta de que algo me pasó, pero yo sólo les digo que simplemente me he sentido muy bien.

No sólo he hecho cambios a la panadería, también en mi casa, he cambiado el color, he arreglado el jardín, añadido un par de plantas a la casa, incluso he comprado una recámara infantil y la he acomodado en una de las habitaciones, cuando Haymitch se enteró intentó molestarme diciendo que tomara mi tiempo que no me precipitara, a lo que yo le contesté que sólo quería estar preparado para cuando Katniss regresara; al siguiente día me dí cuenta que no era suficiente por lo que compré muebles nuevos para toda mi casa, quería que se sintiera como un hogar no como una casa fría.

Todas las noches antes de dormir, recuerdo todos los momentos que viví con Katniss en California, me ayudan a mantener a raya las pesadillas que en ocasiones llego a tener, el recuerdo que más me ayuda fue el momento de nuestra despedida.

 _Flash back_

Estábamos en la salida del hotel, habíamos acordado que regresaría con Paylor y ella me alcanzaría después de que arreglara las cosas y se sintiera segura. Claire, Dan y las niñas estaban ahí despidiéndonos.

-Amigo Peeta! No te vayas, te voy a extrañar mucho!—decía Azura con lágrimas en sus ojos, me partía el corazón pero me tenía que ir.

-no llores princesa, nos volveremos a ver, lo prometo—la tomé en mis brazos y la acerqué a mi pecho donde la mantenía abrazada, esperando así que su esencia se me quedara grabada todo el tiempo posible.

Al separarme de Azura me dirigí hacia Belle, acaricié su pequeña mejilla y besé su frente. – adiós pequeña, a ti también te voy a extrañar-.

-No te preocupes Peeta, las cuidaré, lo prometo, estarán bien—decía Dan dándome unas palmadas en la espalda.}

-lo sé, y gracias—

Tomé la mano de Katniss y me separé un poco del lugar.

-estás segura? En serio te puedo esperar el tiempo que necesites y …..

\- shhh, si estoy segura amor, sólo quiero ordenar todo, y analizar esto, y quisiera que tu no estuvieras ya que el verte me recuerda el daño que te hice y no podría lograrlo, no contigo aquí.

\- pero yo no te culpo de nada, lo sabes—

\- tu no, pero yo si—me mira directamente a los ojos—ya sé que me has perdonado, pero yo aún no puedo hacerlo, ¿cómo podría? Dañaron unas de las personas que más amo, y fue por mi culpa, aunque tu digas que no lo fue, yo así lo siento, sólo quiero tomarme éste tiempo para perdonarme.—

-tengo miedo Katniss—se lo confesé—siento como si te fuera a perder, como si ya no te volviera a ver jamás.

\- no Peeta, no—tomó mi rostro con las dos manos—eso nunca pasará, sólo será un tiempo, lo prometo, pronto volveremos a estar juntos, tu hija y yo—juntó nuestros labios, el beso era sencillo, muy natural, era de esos que trataba tranquilizar.

\- nuestras hijas—rectifico

-deja que ahora sea yo la que regrese a ti, al igual que tú volviste a mi.—con su mano acaricia mi mejilla tratando de tranquilizarme.

-siempre—

 _Fin flash back_

Ella me lo prometió por lo que estoy seguro de que cumplirá su promesa.

Al día siguiente regreso a la panadería, todo se mueve con normalidad, Robert y Nathan están en los hornos, Derek en los repartos y Hanna en el mostrador.

-Buenos días jefe!—

-buenos días chicos, como va todo?—

\- con normalidad—contestan todos a la vez.

El día transcurría con normalidad, únicamente la que estaba rara era Hanna, parecía nerviosa.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde, los chicos salieron a comer, excepto Hanna, quien dijo tener algo importante que hacer. Voy hacia la parte trasera para checar la bodega cuando Hanna me intercepta.

-Oye Peeta, podemos hablar, tengo algo que decirte—

\- Claro por supuesto—

-bueno no sé cómo empezar ni como lo vayas a tomar—decía mientras movía sus manos de manera nerviosa—la cosa es que llevo cargando con esto por bastante tiempo y ya no puedo guardarlo más—

-Puedes decirlo Hanna, no te preocupes—le di una sonrisa para alentarla a que continuara.

-bueno lo que quiero decir es que….estoy enamorada de ti Peeta—tal declaración me dejó un poco en shock, si es que se le puede decir así, por lo que no pude evitar cuando se me lanzó y me besó. Fue sólo unos segundos que duró, cuando me separé estuve a punto de contestarle cuando de reojo veo movimiento, cuando volteo la miro, ahí parada justo en la entrada de la panadería, mirándome fijamente. Sabía lo que pensaba.

Antes de siquiera poder decir algo, veo como da la vuelta y sale corriendo de la panadería.

-Katniss!


	26. El regreso

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SUZANNE COLLINS, LA HISTORIA SALIÓ DE MI LOCA CABEZA, ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN

 _POV kATNISS_

Tras la partida de Peeta, me he sentido un poco ansiosa, sintiendo como si algo me faltara, y sé que Peeta podría haberse quedado conmigo, pero y le he quitado muchas cosas, entiendo que su vida está en su distrito, sus recuerdos, sus vivencias, todo; y aunque también fue doloroso para el, aún así ama su hogar, y yo no puedo quitarle eso. En todo éste tiempo he recordado parte de lo que fue mi vida en Panem; me ha ocasionado una que otra pesadilla. Claire se ha dado cuenta que algo me sucede pero no me presiona para que se lo diga, sabe que para mi lo mejor es el tiempo.

Todos los días, viendo a mis hijas, me imagino con ellas, viviendo en Panem, en el antiguo Panem, antes de la guerra; y nada más de pensarlo siento una horrible opresión en mi pecho, siento una inmensa angustia nada más en pensar que mis hijas puedan llegar a pasar por lo que yo viví. Un día hablando con Dan, le platiqué de mis temores, y lo que me respondió que no me aferrara a esos recuerdos, que todo eso ya es pasado, que no me aferre a los recuerdos negativos y que sólo me enfoque en el presente, en el cual se encuentran mis hijas y obviamente Peeta; y viendo la felicidad de mis hijas veo que tiene razón, todo eso ya es pasado, no volverá a repetirse, no puedo ser como la antigua Katniss, violenta, calculadora y a la vez temerosa, tengo grandes motivos para seguir adelante y ser feliz, por lo que ese tiempo sólo quedará en mi como un pasado que me hizo fuerte, pero aun así soy inmensamente feliz. Y debido a esa inmensa felicidad fue que tomé la decisión de comunicarme con Paylor, y ver que tan seguro era mi regreso, le prometí a Peeta que volvería, y es un hecho que pienso cumplir.

Me comuniqué con el Señor Evans, el cual me proporcionó el teléfono de Paylor, tras una larga plática con ella, me dejó muy tranquila, en cuestión de la seguridad, tanto de mis hijas y el mió, así como también dejó en claro que todo lo de los Juegos del Hambre y la guerra ya estaba en el pasado; por lo tanto mi regreso era seguro.

He estado arreglando todo para que cuando me vaya esté todo en orden, para eso Dan siempre está conmigo ya que el es que que se quedará en mi lugar; obviamente yo seguiré a cargo por videollamadas, y tendré que venir cada 6 semanas para checar todo, pero le tengo grandes esperanzas a Dan, sé que lo hará bien.

Una tarde que estaba en una junta con unos nuevos inversionistas, me empecé a sentir un poco mal, ya llevaba algunos días sintiéndome muy cansada, pero esa vez me sentí muy cansada, tanto que no pude evitar desvancerme; por suerte Dan estaba ahí para sostenerme.

Ese mismo día fui al médico, ya que Dan insistió en que fuera, decía que no me veía bien, que no era normal como me estaba sintiendo, por lo que, a pesar de mis protestas de que no me acompañara, fue conmigo.

Fue un poco incómodo, parecía que había ido con mi padre, y luego en el momento en que me preguntó sobre mi periodo enfrente de el, yo no sabía donde meterme, ¡ por dios, es mi mejor amigo, no mi pareja el no debería de enterarse de eso!, pero como el no le importó, diciendo que estaba preocupado por mi, lo dejé pasar, sabiendo que una pelea con un Dan preocupado sería imposible de ganar.

El médico tomó unas muestras de sangre para verificar, además de que me hizo otras pruebas, me midió mi temperatura, mi presión, entre otras cosas. Nos pidió que regresáramos en 30 minutos para ver los resultados de mis exámenes; yo no estaba preocupada, no me sentía tan mal pero Dan parecía al borde de un colapso, mentiría si niego que me causó mucha risa. Cuando regresamos, la expresión del médico era muy rara, parecía como si hubiera descubierto algo muy obvio.

\- Bueno Doctor y que es lo que tengo?—

\- Bueno sus estudios muestran que no tiene nada de que preocuparse, tanto su química sanguínea como su biometría hemática nos dicen que todos está normal—

\- Entonces porqué me he sentido muy cansada, y con náuseas?—

\- no podría ser una infección estomacal?— Pregunta Dan

-Sus síntomas no se deben a ninguna enfermedad, más bien se debe a una cierta alteración hormonal, la cual es normal en su estado—

-mi estado doctor?—

\- así es, está usted embarazada, aproximadamente 5 semanas, Felicidades!—

\- OH POR DIOS!—no lo podía creer—voy a ser mamá otra vez!—a estas alturas ya estaba llorando, sin poder evitarlo volteé y abracé a Dan.

\- Supongo que usted es el padre así que creo que debo felicitarlo a usted también—dijo el doctor.

\- Ohh no para nada, yo soy el tío, pero venga acá y deme un abrazo—decía dando un efusivo abrazo al doctor—Que voy a ser tío nuevamente!—

No podía evitar mi felicidad, a todos lados a donde iba me preguntaban la que porque estaba tan contenta, a lo que yo sólo contestaba que simplemente era muy feliz. Cuando llegamos a mi habitación, nos reunimos con Claire y con las niñas y les dimos la noticia.

\- Hola mamí!—me recibía Azura con un fuerte abrazo—ya te sientes bien?, el señor curador ya te quitó la enfermedad?—

-pues ve vamos a sentarnos y les cuento todo—me senté en el sofá con Azura y Belle en mis piernas, y Dan y Claire a lado mío—bueno lo que nos dijo el doctor es que no estoy enferma, que estoy muy bien, de hecho.—

\- entonces mami porque te desmayaste?—

\- bueno mi amor eso es debido a una maravillosa noticia que nos dió el doctor—

-Y que te dijo el Doctor Katniss?—esta vez fue Claire que preguntó, aunque al parecer ya tenía sus sospechas.

-Pues resulta que van a tener un hermanito—

\- Qué?! Un hermanito? Donde está?—

\- está dentro de mi—señalando mi abdomen—lo estaré cuidando aquí adentro por unos meses—

\- Muchas felicidades, Katniss, otro bebé más, es una gran dicha—decía Claire.

\- Lo es-

-Súper! Oíste eso Belle, vamos a tener otro hermanito!—la reacción de Azura fue demasiado tierna; y fue ahí, viendo a mis dos hijas festejando, que me dí cuenta que ya era hora.

\- También tengo otra cosa que decirles, bueno mas a ti Azura y Belle, vengan siéntense a lado mío—

\- que pasa mami? Algo malo?—me preguntaba Azura

\- no mi amor no es nada malo, sólo quiero hablarte de alguien que estoy segura que quieres conocer—

\- quien mami?—

\- tu papá, quisieras saber quién es?—

-Si quiero! Donde está mami? Quién es?—

-el no está aquí, el vive en otra parte. Y bueno de cierta forma ya lo conoces, recuerdas a Peeta?—

\- ay mami claro que lo recuerdo, tu novio!—

\- bueno el es su papá!—

_ mi amigo Peeta es nuestro papá?—

\- si mi amor, no se los die antes porque tenía algunos problemas que luego les contaré, pero es el, su papá—Azura estaba llorando, no sé si por emoción o tristeza mientras que Belle sólo se nos quedaba viendo—que pasa mi amor, no lo quieres acaso?—

\- Claro que si lo quiero! Sólo es que me emocioné—decía limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojitos—y cuando va a venir a vernos o el no nos quiere?—

-El las adora, pero el se tuvo que ir porque el tiene su trabajo allá; yo lo que quiero es preguntarte que te parecería que nos fuéramos a vivir con el?—

\- Viviríamos todos juntos como una familia?— en su carita se notaba la emoción que estaba sintiendo.

\- Por supuesto!—

\- Entonces si!, vamos con el!—

Eso fue todo lo que necesité para empezar a organizar todo, lo que más me asombró fue que Claire decidió irse con nosotros.

-es en serio?—yo no cabía con mi emoción, porque aunque sabía que no era mi madre siempre me brindo el apoyo de una.—y tus familiares que viven aquí, como los verías?-.

-Los podré ver cuando venga, tu crees que podría dejarte a ti y a las niñas? No podría hacerlo, se convirtieron en mi familia.—

-No sabes cuánto te agradezco tanto tu cariño, todo lo que nos has apoyado!—decía llorando, al parecer el embarazo me pondría muy llorona.

Después de muchas despedidas, algunas un poco tristes, en donde tuve que asegurar que vendría para que dejáramos de llorar, y en donde tuve que amenazar a Dan para que cumpliera el 100 con el trabajo, por fín estaba en camino hacia mi antiguo hogar, con algo de miedo o incertidumbre tengo que admitir, pero al pensar que al llegar Peeta estará allí, todo ese sentimiento fue disminuyendo para convertirse en una gran emoción, la misma que estaban sintiendo mis hijas, lo podía notar.

Después de unas cuantas horas llegamos, a lo que supongo es el Distrito 12, logramos llegar gracias a que el chofer fue el mismo que trajo a Peeta, al bajar del auto pude notar como el lugar es diferente a como se veía en los videos; al caminar un poco, varias personas se me quedaban viendo como atónita, si no supiera la razón, ya me habría espantado, al parecer mis hijas son ajenas a todo esto, ellas están muy entretenidas mirado por todos lados asombradas, supongo que porque el lugar es muy diferente a lo que están acostumbradas.

\- Mami tengo hambre—me dijo Belle, petición a la cual se le sumó Azura.

-ok déjenme ver donde les puedo comprar algo de comer—miraba hacia todos lados en busca de una lugar donde las pudiera llevar a comer cuando de repente un aroma me llega, y al instante no pude pensar en otra cosa: Peeta.—creo que ya sé que les puedo dar antes de instalarnos y poder comer, espérenme un momento.—

A pesar de que no quería parecer que estaba corriendo, mis piernas no obedecían y caminaban velozmente cruzando a través de las personas que seguían mirándome estupefactas. Me detuve en la puerta y tomé una larga respiración para así poder controlar mi pulso, sabiendo que al otro lado de ésta puerta se encontraba mi amor. Más no esperaba que al cruzarla, todas mis esperanzas, mis ilusiones junto con mi corazón se rompieran. Efectivamente Peeta estaba ahí, besándose con otra chica, no pude reaccionar hasta que el posó su mirada con la mía, fue ahí que pude mover mis extremidades y salí corriendo, sólo sentía mis lágrimas correr por mis mejillas y mi corazón desmoronándose. A mi espalda escuchaba que alguien gritaba nombre pero no podía para, no quería parar.


	27. Inicio de una nueva vida

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SUZANNE COLLINS, LA HISTORIA SALIÓ DE MI LOCA CABEZA, ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN

Corro lo más rápido que puedo, tengo que llegar a ella y explicarle éste malentendido; no sé cuánto tiempo llevo ni sé qué dirección llevo, pero en el momento en que veo árboles ubico que es la entrada del bosque, tengo que alcanzarla antes de que se meta más en él, no quiero que se pierda.

-¡Katniss! Espera por favor, no es lo que parece!—grito a todo pulmón.

Cuando pienso que es imposible alcanzarla, veo que su velocidad ha disminuido, por lo que hago acopio de todas mis fuerzas e intento aumentar mi velocidad para alcanzarla, cosa que termino logrando. Al llegar junto a ella, me encuentro a sus espaldas, y sé que no lo hace porque se siente herida, tengo que explicarle lo que pasó pero no sé como iniciar.

-Katniss, mi amor, déjame..

\- No Peeta, no te preocupes, estoy bien en serio, no tienes que explicarme nada. Si encontraste a alguien más no tengo derecho a reprocharte nada, sé que te pedí que me esperaras, pero si apareció alguien en tu vida que te hace feliz, eso está bien, ya que sería muy cruel de mi parte reclamarte por no haberlo hecho, después de todo el tiempo que ya me has esperado..—decía sin intención de hablarme de frente, pero sólo decía cosas que jamás pasaría, yo la esperaría hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario, pero por más que intento pararla para que me deje explica ella no me deja y sigue hablando, y en un momento de frustración de mi parte sólo se me ocurrió una forma de silenciarla; la tomo con algo de fuerza de su brazo, la volteo hacia mí y tomando su rostro uno nuestros labios; por fin! los he vuelto a probar y siguen siendo el paraíso. Al principio ella se resiste, pero no se lo permito, la atraigo más hacia mi tomando con fuerza de la cintura y es cuando siento como esa resistencia va menguando, sus brazos que me empujaban ahora están alrededor de mi cuello, apretándome cada vez más. Después de, lo que pareciera una eternidad, nos separamos, pero aún así seguimos abrazados.

-Katniss, lo que pasó en la panadería fue un malentendido con Hanna, que después tengo que arreglar, no tengo ni tendré nada con ella ni con alguna otra mujer, yo ya tengo a la mujer de mi vida entera conmigo, a la cual la esperaría toda una eternidad y podría decir que la espera lo valdría, tu lo vales todo.—

\- ¿Entonces tu y ella no… nada de nada?—le contesto negando con la cabeza—Perdón! – me abraza fuertemente por el cuello y siento un poco húmeda mi playera, está llorando.

-Katniss, no llores por favor, todo está bien, bueno más que bien pienso yo, ya estamos juntos otra vez, y ésta vez es para siempre—

\- es que sentí mucho dolor, pensé que te había perdido, y hubo un momento en que mi pensamiento se nubló, sentía que había perdido todo, mi mundo se venía abajo y no supe cómo reaccionar—esa actitud la conozco, creo que estuvo cerca de un ataque de ansiedad.

-Peeta..—tomó mi rostro entre mis manos acariciando mis mejillas—eres todo mi mundo, tu y mis hijas y si alguno me llegara a faltar me moriría, no soy tan fuerte.—

Le acaricio tiernamente la espalda, esperando así tranquilizarla – Katniss créeme que lo mismo pasa conmigo, ustedes son mi todo, mi alegría, mi luz, mi fuerza y mi vida entera, no puedo imaginar perderlas no nuevamente—Katniss me mira y luego me sonríe.

\- Bueno eso ya no pasará, volvimos como te lo prometí—sonriendo como si lo anterior no hubiera pasado—deja que las niñas te vean..—en eso abre sus ojos como si se hubiera acordado de algo- ¡las niñas! Oh por Dios!, fui a la panadería para llevarles algo de pan porque tenían hambre!—

\- Entonces vámonos no las hagamos esperar—le ofrezco la mano para regresar juntos al distrito, y ella la toma firmemente.

Caminamos de regreso al distrito tomados de la mano, veo como algunas personas nos miran atónitos, pero pareciera como si a ella no le impotara, cuando volteo a verla, al único que mira es a mí—y ¿Cómo están las niñas?—

-Perfectamente! Y tengo algo que contarte, ya les hablé de ti—

-¿Saben que soy su padre? Y como reaccionaron?—

-¿Cómo crees que hayan reaccionado? Si ya te adoraban desde antes de saberlo. Están emocionadas por verte.—

Este día puedo decir que es uno de los mejores de mi vida, por fin he recuperado a mi familia.

Seguimos caminando rumbo a la plaza cuando me pide—oye puedes llegar un poco después que yo? Es que quiero darles la sorpresa—

-claro adelántate, estaré justo detrás de ti—

La veo correr hasta llegar donde están las pequeñas, veo que les empieza a decir algo y me hace la seña para que me acerque.

-Mami dime ya cual es la sorpresa—pide Azura dando brinquitos.

-Pues sólo tienes que voltear mi amor—

Ella voltea y abre sus hermosos ojos aún más por la sorpresa, corre y se lanza hacia mí, yo me pongo de rodillas para recibirla.

-Peeta!—siento cómo me abraza con sus pocas fuerzas y llora—Papá! Te extrañé mucho!—

\- y yo también a ti pequeña- me separo y veo los mismo ojos que me hechizaron desde niño—a las dos las extrañé mucho.

Me levanto con Azura aún en brazos y voy con Belle.

\- Hola nena—Belle se mueve mucho en los brazos de Claire-

\- Pa, Pá?—decía señalándome—

\- sí, es papá—le contestó Katniss

Belle llora, pero no es un llanto de tristeza o de desconsuelo, sino de alegría, teniendo cuidado de no soltar a Azura y la tomo con mi otro brazo a la vez de que le doy un dulce beso en su pequeña frente.

\- Mis hermosas no saben cuánto las extrañé—

\- nosotras también a ti papá!—

\- Pero miren que bonito espectáculo están dando—dice Haymitch acercándose—todos aquí están disfrutándolo—

-Pues que sigan haciéndolo—le contesta Katniss acercándose a el—hola Haymitch, que gusto volver a verte—y para sorpresa de ambos lo abraza.

\- Si preciosa igual, pero creo que deberías de reservar los cariños a éste chico que vaya que se los merece—

\- No te preocupes, tengo demasiados para el-. Voltea hacia mi y me guiña el ojo.

Dejando a Azura con cuidado en el piso y sosteniendo a Belle con mi otro brazo me acerco a ellos.

-Que les parece si los llevo para que se instalen?—aun no le he preguntado de que si vivirían conmigo así que en cuanto antes lo sugiera más rápido se instalarán, aunque de cualquier forma no tienen opción, como si fuera a permitir que vivieran en otra casa que no sea la mía- mi casa está lista para cuando quieran—

-en serio? Tu casa?—pregunta Katniss un poco emocionada

-claro que si, no creías que iba a permitir que vivieran en otra parte verdad?, vengan vamos—

Cuando Katniss se acerca a mi noto un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas, ella toma a Belle de mis brazos, iba a replicar cuando me da un beso en mi mejilla.

\- Gracias—toma mi mano y me jala y es cuando veo que uno de los autos está estacionado ahí— vamos en el auto, ahí están todas nuestras cosas—

Le viaje hacia la casa fue muy corto, pero no por eso dejaba ser magnífico, teniendo en cuenta quienes estaban conmigo.

Al estar afuera veo como las niñas, mis hijas, se sorprenden del jardín, pero no sólo ellas, veo que Katniss también, se acerca justo donde están las flores, que en verdad rogaba porque no se me murieran ya que sabía que eran sus favoritas. Las dejo ahí y me acerco al coche a sacar las maletas. Después las conduzco dentro de la casa, y sé que les gusta pero la expresión de Katniss es la que me sorprende.

\- A si que remodelaste ¿eh?—con esto me da a entender que ha empezado a recordar.

-Pues si, quería que fuera acogedora—ella solo niega con la cabeza, me da un abrazo al mismo tiempo que me besa.

\- Teniéndote a ti cualquier casa sería acogedora—se vuelve a acercar cuando el grito de Azura nos interrumpe.

-Podemos ver nuestra habitación?—

\- Claro nena, ven—tomo a cada niña de la mano y las llevo a su habitación.

Claro que su expresión fue toda la recompensa que necesitaba, Azura empezó a gritar y correr frenéticamente diciendo que le había encantado su habitación, que parecía que era para una princesa, y Belle compartía su sentimiento.

Dejé que siguieran disfrutando de su habitación y llevé a Claire a su recámara.

-Espero que esté cómoda y que le guste—

\- No te preocupes, está muy bien gracias por aceptarme a mi también—

-es parte de la familia también, no tiene que agradecer—

Por último llevo a Katniss a la mía, o nuestra a partir de ahora.

-Está perfecta—dice entrando y viendo el lugar—aunque ambos sabemos que no hiciste pequeños cambios, fueron muchos—

\- Si lo sé, pero necesitaba que ésta casa fuera diferente, que fuera más alegre para cuando volvieras— me acerco a ella y la abrazo por la cintura—cuánto recuerdas?—no puedo evitar preguntar.

-creo yo que casi todo—dice bajando un poco la mirada.

-No sabes lo que daría para que no te sintieras asi—

-No quiero que des nada, ya lo hiciste, y si, al principio estaba mal, pero después comprendí que no lo puedo cambiar lo que si puedo hacer es vivir plenamente y feliz. Y es así como estoy ahorita, si siento un poco de tristeza, pero es normal, soy humana, tengo sentimientos, pero también soy feliz y más ahora que estamos juntos. Te amo Peeta Mellark, eres perfecto y todo mío.—

-Y tu toda mía—no puedo creer la inmensa felicidad que siento en éstos momentos—y te amo—

\- Para siempre?—

\- Aun más que eso-


End file.
